Stained Glass Windows
by BlueBlood359
Summary: A sequal to The Seduction of Edward..... When Edward finally gives in will Bella finally get what she wants or will the road she's taken lead only to heart ache?
1. Chapter 1

1**Disclaimer : Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 1**

**B.p.o.v.**

_The scenery was speeding past, Edward took my hand from the drivers side. I looked over to him smiling brightly. I was suddenly nervous. "Edward, I have something to tell you." I said never taking my eyes off him. "You know you can tell me anything" I took a deep breath before continuing. "Edward, I'm pregnant." He turned to look at me in his seat, taking his eyes off the road. I was hoping for joy, happiness to lite his eyes, Instead they grew dark, shaded. His jaw was set in a hard line. He looked away from me back at the road. As if I had never spoken_.

I jolted awake instantly. Thunder clapped loudly overhead, the sound of the raindrops hitting the windows the only sound in the house. I turned to Edward, only to find the bed empty.

"Edward?" I called out, my voice barely above a whisper but I knew he could hear it.

Silence.

I swung my feet over the bed and, clutching the sheet around myself, walked out into the hallway. The candles that had lined the hallway had long ago burned out, leaving the wax pooling around their bases. Thunder clapped and lightning struck, illuminating the hallway for a brief second.

It was empty.

"EDWARD!!!!" I screamed, my voice echoing throughout the house. I felt my way to the stairs and I ascended. When I hit the bottom I yelled for him again.

Nothing.

He left me. A part of me screamed and I could feel the nearly forgotten hole in my chest ripple at the thought. But another part of me repeated him saying that he would stay with me forever. That our love would last forever. But then again, they say that nothing lasts forever, what makes love the exception? I walked around the ground floor, only to find nothing, no sign of Edward.

Why would he leave me. Did he regret what we did? Maybe he realized that I was just an ordinary human, one of a million, and that I was nothing short of average.

Maybe he realized that he didn't love me.

Maybe he never did love me in the first place.

Maybe it was all a lie.

I opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. The hole in my chest tearing me apart at the seams. Rain the size on quarters was hitting the ground. I didn't know weather it was night or day, the clouds were covering the sky like a large grey blanket. I had no idea how long I hado slept. For all I know Edward could be in another country by now, secretly laughing to himself at the thought of leaving me here defenseless.

I closed the door on the rain and walked blindly into the living room. I froze when I saw the piano. Memories of the previous night flooding back to me. Edward spilling his heart out on that very bench, the way he looked when he turned to me. Lost, vulnerable. I collapsed in sobs leaning against the wall by the entrance, my knees drawn up with my arms around my torso, keeping myself from being ripped apart.

The silence that once blanketed the house was now torn apart by both the storm and the sobs that were racking my body.

"Bella?" a voice called from somewhere near the entryway.

"Bella!" the voice sounded once again, panicked, and within moments I was being picked up by a pair of cold marble arms and placed back into bed. I found myself suddenly tired. And within moments I was slipping back into unconsciousness once again.

**Well there you have it the first Chapter of Stained Glass Windows, the sequel to The Seduction of Edward. I know that this chapter was short but I felt like it needed to end there. Just incase you're agitated by the shortness of it that's why I am posting two chapters instead of one. Well what did you think? Like it or Hate it tell me in a review!**

-**Timber Bluebloods359**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N there's a bit of fluff in this chapter, just a warning. **

**B.p.o.v.**

_The scenery was speeding past, Edward took my hand from the drivers side. I looked over to him smiling brightly. I was suddenly nervous. "Edward, I have something to tell you." I said never taking my eyes off him. "You know you can tell me anything" I took a deep breath before continuing. "Edward, I'm pregnant." He turned to look at me in his seat, taking his eyes off the road. I was hoping for joy, happiness to lite his eyes, Instead they grew dark, shaded. His jaw was set in a hard line. He looked away from me back at the road. As if I had never spoken. Then, he turned to me again, panic overriding his features. "Bella, Bella, honey, wake up. Bella. BELLA!"_

My eyes flew open and I was immediately plastered against Edward's hard frame. Tears from the dream were still running down my face. But then I remembered what had happened and the tears stopped immediately. I leaned away from him quickly, as if I had been stung.

"Bella?" he said taking my face in his hands. I looked down.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he asked again. When I answered him I broke down again, unable to stop myself.

"I-I woke-up and you were-you were gone. I l-ook-ed everywhere. I thought you-you realized-thought you left-left me again." I somehow managed to choke out. Edward grabbed me in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Bella, Im so so sorry" he murmured against my hair.

"I thought you left." I whispered

"Never." he said fiercely, puling me away from him so that I was looking directly into his eyes. Cheater, he knows what that does to me.

"Never, will I ever leave you again." when I looked down he captured my face in his hands again and brought his lips down to mine. It was a tender kiss, unhurried. It made me feel like I was the only person in the world.

It seemed like forever had passed before he leaned back, breaking the kiss.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked, a boyish grin breaking out across his face.

"Of course." I said smiling.

"Don't you wanna know where I went?"

"Not really, it only matters to me that you came back." I said shrugging. His eyebrows rose and he shook his head.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Your reactions always come as a shock to me. Normal girls would have been wondering where I was the entire time I was gone and interrogating me as soon as I opened the door."

" your forgetting something though."

"Really what's that?" he asked amused

" I'm not like most girls."

"No, your not." he said looking at me with a weird expression on his face.

"Why did you wake up was it the storm, or was it something else?"

I bit my lip. I did **not** want to answer this question.

"Something else." I said trying to shrug it off.

"What was it then?" he asked concerned.

"So, where did you go?"' I asked avoiding the question. He smiled but something was gleaming in his eyes that let me know that this was not over.

"Well, Alice told me when she suggested Chicago, she assured me that it would be cloudy the entire time. Well, it seems that she thought it would be pertinent to you little 'plan' that it should be sunny the entire time so that we would be stuck inside. So she lied, the forecast calls for a heat wave for the next week. The sun will be shining, trapping us indoors. I wouldn't be shocked to find out that she had something to do with the hotel situation as well as the weather. Since were gonna be trapped inside for the next week I figured I should go get you some stuff to eat since we cant go out and it's not very healthy for you to eat take out for seven days in a row and I figured I would try and get us a car so that when the sun goes down, not even Alice could stop that one, we could go out and see the city a little."

"Well, you cant blame Alice for trying."

"Now, why don't you tell me about your nightmare."

"What nightmare?" I asked innocently.

"Bella, Bella, Bella you were in a deep sleep when I left I made sure of it. Plus you had to have gotten up in a hurry, I left a note."

"You did?" I asked stunned, I hadn't even thought to look for a note.

"Yeah, I wrote two actually. I didn't wnat you to worry so I left one on the bed and one in the kitchen."

"You're trying to distract me. Now tell me about your nightmare."

I closed my eyes tightly, taking a deep breath to steady myself. I really did not want to tell Edward about this particular dream. Not only because I was unsure of what his reaction might be but because I wasn't sure how he would react, What if he reacted the same why he did in the dream.

"We were driving." I started still not looking up to him.

"You took my hand and I looked at you. I was really nervous, I needed to tell you something but I wasn't sure how to. You told me that I could tell you anything." I looked up at him, he was watching me intently, concerned.

"I told you that I was pregnant. And you looked at me like you were angry. Your eyes were black, and then you just looked back at the road. I know it's a stupid dream but you looked so angry." I finished. Edward chuckled to himself and looked down, shaking his head.

"Bella, I could never be mad at you for something like that, ever. I wasn't angry with you last night when you told me that you had planned on seducing me and I won't be angry if you do end up pregnant. Quite the opposite actually." He said smiling at me, his eyes traveling to my stomach.

"Do you think...?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, only time will tell I guess." he looked up at me a wicked glint in his eyes.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well Alice did go to the trouble of lying to me so that we would be hold up in this house for a while. Maybe we should make the most of it." he said as a wide smile broke out across his face. I could see flecks of green start to shoot through the liquid gold that was Edwards current eye color.

"Again, Edward? You can't be serious." I asked in disbelief. He just chuckled, the green becoming more prominent.

"Your insatiable."

"Well what do you expect. I've been completely celibate for the last hundred and six years. Not to mention the fact that I live in a house with three _happy_ couples, who's minds I can read. I'm just making up for lost time." he said shrugging.

"Besides, you should know by now that when I decide to do something, I wont stop till I achieve it. What can I say, im very goal oriented."

"And your goal right now?"

"To get you upstairs."

"And what do you plan to do to me when you get me upstairs." I asked seductively. Edward grinned

"Well, first I was thinking that I could-" great perfect timing fo the phone to ring.

Edward looked at me, his eyebrows raised in question.

"What?" I asked as I stood up and started to search for the phone.

_Shake, shake, shake, your money maker. Like you've been shaking it for some paper. Took your momma nine months to make you, might as well shake what you mama gave ya. You, you looking good in them jeans I bet you'd look even better with me in-between. _

"Moneymaker?" he asked amusement filling his voice.

"What? I like the song." I said smiling.

I found the phone and checked who was calling. I froze, my smile slipping into a frown.

Charlie.

I flipped the top open and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. Is everything O.K. out there?"

"Yeah, c-dad, everything's fine."

"Bella, honey, is Carlisle there I'd like to speak with him."

"What for?" I asked slightly nervous. Was this about me?

"Nothing major Bells. I just slipped on a rock when I was fishing with Billy and wanted to ask Carlisle for some medical advice."

"OH, O.K."

"Is he there Bells?" he asked suspicion creeping into his tone.

My gaze darted to Edward who was walking towards me. He held out his hand for the phone.

"Yeah, dad, he's right here, hold on." I held the phone out to Edward and he took it, placing it a few inches from his ear.

"Hello, Charlie. Bella said that you wanted to speak to me?" Edward said. He threw his voice perfectly. If I didn't see his mouth moving I would have thought that Carlisle was in the house. No wonder Jacob thought it was Carlisle calling when it was really Edward. That had always bugged me, not understanding how Jacob wouldn't know Edwards voice.

"Can you move it?" I heard Edward, imitating Carlisle. Snapping me out of my trance.

"It sound like it's just a small sprain. Just put an ace bandage on it and keep it elevated. Also, try not to overdo it for a few days and if the swelling doesn't go down go on down to the hospital."

"Mnhhmm, was that all you needed, Charlie?" Edward had been pacing the room while he was talking but stopped abruptly, his eyes downcast to the floor.

"Separate tents Charlie, of course. No they haven't been alone that I'm aware of. Don't worry Charlie, I'll bring her home safe. I understand completely. Have a good night. Bye." he hung up the phone and I walked over to him, curious.

"What did he say?" I asked quietly.

"He just wanted to make sure that Carlisle was making sure he was watching us and to be assured that we were never alone together and that we slept in separate tents. He said that no harm had better come to you while your under Carlisle's care and that if anything did happen he was holding Carlisle responsible for it." He said looking at me.

"Do you regret it?" he asked in a voice so quiet I barely heard him.

"Of course not." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"I wanted this just as much as you did. We can deal with Charlie together when the time comes, if the time comes at all. Like you said only time will tell."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Oh, it will happen, like I said if we have to try a million times I will do whatever it take to make sure we leave here plus one. Besides didn't you once say never to go against Alice. Well, I've learned my lesson, " the green that had faded when he was on the phone was back now, streaking across his irises like rockets.

"Are you up for round three?"

"Three? Try five." I said smiling myself. I leaned down to kiss him. Within the second I was in his arms and halfway up the stairs, my hands trying frantically to remove his shirt. His mouth moved from mine to wander to my neck. Each touch sending whips of lightning racing through my blood stream.

Edward laid me back on the bed, his mouth never leaning my skin. I ran my fingers through his hair as his hands slid up my shirt. I moaned when his fingers stroked my nipple and I could feel his mouth curve into a smile on my shoulder. I pushed his shirt open and slid it off and slid my hands along his torso, his skin gleaming. Edward moved his kissed from my collarbone down and I nearly exploded when he brought one puckered nub into his mouth. He was holding back a bit, that I could tell, but then again one slip would be all it took for him to accidently cut me with his teeth; triggering the transformation to begin, and for the first time in the last year I did not want that to happen...now. I wanted to be able to give him the child he longed for. Not only that but a bite where his mouth was not would be exponentially more painful then one on my neck or arm.

He pulled away and stood up, stripping before he returned to the bed. This time however, instead of starting where he had left off, he took my ankles in his hands and pulled me towards the end of the bed. My eyes widened as he knelt in-between my thighs and leaning down, paced a single solitary kiss at my opening. I moaned and nearly came off the bed as his tongue stroked me slowly at first, then faster. He took my swollen nub in his mouth and I cried out as electricity arced through me, setting me on fire.

Just as my orgasm was fading he leaned up. Pinning my with his gaze before thrusting through my barriers, causing the fire to reignite. I screamed his name as he thrust into me, seeking his own relief; as the last of the flames danced. He found it, grasping me tightly against him, my name a muffled cry against my neck. I wrapped myself in his arms when he pulled out and laid there beside him, my eyelids heavy again. My last thought this time was not about the nightmare that I was sure I would not be having again, but on the life that I might have living inside of me. And the fact that I was in the arms of the man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, living or dead.

**Well there you go your extra chapter. What did you think????? Just a warning, the next chapter will skip forward a bit, I'm not sure how long ahead exactly, I have not started it yet but I will let you all know when I post it. I would keep going from here but I don't want to write about all the amazing sex they had while they were cooped up in the house for the next week. It's Edward people, everything he does is amazing. **

**Until next time, **

** -Timber Bluebloods359 **


	3. Chapter 3

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows **

**Chapter 3**

"Bella!" Alice cried as she ran towards me. I turned to Edward for help. He just looked at me; his arms raised palms up, and smiled.

He was going to regret that later.

Within seconds I was in Alice's seemingly delicate arms.

"Upstairs now." She said when she pulled back and before I could protest she grabbed my wrist lightly and pulled me away from the car, away from Edward. I knew that this was coming. Alice was a very curious person. I just thought that I would have had more time to prepare myself for the conversation that I was going to be having when we were alone.

I gasped as she picked me up at the foot of the stairs, she giggled.

"Come on Bella, you have to be used to that by now."

"Alice, I don't think I'll ever get used to it." I said as we entered her room. Which, to my surprise, wasn't empty. Jasper was sitting on the bed reading a book; he looked up as we came in.

"Hey, Bella." He said and he smiled, raising my suspicions that Alice already knew what had happened in Chicago.

Jasper rarely smiled.

"Hi." I replied. He glanced from me to Alice. He then had a knowing look ion his face and he got up quickly and left. Not before murmuring something in Alice's ear, to fast for me to hear.

Damn my stupid human hearing.

"Sit." Alice ordered as she sat down on the bed crossed legged. I did what I was told and waited for her to begin.

"So?" she asked.

"So, what?" I said causing her to roll her eyes.

"Come on Bella, it's been killing me for the past seven days!!! You have got to tell me what happened"

"You didn't 'see' it?" I asked confused, I was sure she would have seen something.

"No. The last thing I saw was you standing with Edward in front of the reception desk at the hotel. I tried but didn't get anything." She said shrugging.

"So you have to tell me what happened, did it work?" she asked in a rush I was lucky to have even heard.

I blushed crimson and smiled. Her eyes widened and she squealed.

"Yes!" she cried. Within seconds the door opened only to reveal Rosalie, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Bella." She smiled. A look of actually friendliness adorning her flawless face she walked in and, closing the door behind her, sat on the bed next to us.

It took everything I had not to ask her what she was doing. Rosalie, I guess really was making an effort to be nicer to me.

"What did I miss?" she turned to ask me.

"Huh?" I asked frowning.

"Come on Belllllllaaaaa, I want to hear what happed in Chicago too!!!" she whined, causing a smile to break out across my face. I mentally shrugged, if she could make an effort than I could too.

"Did you two……" She trailed off suggestively.

"Yes." I replied blushing again. She smiled at me as she looked from my face down to my stomach.

"How was it?" Alice asked her voice light and fluttery.

"And we want details." Rose cut in.

"Don't leave anything out."

I sighed and retold me story, nightmare and all to them. When I was finished they both looked at me.

"Do you think that it worked though?" Rose asked her voice hopeful.

"I don't know. There's no way to tell for sure yet." I said biting my lip.

"Edward didn't seem mad when you told him that the whole trip was a plan?"

"No. When he realized that I wanted it too, he relaxed."

I glanced at the clock. I had fifteen minutes to get home.

"If you leave now you wont be late." Alice said following me gaze.

I nodded and walked to the door. I opened it only to find the door across the hall opening at the same time. Edward stepped out chuckling to himself as Emmett patted his shoulder.

He looked up at me, still grinning. They both looked up.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed, stepping past Edward and enclosing me in a monster bear hug.

"Emmett!!!!" Edward yelled, causing him to jump away from me.

"Careful with her." He scolded. Emmett just looked at me and grinned.

"Sorry." He muttered. Edward turned to face me.

"Ready to go?" he asked taking me in his arms, his head in the crease between my shoulder and neck.

"Yes." I breathed. He pulled back and led me out to the car.

When we pulled up to my house I realized I was far more nervous about going home that I was to talk to Alice. Even thought Alice knew what really was going to happen while I was gone while Charlie didn't, I was still nervous. What if he suspected something? I was decent at lying to Edward but could I pull it off with Charlie.

Edward turned the car off and got out to walk me to the door.

"Are you staying?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I just needed to keep focused on something pleasant to get me by. Edward just smiled at me and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

" As soon as I take the car back." he vowed. When we reached the door he kissed me lightly on the lips and turned around. I had the strangest feeling that this was hard on him as well, lying to Charlie.

"Dad! I'm home!" I called as I shut the door behind me.

"In the kitchen Bells!" I walked to the kitchen, every step I took filling with tension. Tension that quickly evaporated when I saw Charlie.

Mom had warned me when I came here that Charlie couldn't cook. So when I walked in a Charlie was standing over the stove frying... something wearing a _kiss the cook _apron it caught me off guard completely. As fate would have it the moment I walked in the door was the moment that whatever was in the pan started to burn. Billowing puffs of grey smoke rose to the ceiling, the fan whirling above us having little to no effect on the murky cloud.

Charlie turned the oven down and took the pan off as soon as he noticed where all the smoke was coming from.

"What were you trying to make?" I asked when the smoke started to clear.

Charlie sighed. " I was trying to make you dinner. I figured that after ruffing it all week it would be nice to come home to something that was already made for you."

Charlie had never really cooked for me. Then again that was more for my sake then his choice.

"Thanks, dad, but you really didn't have to do that I already ate with the Cullen's." I wanted to go upstairs and sleep, something I hadn't done nearly any of while I was gone. Plus I really wasn't to keen on the idea of sitting down to dinner with Charlie when Edward was probably already upstairs waiting for me.

"Oh, ok then... I guess I'll order pizza." Charlie said sounding a bit disheartened. I nodded and turned to walk up the stairs promising to make it up to Charlie tomorrow. I opened the door to my room and stepped inside.

It was empty.

Edward hadn't arrived back yet. I had only been apart from him for ten minutes, but because of all the time we spent together, we were inseparable, while we were away the amount of time away from him seemed like decades of torture. I paced around the room before finally becoming bored and loading up my ancient computer. I got changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts while I was waiting, by the time I left my now almost foreign bathroom the computer was welcoming me onto AOL.

I knew that I should check my mail, Renee had probably sent me a few e-mail's that I should read, but instead, I stared at the goggle toolbar thinking before finally typing something in.

There were two-million six hundred and ten results for early pregnancy symptoms. I clicked on the first one o found from Revolution Health. I read a few paged and then had to stop.

Okay, I knew about the morning sickness and the mood swings and the cravings. What everyone had failed to mention was the fatigue, constipation, constant urination, and the nosebleeds. I knew that this was going to be hard on me but what about Edward, my blood volume would raise and at any moment I could start bleeding. Perfect.

The site said that the most common sign within the first weak was tender breasts. I realized, frowning that I didn't have that... at all. Oh god, I wasn't pregnant!!! I failed, Edward would be so upset, I cant believe I let him down like that! I couldn't help myself, I started to sob. I turned the computer off and crawled into bed under the covers, a feeling of dread washing over me. How was I going to tell Edward, or tell Alice that she was wrong?

I jumped when a pair of cold marble arms hauled me up. I calmed down slightly as Edward cradled me against his chest, rocking me gently.

"Shhhh, Bella, it's ok. Tell me what's wrong." he whispered in my ear. I looked up into his eyes, the golden hew captivating me for a second before I burst into tears again, squeezing Edward against me.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" I cried.

"I don't know what went wrong, there must be something wrong with me." I whimpered. Edward pulled me away from him staring directly into my eyes.

"Never, say that again." he scolded.

"There is nothing wrong with you, nothing. Now what happened was it something with Charlie? Tell me." he coxed gentling his tone in the end.

"I cant be pregnant." I said letting the sorrow burn in my voice like acid. A flicker of something crossed Edwards face for only a second before it was gone, only to be replaced by a determined mask.

"What makes you say that?" he said soothingly, gathering me into his arms again.

" I went online, I was bored, and I was looking at symptoms for the first week, I don't have it, Edward, no symptoms. Pregnant people have symptoms!" I said my voice becoming louder on the last note as I cried uncontrollably into Edwards chest.

"Bella, shhhh, Bella." Edward cooed, the hint of laughter in his vice however caused me to pull back and look at him.

"You think this is funny? Were too late, Edward, we failed!" I cried throwing a half hearted punch at his chest.

"Bella, what did the website say?" he asked.

"That my chest should be sore." I whispered, thought I knew he could hear.

"They're not. I'm not pregnant." I said defeatedly.

"Bella, just because you don't have one symptom doesn't mean your not pregnant." Edward said calmly.

"Really." I asked hope filling my heart.

"Really, besides you already have one of the most promising signs now." he said smiling at me.

"Huh?" now I was confused.

"Do you not realize that you just broke down after realizing that your chest wasn't sore?" He said laughing.

"So?" I asked still not understanding.

"Your overly emotional, Bella. And as far as pregnancy symptoms goes, it's a start."

"So I still might be pregnant?" I asked hopefully.

"Only time will tell for sure, now come on lay down and sleep, we have school in the morning you know and you need your rest." within moments of my had touching the pillow I was asleep.

**Good news, I have the internet at home now!!!!!! I can post chapter as soon as they are done now!!!! Well hope you liked the new chapter... if you did...you could always tell me about it... in a review...? oh and don't forget if any of you have question don't feel afraid to message me I will try my hardest to answer you. Thanks for reading, until next time!**

**-BlueBloods359**

**Also, I didn't re-read this chapter so I apologize for any grammar mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 3 ½**

**A/N I was shocked at the number of reviews for this chapter, but I was even more shocked by the readers asking me what had transpired in the room across the hall with Emmett and Edward. I remember telling you that if you ever had any questions that you could just ask me and that I would do my best to answer them, well here's your answer. This first part of the chapter will be what happened in that room, followed by another chapter in Stained Glass Windows, there will be a small jump in time when the new chapter begins but not a huge one, and if I'm boring you with all of this rambling just remember this, this chapter is the one you've all been waiting for. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEmmett&Edwardxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I frowned to myself as I watched Alice run off with Bella. Alice's thoughts had been pounding at me loud and clear since we had entered the city limits. I knew that there was no point in delaying the inevitable. Besides, if Bella was talking with Alice, that would give me enough time to talk to Emmett, something I had planned to do as soon as we got back anyway.

I found him in his room, directly across from Alice's, playing his Xbox. He looked up as I walked in.

"Hey, your back already, I figured you'd stay hold up in that house as long as you could." he said smiling.

"She cant afford to miss any more school. Listen, Emmett, can I talk to you about something?" The look on his face told me that I had never had a serious conversation with him before. Actually, besides Carlisle, I had never really and serious personal conversations with any of my family. When we talked we usually were discussing how to make the next move and the best ways to protect ourselves; and the most recently Bella.

"Sure, you can sit down if you want." he said gesturing to the chair opposite of the one he was sitting on.

"You were the last one of us to change so I figured that you would be the most up to date on the current morals of this world."

"Edward, you don't have to explain yourself, just ask me what you wanted to ask me."

"When I was human, we had different morals. In my time girls wore dresses and it was required to go to church every Sunday. Religion and sin played a huge part in my upbringing. I know that customs have changed drasitkly from then to now -"

"Edward just get to the point, I know all of this." Emmett interrupted. I came to him especially for this conversation figuring he had the most knowledge in the field since he was the one with the most recent upbringing. However, now that I was here I couldn't seem to come out and say what I had been trying to say.

"Fine. You know about what happened in Chicago right?" I asked sighing.

"Considering it's all Alice, Rose, and Esme have been talking about since you left and he fact that I was stuck in the house the entire time so as not to ruin your excuse, yeah, I think I know what happened in Chicago." he stated a grin plastered on his face.

"I meant to ask you about that... how was it?" he asked seeming to finally take an interest in the conversation. Suddenly I found myself feeling awkward. I didn't know what to say. Emmett taking that as a sign continued.

"What's the matter, was it bad or something? Is that what this is about?" he asked, his grin falling as his face became suddenly worried.

"No-no nothing like that. It's just that... I'm not sure if I did the right thing. I mean I don't know what's gonna happen. Will the Baby be human? Will it hurt Bella at all if it's not?" I said quickly.

"Come on Edward, don't be silly." Emmett said smiling.

"Alice will know if anything like that happens and you know that. Now, come on Edward, just tell me the real reason why you're here talking to me instead of Carlisle or Jasper."

I froze.

Since when was he this observant? I sighed.

"Well the truth im worried,"

Emmet laughed.

"About what? You cant be worried that she's pregnant cause I sorta thought that that was the whole point."

"Well like I said in my youth certain things were considered sacred..."

"What er you worried that you've damned her to hell because you didn't wait till you were married?" he said laughing it off. I looked to the ground, maybe this wasn't the best idea. A grin broke out across Emmett's face.

"That's it isn't it. Your worried that you've now damned her." I nodded, unsure of what to say, this was uncharted territory for me.

"Listen, Edward. It's not like you had casual sex with her, you weren't using her. You love her, you know that you will marry her soon, it's not like she's just some girl. Her innocence would have been yours even if you had waited. You just made a split second decision, one that will make you both happy. Is that wrong? Wanting to be happy? No. It isn't its _normal _Edward, you did nothing wrong, you have not damned her to hell. If anything you've given her something she will love and cherish forever. That can not be a sin, never think that."

I stared at him while his words sunk in. In the end, it was not what he said that made me see the flaw in my reasoning, but his thoughts.

_I can't believe he really thinks that what they did was wrong. They just loved each other, gave each other the biggest parts of them that they could and he see's that as wrong? There is absolutely no sin involved in that, just love._

He was right, I realized. If Bella did get pregnant because of what we've done then the baby couldn't be the result of a sin, baby's were pure, sweet, innocent. They were untainted, clean. Babies were a blessing not something that could possible be conceived by sin.

"You know what Emmett, I think your right." I said smiling.

Emmett jumped up his hands in the air.

"Yes! Finally someone realizes that im a genius."

"I wouldn't got that far Emmett." I said sliding my hand through my hair making it, if possible, more disheveled.

"Haha.' he said leading me to the door.

"You should probably get Bella home before Charlie starts to worry."

"And remember." he said his hand on the door knob.

"Next time you need some help with the ladies, my door's always open." he stated placing a hand on my shoulder. I chuckled at the comment as the door opened.

**There you go the missing scene, happy now?????? OK now that that's done and over with on with the new chapter.**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 4**

"Bella? Bella, honey wake up." Edward cooed from beside me.

"Ughhhh." I muttered, leaning my body closer to him. He chuckled at me his voice light, the stiffness that usually accompanied it when I was this close was gone. He was free to be himself now with me, not having to worry about hurting me again. I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on Bella, you have to get ready for school, you haven't been there for a week.. I sighed grudgingly throwing back the covers clumsily climbing to of bed. I leaned down to Edward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Human moment." I replied as I strode over to the desk, grabbed my toiletries and headed for the bathroom. I paced my things on the counter and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was disheveled from sleeping and I had one of those annoying eye crusties but other than that I still looked like me. I wondered then what people would think if I was pregnant and they found out. I would feel bad for Charlie. I didn't want the whole town thinking that he was an irresponsible father because I had gotten pregnant. I had wanted this to happen, not Charlie. IF anyone should face any repercussions it should be me.

I undressed in a daze, my thought still trapped in what the town would think of me as I turned the shower on.

A soft knock at the door made me jump. I grasped at the side of the shower to keep myself on my feet, one of my legs already in the shower. I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door.

Edward was standing there outside the door his face bowed, obstructing my view of his flawless features.

"What's wrong Edward? Has something happened?" I asked worried. He usually stayed in my room and waited for me.

"No. I just realized something." he said a smirk visible even thought I could barely see his face.

"What?" I asked my eyebrows raised in confusion. He lifted his head and started at me. His realization hitting me and I had to fight the urge not to giggle like a school girl.

His voice was even as he spoke.

"I forgot to shower...mind if I join you?" he asked, his emerald eyes sparkling.

**Ok I think that that's a good part to leave off at not bad huh. **

**Lol just kidding, I wish I could see the look on your face right now. Lol. On with the story!!!**

He didn't wait for my response just stepped forward, causing me to move back. When he was in far enough he closed the door behind him. My mouth fell open when his hands traveled to the buttons on his shirt as he undid them one by one, all the while never taking his eyes from mine. When he pulled his shirt open and let it drop onto the floor behind him my heartbeat quickened. This was defiantly the preferred way to wake up in the morning. Within moments I realized that I no longer mattered to me what people thought of me being pregnant. I no longer cared. I realized then, without a doubt that I would give up everything to be with the man standing in front of me, no matter the cost, as long as he was happy, so would I be...forever.

My bathroom never felt so small until now with Edward standing feet from me. The air in the room crackled with energy. All I could do was stand there, frozen, mouth open as he brought his hands down and started to undo the zipper of his pants. And I remained like that until he pulled them off, along with his boxers and kicked them off to the floor.

He just smiled at me and reached out, taking my hand in his.

"Come on, Bella to take a shower you actually have to get wet." he said his voice barely containing his excitement.I was already wet, but not from the shower at all. He walked inside, going to the back, the jets soaking his hair and plastering it in spiky pieces to his forehead. He chuckled softly and looked at me.

"Bella, you might wanna lose the towel, and quite possibly step inside." He said, smirking devilishly.

I looked down, sure enough I still had the towel wrapped around my body. Oddly enough, I felt a wave of insecurity wash over me. Here was this...being, a mix of sophisticated elegance, chiseled body, and molten magma eyes capable of melting a glacier. And there was me: plain Jane, with no curves, and nothing extraordinary to show. Just mediocre Bella. Edward must have sensed something was wrong, because he stared at me with a perplexed gaze. I stood there, meekly, looking up from my hair falling across my line of vision.  
"What's the matter?" he asked, in a disappointed tone. The steam from the shower was rising up to the ceiling, snaking around the air. I answered him by looking at my body, then pouting my bottom lip when I stared back at him.  
"Hah! Oh, please." And before I even knew it, Edward had snatched the towel from around my body.

"Get in."

I gawked at him, yet did not venture into the shower. Something kept me from walking in, and while I wanted to be alone with Edward so badly, I turned to head out of the bathroom. I slowly stepped backwards, and then started running forward, in panic. I couldn't do it again.  
Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs, to make the first corner, I found Edward leaning against a wall, his glorious body glistening in the scattered sunlight.

"You know, Bella, if you want to run away from a problem, you're gonna have to do it to someone who's not faster than you."

"Uhh..." I stuttered, afraid yet excited of what may happen.  
Within a second, I was draped over his shoulder, and before I knew it, pressed up against the wall. My wrists were intact with Edward's ferocious grip, and he brushed his brooding lips from my shoulder up to my cheek. The hot water did nothing to warm the chills I was getting. Ironically, he opened his mouth at the side of my throat and combed my skin ever so gently. I exhaled slowly yet sharply at this experience.

"Go down," I pleaded. I wanted him to have all of me, all over again. I wanted to feel extreme, insanely in love. I wanted pleasure that would make my throat go sore. I wanted tears to sprout from my eyes in waterfalls, from all of the excitement. This danger, this feeling was indescribable, and yet if he had stopped, he'd be causing me more pain than he ever could.  
At my request, Edward moved his tongue in circles all around my body, from my neck, to my breasts and stomach, to every orifice he could reach...all the while, I was standing, cornered and unable to move. The steam had stuck pieces of my hair to my forehead. He turned and placed me under the showerhead, loosening my grip. To be a tease, I tried getting away, pulling at the doorhandle, but he locked an arm around me and lifted me up so my left leg was tied at his waist.

"Oh no, you don't."

Edward looked at me, only for a moment, but his eyes contained its own relevance. Once again, I was under the showerhead and lightly, Edward tugged on my hair, making my head fall back, my face getting hit by the water. With my right leg free, I positioned myself so I wouldn't slip and fall, pushing my leg against a wall. Edward reached around my back, and traced lines up and down my spine, until he went lower, and started stroking me, so precisely. I started whimpering, and I had to grab hold of something. My hands ached to squeeze something in my surroundings.

I had to hold on. But it seemed to be impossible. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. He was warm, a result of the water on his skin. I leaned in and crushed my lips to his and we devoured each other. His hands never leaving my body. We pulled back, gasping for breath that only one of us needed.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." he urged. I complied easily, and lifted my left leg. He grabbed it holding me stable while I lifted the other. Then I was crushed to him, the heat of his erection on my ass. I moaned, knowing what was to come.

He brought his mouth back to mine as he lifted me up like a rag doll and pushed his tip into me. The pressure of his invasion making me gasp and cry out as I stretched to accommodate the size of him. Before I knew it he was lifting me bak up his mouth moving from my mouth to my breast and he latched on suckling wildly as he surged into me. Each stoke sending me soaring to the crest of higher and higher waves until, screaming his name, I reached the stars. My cry of pleasure was matched by him as he allowed himself to orgasm. I smiled at the spurt of warmth that was coming from him.

Edward sighed and leaned into me his head resting on my shoulder, our bodies still joined, relishing in the little aftershocks effecting us both. We stayed like that for a while until Edward seemed to remember that we had to leave for school and now we were both soaked. He lifted me off of him gently and set me down on the floor outside the shower. I feeling of emptiness that came as a result of him pulling out made me frown slightly.

I grabbed a towel quickly, felling insecure once again, and wrapped it around me. When Edward noticed he chuckled and brought his hand to trail lightly across my cheek.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Edward reassured me.

"You're beautiful." he said touching his lips to mine lightly. His eyes were beginning to fade back to the topaz color that I loved so much as I got dressed and combed my hair out, not bothering to blow dry it. I was just going to put it up anyway.

I turned away from the mirror to find Edward leaning against the door, a satisfied look on his face.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, but were already late, thanks to your little escapades." I said walking to the door, he stood away and opened it. As I walked past him he leaned down to my ear.

"You know you like my 'little escapades'" he breathed making me blush. We left the house and drove to school quickly, arriving thirty minutes late. I walked into the main office, Edward trailing beside me, to sign in. I looked at the receptionist [ I forgot her name, sorry. apologetically. I had never been late to school once until now.

"Bella, honey. I can't believe your late. Honey, what happened?" she said almost sadly.

I had not expected to be asked why we were late and I flushed, not knowing what to say to her. Luckily, Edward had plenty of practice in that particular field.

"Im sorry ma'am it was my fault. I usually pick her up and I had some trouble with my car this morning." He said feigning embarrassment. She just nodded her head and gave us our slips. We walked to class quickly and the 'learning experience' began.

When we got to the lunch table Alice was already there waiting for us, a tray of untouched food on the table in front of her. She smiled knowingly as we took our seats. I could feel the heat rise up from my neck. Edward looked at me and smiled. Thankfully, she did not bring up why we were late. Instead we ended up talking about something far less important. The schools new obsession with_ High School Musical_.

"I really don't know what all of these girls see in that Efron guy." Alice said her arms coming out to show the table next to us full fo girls talking about him.

"He doesn't even really like being famous. He just likes to sing and stuff. I mean really. Personally, I don't find him attractive at all. What do you think Bella?" She said staring at me.

"I think he needs to cut his hair." I joked.

"What's with the whole musical craze that's been popping up in the past few years. I mean, some of them are decent but I can't take the mass amounts that the studios are spewing out now. All this started because of _Rent. _It's like the studios found on good sell and decided that they were going to milk the population for as much as they can wile the whole musical thing was hot." Edward said finally joining the conversation and not just staring at me.

"I mean, the only god one that came after that was _Hairspray_ and I only liked it because John Travolta plays a girl."

"Zac Efron was in that one too." Alice interjected.

Before the conversation could continue any further the bell rang and I left for gym. Edward paused to kiss me outside the locker room.

"Alice said the teachers out so you don't have too dress today." He murmured his face in my hair. He kissed me lightly and left for class. I walked in and sat next to Angela on the bleachers.

"Hey, Bella." She said.

"Hey." I said smiling at her.

"You look different. Did you do something to you hair?" she asked suspicion creeping into her tone.

I froze, could she tell just by looking at me? I cleared my throat.

"Umm, no. What's different?"

"I don't know you seem sorta... brighter." she said struggling for words.

"That's weird." I said trying to shrug it off. Thankfully I remembered the conversation from the lunch table and changed the subject once again to Zac Efron, who I knew Angela was obsessed over.

I nodded when it was appropriate, the whole time however, my mind was stuck on one question. Was I pregnant? I wanted to find out as soon as possible. Luckily for me I say an add for a knew kind of home pregnancy test that let you know if you were pregnant five days earlier. I thought of the dates in my head and was shocked to realize that I could take the test as early as today.

I was definitely going to stop at the drugstore on the way home.

The rest of the class passed in a daze and when the bell rang I jumped. I hurried out the door to find Edward leaning gracefully on the other side of the door waiting for me. When he noticed me expression he seemed worried.

"Bella, Is there something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"No, but we have to stop somewhere on the way home." I said taking his hand in mine as we strode out to the car.

I ran upstairs to the bathroom with the bag in my hand. Edward following me anxiously. I took it out of the box and followed the directions. Then I waited sitting next to Edward on the bathroom floor and waiting for what had to have been the longest three minutes of our existence. When they were over I got up shakily and looked at it. According to the box one pink line meant negative, and two lines meant positive.

My eyes filled with tears as I looked at the results. Tears of joy sprang from my eyes as I stared at the two pink lines that indicated my future.

**A/N **

**There you finally get the answer to the question you have all been waiting for. Sorry it took so long but I got writers block and had to ask someone for help. (Thank You BellaNova!!!!) I will start the next chapter A.S.A.P.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! ps. i did not re-read this at all. Sorry for any gramatical mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N First and foremost, I must apologize to everyone who has ready chapters 3 ½ and 4. I am So SORRY!!! I just re-read it. The grammar mistakes are frequent and terrible. I'm greatly sorry for those of you who hate those, I hope it didn't discourage you from reading anymore. I promise that I will try my hardest to re-read the chapters before I post them. Its just that u got so excited that it was finally done that I couldn't wait to post it. Ok. Enough with this authors note. On with chapter 5!!!!!!!** **oh. And just so you know, this chapter starts immediately after the last one ended.**

I just couldn't stop the tears from falling. I don't think I will ever be happier to see two tiny pink lines in my life.

"Bella?" Edward said cautiously, rising from the floor. He came up behind me and turned me to face him. H took to look at my tear streaked face and pain flickered across his features pure and unadulterated. He wrapped his arms around me gently and started to rock me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Don't worry, we can try again. This isn't over and hey, you never know maybe you didn't calculate the time right. Maybe your not far enough along for it to show on the test." he assured me.

I couldn't help it I started cracking up. He thought I was crying because I was sad I wasn't pregnant. When he pulled back and looked at me quizzically I knew I just had to tell him.

"Edward, I'm not crying out of sadness. I'm crying because there are TWO!!!! pink lines!" I said nearly bursting with excitement.

"Two...Pink..." he muttered to himself, trying to work through my words.

"Edward, we did it. I'm pregnant." I said a smiling.

His eyebrows dropped back to their normal position and he closed his mouth. His arms moved from his side and glided, slowly to rest on my stomach, directly over where our child was at this very moment. I brought my hand to rest on his and smiled at him, trying to coveigh my happiness. Then, as if the words had just sunk in his lips widened, revealing the sun. A smile so bright it would be impossible to miss. It was as if after all this time he realized that he was not damned to an eternity of hopelessness. He held his heart in this smile and I suddenly realized nothing was impossible.

Within a second I was in his armsmy tears started back up again. Edward's arms were wrapped around me protectively, lovingly as if I was the only person in the world he would die to protect. After what seemed like forever, he pulled away his hands on either side of my face.

"We have to go tell everyone. And we have to schedule a doctors appointment. I would have Carlisle do it, but, he never studied maternity. So we'll have to get you another one. We should probably find one in Port Angeles. If we stayed with one here the whole town will know about it by morning. We won't tell them until your ready. Wait, do you want to tell anyone yet? We don't have to tell anyone. I mean, at least not until your ready. You should probably be prepared though, as soon as Alice finds out you can expect to be shopping for stuff for the baby. Knowing her she's probably the one who decorated the nursery in her vision. God, I can't believe we did it, this is amazing, a miracle." he said in awe. A huge grin plastered on his face. I had never heard Edward ramble like that. I couldn't help but smile at it.

"So what do you want to do, do you want to tell anyone, or would you prefer to wait?" he asked his face even thought the excitement was still very evident in his eyes.

"I think we should tell your family now. Besides, if Alice finds out that we knew but didn't tell her she will be disappointed." Besides, I knew that Edward couldn't wait to tell his family the good news. He was practically glowing with pride.

I was in Edward's arms in a flash as he carried me out to the car. He opened the door with one hand, still crushing me gently to him with the other. Then we were off, speeding down the roads faster than usual. The ride, which usual with Edward driving normally took six minutes.

We were there in just over three.

When the car came to a sudden stop in the driveway, the change in motion causing my stomach to lurch uncomfortably. Edward looked a me as I groaned.

"Are you O.K.?" he asked his voice dripping with concern.

"Can we not do that again, please?" I asked my face flushed as I struggled to gain control of my stomach.

"Oh, god Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I'm—"

"Don't worry about it, Come on lets go tell everyone."

When we were on the porch Edward chuckled. Leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Alice has no idea, she hasn't seen a thing."

"Could everyone come to the living room, please." Edward said in his speaking voice once we were in the house.

One by one the Cullen's filed in, finding a seat and waiting for us to start. Each of their eyes alight with suspicion.

Edward cleared his throat before beginning. I was expecting some kind of speech or something but was surprised at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Bella's pregnant." he said and once again that earth shattering smile lit his face again as everyone stared at us, a look of stunned disbelief adorning their perfect faces. Then Alice squeaked and launched herself at me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact of the hug but was shocked to feel her arms around the back of my legs. I opened my eyes and looked down, only to find Alice hugging me around my legs, her face pressed lightly to my stomach. I looked to Edward in question, he just smiled and shrugged, amused.

"Umm... Alice, what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging the baby." she said as if it made the most sense in the world. When I looked up the rest of the family was smiling at Edward, who didn't even seem to notice. He was focused solely on me.

Alice stood up and grinned at me, her amber eyes shining brightly at me. Oh, no, I knew that smile all too well.

"Lets go shopping!" She exclaimed jumping slightly in excitement.

"Oh, noooo." I groaned.

"Alice, we can't go shopping now. So far only the six of you know. I think it would be a tad weird if we went shopping for baby stuff now. Let's just wait for a bit. I promise when I tell Charlie and Renee, we can go shopping, we'll make a day of it." I assured her.

She frowned slightly, before giving me the puppy dog look.

"Promise?" she asked her lowed lip pushed out and her eyes all wide and innocent looking.

"I promise." I vowed, I would need stuff... eventually.

"We should celebrate." Rosalie said from Emmet's lap.

"Hell yeah, Party time!!" Emmett boomed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe not a party, but we should do something to celebrate." Carlisle added.

"We could go to the fair. There's one that just opened up in Port Angeles." Jasper suggested, his face sudely filling with excitement.

"I love fair's." he said defensivly as everyone turned to look at him.

"I think a fair is a good idea." I said smiling at Jasper.

"Fine then, the fair it is." Rosalie said standing and starting for the door, dragging Emmett along with her. We all followed with her.

When we were by the Volvo Carlisle and Esme came up to us.

"Congratulation Bella, Edward. I'm glad that you actually decided to try." Carlisle said smiling, apparently they were infectious today.

"You have no idea how happy we are Bella, the whole family. It's like you've givin us all a gift." I couldn't help the blush that started to creep up my neck at her praise.

"So, when's the wedding?" Esme asked causing my head to snap to Edward who was looking at Esme. The world started to spin.

"Now you've done it." Edward scolded as the world faded to black.

I returned to consciousness to the sound of one melodic voice, even thought I heard him, I could still not bring myself to open my eyes.

"Should she go to the hospital?" Edward asked looking to Carlisle.

"No she should be fine."

"What about the baby?"

"The baby should be fine too, she will have to see a doctor soon thought to make sure the test she took was positive or not."

"It was." Alice said happily.

"I still don't know what I said that upset her so much that she would pass out." Esme said confused.

"Esme, Bella has some...problems with the marriage question." Edward said on a sigh.

"What do you mean problems?"

"She's waking up." Alice chimed in as my eyelids started to open.

"Bella, Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked stroking my hair. I just groaned and tried to sit up.

"Whoa, take it easy." Edward said as I tried to stand.

"Lets take her inside." Esme said to Edward as he lifted me,,bridal style, and carried me into the house.

"Her blood pressure seems to be dropping" Carlisle's voice. His voice sounding distorted. I groaned as I fought a wave of dizziness, Unfortunately I was no where near strong enough and unconsciousness took over once again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**E.p.o.v.**

"It's probably low blood sugar. What did she eat today?"Carlisle asked as I set Bella down on the couch and kneeled next to her.

" At lunch she had half of a piece of pizza, seventeen nacho cheese doritos, and three quarters of a twenty one ounce water bottle" I recited.

"What about for breakfast?"

"She didn't eat breakfast."

"Why not, you normally make her eat breakfast don't you?" Carlisle asked looking at me.

"We didn't have enough time, we were late as it is." I looked down, embarrassed. I was sure that if I was human I would be as red as Bella by now.

"Oh, I see." Carlisle said a smile lighting his voice.

"It's probably low blood sugar, it's common for pregnant women to faint during the frst few weeks, it's a result of her blood vessels expanding. You should probably go find her something. We don't have anything for her here, you might have to go get her something."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her." Esme said, having had to sense my unease about leaving her the way she was now. I nodded to her, she was right, Bella would be safe here and who else would know what she liked. I got to my feet.

"I'll be back soon, coming Alice?" I asked, she could help also. Plus she could tell me when Bella was about to wake. One of the perks of having a psychic sister. She nodded and followed me to the door. I took one last look at Bella, and raced off to the car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**B.p.o.v.**

My eyes opened slowly, letting my eyes adjust.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"He went with Alice, he'll be back in a minute honey." Esme's tender voice sang to me.

"I'm sorry for mentioning the m-word, I didn't know." With the mention of what happened, the events leading up to it rushed back. My hand flew to my stomach and I gasped.

"Don't worry, Bella. The baby should be fine. But listen, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now and now that I have the chance I see no better time." She said her eyes boring into my own.

"Bella, I just wanted to thank you. I don't know where we'd be had Edward not found you. These last few months have been miraculous. He's warm, Bella, he's warm whereas before he was cold and alone. You made him see life for what it was worth living for. You've made him realize, Bella, that even though his heart is still, it was not dead. I owe you for that, we all owe you. You've givin us the real Edward back. He's living now, whereas before he was just an empty shell." Esme finished her eyes glossy. I knew that if she could she would be crying now, like I was.

Just then the door flew open, causing me to jump, within the time it took me to realize what had happened I was safe in Edwards arms.

"Bella, what happened? Why are you crying? Esme? Why is she crying?" Edward looked from me to Esme, then chuckled. Obviously having had a mental conversation with her.

"Bell, Bella, Bella," he murmured whipping away my tears. The tears slowed and my breathing became more regular again, I had no idea that the family really thought of me that way. The look of sincerity on Esme's face finally made me realize that I was, in fact, a valued member of this family now.

Edward picked me up in his arms and started for the stairs. He leaned down placing his face in the crook of my neck kissing me there gently.

"I need to thank you as well." He whispered as he closed the door to his room behind him.

**Well, there you go the newest chapter. I tried to go over it for mistakes but im not sure if I got them all. Sorry :( Also, there will be a jump in time from the ending of this chapter to the beginning of the next one. It wont be like months or anything but I need the sory to progress in order to get to the main plot. Nope were not there yet. Also, keep in mind tht I have read Eclipse I know what happens, but this story was started before Eclipse was realeased so none of the things that happened in it have happened yet in this. Just a bit of a forwarning. Anyway, hope you liked it. REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 5 ½ **

**ok, im sorry. When I was editing my chapter 6 I forgot that I had written a chapter 5 and ½ im sorry, here is the forgotten chapter. It takes place in between five and six. When I post the next chapter I will just take this on out and add it to 6 so there's not confusion. Hopefully, this small chapter will sate you for a few days while I finish the next chapter. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**B.p.o.v.**

"So I was thinking that we should put a changing table over here by the window. Probably white to match the dresser. That would work. Don't you think?" Alice asked, looking up from the floor plans.

She was obsessed about adding to the house to make a room for the baby. We were sitting in the living room, in the corner. It was strange. All of the Cullens were sitting in the living room together, but doing separate things. Esme, Jasper and Carlisle were reading. Rose and Emmett were watching t.v. and Edward, Alice and I were discussing the baby's room. I was actually getting into this whole decorating thing. I hadn't even fought Alice when she set up the first shopping trip to Part Angeles. I was excited, everyone was.

We found a doctor already, who confirmed what we already knew. My appointments were already scheduled. Everything was going perfect.

"It think that would be good, but should the dresser be on the right side? It doesn't look right. Maybe if we moved it closer to the corner?" I asked.

Edward's hand was resting lightly on my stomach, just under my shirt, his finger drawing small, soothing circles on the exposed skin. He leaned over and looked at the plans.

"If we move it toward the corner, we'd have to move the book shelf. Maybe we can move it over by the right wa-"

He stopped speaking, his jaw snapped shut with an audible smack as he whipped his head around to look at me. His eyes grew wide and his fingers stopped moving.

"Edward? What's wrong." I asked when he didn't respond I looked to Alice, only to find her looking at me with the same expression. In fact, as I looked around the room, everyone was turned towards me, the looks on their faces identical to one another.

"Uhhh, guys?" I questioned, my voice shaking slightly.

Edward was the first to recover.

"The baby." he said in awe. My hand flew to my belly.

"Edward, what about the baby?" I was getting nervous now. Was something wrong already?

"I can...the baby's... I can hear the baby's heartbeat." he said his face lighting up with a brilliant smile. One that was happening quite often recently. My eyes started to water as tears threatened to spill. I looked around the room at my family, each of their faces plastered with nearly blinding smiles. I fell asleep that night with Edward's face resting lightly on my stomach, singing the baby it's lullaby.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

**Also, I have a new review incentive, the first person to review any future chapters gets an answer to any one question they ask. So you think your first, go ahead hit the button. Now the real chapter!!!**

**Chapter 6**

"Come on Bella!!! I wanna see it. Pleaaaaasssssseeeeee!!!!!" Alice whined from beside me. The 'it' she was talking about was my first ultrasound; it was still warm form the printer. Edward and I had just gotten back to school from our doctors appointment.

Edward was still grinning.

"I don't know……." I teased; Alice just opened her mouth in shock and looked at me. She put on an act as her eyes got glossy and her lower lip wobbled. How could I say no to that face?

"Geeze Alice, I was just kidding." I said as I handed it over to her, she beamed at me and snatched it from my hands.

"Ouch!" I shrieked as the paper glided across my skin, tearing it.

Alice froze, even her breathing had stopped.

"Here, Bella, I'll look at it later. I'm going to go hunting. Now." She whispered, handing the paper back. Her eyes were as black as pitch; I'm guessing it had been a while since she hunted.

Edward's hand, which was until now rubbing circles on my wrist, had stopped. I turned to face him when I did I nearly feinted.

"Bella, are you alright? Come on we'll go to the nurse and get something to put on it. You defiantly do not need to get an infection right now." He said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Umm, Edward……" I said as he dragged me through the hallway.

"Huh?"

Stating the obvious I said "I'm bleeding."

"I know that's why we need to get you to the nurse's office."

"It doesn't…I mean your not…..Edward your breathing." I finished lamely, a look of pure shock on my face.

"I know." He said smiling wider.

"And it's not bothering you?" I asked in wonder, how was this at all possible? After all the times he stressed to me about not being able to be close to me…. Wait, never mind, how much closer could we get now.

"It's fine I can handle it now."

"But how?"

"Bella," He said stopping and turning me to face him.

"I went thought months without you, and then I thought I lost you. That was the worst thing I have ever gone through. I can never go through that again. Especially if it I was the cause. I could never hurt you Bella, I'm not going to let my cravings get in the way of that." He said his eyes searching mine as he held my wrists in his hand.

"Oh," was all I could say." He sighed

"Come on Bella, let's go get you that band-aid."

When we got to the nurse's office there as a line so we had to wait, much to Edward's displeasure. After checking his watch for the hundredth time I had had enough.

"Edward, would you stop already, it's just a paper cut."

"Bella, do you have any idea how easily cuts on your hands can get infected. You really do not need an infection right now."

I looked down at the picture I had resting on my books. Edward followed my gaze his hand moving to rest on my slightly rounded stomach.

"He's perfect." I breathed, looking at the tiny blur. You could barely make out the shapes but with Edwards help I could make out the important details, his head, heart, legs, and arm.

"He's ours." Edward whispered in my ear. I knew that this baby, our baby, meant the world to the Cullen's, Edward and I especially. It was like we were all waiting, in silent agony as the days passed by slowly, just waiting to hear his first cry ringing through the night.

"Bella?" A voice called from the doorway. I looked up to see Lauren staring at me.

"Hey." I said trying to be friendly, even thought I knew she still harbored some resentment towards me. She still did I realized when Edward's arm tightened and he growled softly by my ear before straightening up. I slipped the tiny picture under my notebook and set the books down on the table as she walked closer.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I have a test next period, so I'm faking a headache." She said shrugging.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, I got a paper cut, figured I should get a band-aid and some disinfectant."

"Isabella Swan?" the nurse called out.

"Here." I said sliding off the table.

"I'll see you later." I said as Edward and I walked into the tiny room.

"What do you need?" the nurse asked looking from me to Edward.

"I just need a band-aid, and maybe some Neosporin. I got a paper cut."

I took the band-aid and the Neosporin, grabbed my books and left.

I turned to see Edward frowning. "What's wrong?" I asked

"Huh, oh nothing, I was just wondering about what Lauren was thinking of."

"Well, what was she thinking?"

"Something about how someone will get what's coming to them. I don't know it was strange."

"Are you going to come to gym with me again?" I asked hopefully, ever since I started sitting out, my doctors excuse read "for personal matters", Edward had been finding ways out of his AP history class to keep me company.

"Yes." He said with a smile.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." He said against my hair as I stood outside the gym. I smiled up at him and nodded. Ever since I had gotten pregnant Edward has been the sweetest. When I asked him about it he asked how he could not be sweet to the women who was giving him a child, that I was giving him the greatest gift in the world.

I took my seat by at the far end of the bleachers and took out my tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights _I hadn't even read a paragraph when Angela plopped down next to me.

"Bella, are you ever going to tell me why you can't take gym anymore?"

"I told you, my blood sugar has been acting up, it makes me pass out when my heart rate gets too high." I lied; I hated lying to Angela who has done nothing but be kind to me. And I knew that when I started to tell people she would be one of the first people I told, I felt like I trusted her.

She looked at me suspiciously. I had inkling that she knew I was lying to her, but didn't want to say anything. She was probably waiting for me to feel comfortable enough for me to tell her myself. I gave her my most reassuring smile and she went to line up as the gym teacher called role.

Edward walked in the gym and took his place by me, his gaze automatically going from my stomach to my eyes.

We said nothing as the class played dodge ball, we didn't have to. That was one of the things I liked most about being with Edward. With him, there was mo acquired silences.

Just then a ball came flying at us, which Edward deflected easily. A low growl erupted from his throat and I took his arm to calm him. His eyes were locked on Tyler, who had thrown he ball.

"Sorry, Bella!" Tyler cried as the game started back up. He had no idea how close he was.

Edward calmed down eventually. Then the end of the day announcements came on.

"Please excuse this announcement. There is a tennis meeting this afternoon out back by the courts at three fifteen." Lauren voice rang out. Her being the senior class president gave her the role of announcer for the year.

"Also, if there are any more copies of the summer reading books out please return them to the library immediately….." Usually I tuned them out but today was different, I was actually listening.

Edward stiffened from beside me. His eyes narrowing into slits of black.

"Edward, what's wrong." I asked worried.

"Lauren." He growled. My attention immediately snapped back to the announcements.

"utrn you physicals. Also, Isabella Swan, please come to the main office-"she said her voice taking on a mean edge.

"You left you ultrasound on the nurse's office." My face flushed instantly. And I turned to look at Edward, who was string at me. The bell rang suddenly and I jumped. I practically ran from the gym to Edwards's car. Ignoring the stars of everyone as I passed.

**Tah-dah a new chapter! (Sorry it's a bit short.)**** The next one will be Bella telling Charlie, I know you've all been waiting for that one. Also, after the next chapter there will be a time jump. I'm not sure yet how far but I'll let you know when I post it. Review!!!! It makes me write faster!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows **

**Chapter 7**

**Wow, guys. Is all I can really say about the mass amounts of reviews I received for chapter 5 ½ within less than 12 hours I had 80, you guys are absolutely amazing, I love you all!!!! Also, I may have mentioned in earlier notes like this one but…..the baby will be a boy, simply because I made a typo in Alice's vision in the first chapter of SOE and as a result the baby will be a boy, if you are the first reviewer please do not waste your one question on asking the sex of the baby. That goes for everyone else. Also, I don't think I have to tell you this but I LOVE reviews; However, I do NOT like reviews that just have the one word update written and nothing else. If you are actually taking the time to review, make it more than one word. I want to know what you think of the story, so try and refrain from the word update, I always update as soon as I finish the chapter, that will not change now, I promise. Also, if anyone needs an idea for a story just ask, my head is swimming with them. And as of right now Bella is 4 ½ months pregnant. Wow this is long on with the chapter! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

**B.p.o.v.**

"Bella?" Edward asked after what seemed like an eternity of driving. I looked over at him, his hands were clenched tight on the steering wheel and indents were staring to form. My mind was racing. How could she do this to me? I knew that we never really were friends and that she resented me because Edward was mine and not hers after all of the effort she had put into trying to get him from the start; But for her to go to that level, to hurt me that much. I wasn't ready for the whole school to know, I thought I had time. I hadn't even told Charlie yet.

Oh, god Charlie.

I'm going to have to tell him tonight. If he found out tomorrow that his only daughter was pregnant and I hadn't told him he would be even more furious with me.

"Im fine." I stated, even thought I know he knew that I was not.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me, his voice becoming soothing, almost reverent.

"That it's time to tell Charlie." He looked into my eyes searching for something, some kind of okay to do something to Lauren for what she had done to me. After a while he nodded and we sped towards home.

I knew that Charlie had today off so I wasn't surprised to see his cruiser in the driveway; but even thought I knew it was there, as soon as I saw it my heart beat sped up, my pulse quickened. I was scared, terrified actually.

Edward walked around to my side and let me out; then, taking my hand in his he led me to the door and I walked in, we found him in the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella." He said smiling at me before he noticed Edward.

"Edward." He said formally, acknowledging that he was actually in the room.

I looked to see Edward staring at me. He squeeze my hand and nodded slightly.

"Dad, can I we talk to you for a second?" I asked, my voice sounding small and shaky even to my own ears. Charlie looked from me to Edward suspiciously and pulled out a chair and sat at the table. Edward and I sat also, I was scared stiff.

"Dad, you know that Edward and I have been dating for a while now, and were very serious with our relationship. We love each other, we do."

Charlie was beginning to fidget in his seat, nervous.

"Just tell me what it is Bella." He said, he knew it was going to be bad, I could tell by the way his face was coloring.

"Dad, I'm pregnant." I said looking into his eyes. I suddenly found that all of the fear and timidness I felt when I entered the house was gone. After all, why should I be scared, I loved my baby, I did not, in any way, regret becoming pregnant. I was proud of what Edward and I had created, even if I let my parents down in the process.

I watched in silence as the word sunk in. Charlie's face was becoming purple, all of the blood rushing to his face in anger. Then he exploded.

"Your what?" he said calmly, his voice sounding completely different from the way his face looked, the blood rushing to his ears and cheeks causing them to turn purple.

"Bella's pregnant, Charlie." Edward said calmly.

"You! You did this!!!!!" he screamed rising from the chair, looking at Edward with a look of hatred.

"DAD!!!!" I screamed, it's not just Edwards fault, I was there too!" I screamed

"GET OUT!" Charlie screamed at Edward, not seeming to have heard what I had said. Edward just sat there calmly looking directly at Charlie.

"I love her Charlie, and I'm going to take care of her, and the baby."

"You LOVE her! You don't even know the meaning of love, your not even eighteen years old!"

"I _do _lover her Charlie; there is no age limit on love."

"NO. You don't. Now get out of my house before I arrest you." Charlie said, his voice taking on a deadly calm. Edward looked at me apologetically and rose from his chair.

"NO!" I screamed.

"If he goes then I go." I practically snarled at Charlie, my voice lowering more than I had thought possible. Edward and Charlie both flinched.

"No, Bella. _He _is leaving. Now." He said turning to me.

My eyelids were becoming hot and itchy as the tears I'd been holding back threatened to spill. I knew my eyes were glossy as I turned to face Edward.

"Wait for me outside, I have to get some stuff." I said quietly. Edward just nodded, I knew he would be in my room within seconds of leaving the front door.

"You are NOT leaving with him!" Charlie bellowed his face an eerie shade of violet.

"Yes, Charlie I am, if you won't let me be with Edward under this roof then I will have to be with him under his. I love my baby, Dad. I know that it was not a mistake and if I had the chance I'd do it again. I haven't told mom yet, I'll call her when I get to the Cullen, I'd appreciate if you would wait to call her so that I could tell her first." I said as I turned to leave the kitchen, leaving Charlie standing there in shock. As I reached the stairs I let go of the tears I was holding back and let them flow freely, this was not how this was supposed to happen.

When I reached my room Edward was already packing my second suitcase. He looked over at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said the pain in his eyes becoming more evident the closer I got as I approached him. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed quietly as he held me humming me my lullaby. When I was done and the tears had stopped I leaned away from him and grabbed my suitcases.

"I'll be at the car in a minute." I said sounding somewhat detached as I left my room, my old room. When I reached the bottom of the stairs Charlie was waiting for me, his face was grave.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." He pleaded.

"Yes, dad I do have to do this. I love him, and you despise him, I can't do this anymore."

I turned away from him and headed for the door. As soon as my hand touched the doorknob Charlie whispered in a last ditch attempt, "What if he leaves you again?"

"He won't." I whispered to the door.

"Neither of us would survive it this time." And with that I left the house that I had called home for the last year. Edward grabbed my hand reassuringly as we drove down the damp streets in Forks. When we reached the Cullens house, my house, Everyone was waiting for us as we walked in. The looks on their faces portraying their guilt. Seeing all of their faces holding so much pain was too much to bear.

"What's with all the morbid faces, it's not like someone died." I said, trying to lighten the mood that weight down so heavily on the room.

"This is my fault" Alice said sadly from her place on Jasper's lap.

"NO!" I yelled, having had enough of all of the misplaced guilt.

"This is no one's fault. I want my baby, I want to live here, and I want to marry him!" I screamed pointing at Edward. Everyone looked at me their mouths open wide in disbelief. I turned to look at Edward, only to find him looking at me with wide eyes. I had not planned on saying that at all. And the look that everyone in the room told me that perhaps I should not have said it.

"Bella." Edward said his voice quiet. I just stood there staring at him. I knew that I had never givin him an answer when he asked me the night we got back form volterra, but maybe now was not the right time to tell him. Especially after the fact that I fainted as a result of Esme bringing up the subject. There was a silence that echoed in the room as I stared into Edwards searching eyes. I looked away for an instant, wondering why no one was saying a thing. What I found instead of the shocked faces was...nothing. The only people in the room, and probably in the house was Edward and I.

"Bella." Edward said again, as I turned back to him. He pulled me close to him, cradling me in his arms.

"Bella." He whispered into my hair. He was saying my name as if it was the only word he knows, like each letter was his life, like I was his life. I held on to him like he was my rock, because he was. I knew no with absolute certainty that he loved me as much as I loved him. I was certain hat he would never leave me again.

"Im sorry, Edward, I know that that was probably not the best timing. But I meant it, I do love you and I love our baby." I smiled at him as I continued.

"I want to marry you Edward." His eyes darkened for a moment as he brought his mouth down to mine in a searing kiss. He led me to the love seat and sat me down softly. He simply smiled at me when I raised my eyebrows in question. Then he was gone and back; of course within the second, kneeling before me his eyes burrowing into mine.

"Isabella Swan. You know that I love you. I love you now and I will love you for forever. You have made my life joyous by just being near me. You are my life, my-my soul, my everything. Will you marry me?" he said his eyes glossing, even thought I knew that no tears would come.

"Yes." I whispered. He slipped the ring on my finger. He lifted me up bridal style and kissed me. Then I remembered something. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked pulling away from me.

"Renee, I still have to call Renee." I said pulling away from Edward and walking to the phone. I picked it up and looked at the numbers numbly before hitting the right ones. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me." I said as I found that I really did miss her, I hadn't even spoken to her for a while, I was good to here her voice not to just read the word she wrote on a computer.

"Hey, Bella. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine mom, but listen there's something I need to tell you."

"Is there something wrong?" she asked her voice taking on a nervous edge.

"No there's nothing wrong it's just that I'm- I'm pregnant. And before you say anything mom, please just don't tell me that I am making a huge mistake, I love my baby, and Edward and I are going to get married. Don't worry I already told Charlie, and he freaked mom, I don't think I can take it if you freaked too. I moved out, I can't take it anymore. He treated Edward like he was the devils spawn, mom. He told me I needed to get rid of my baby. I want my baby." I had grown more and more hysterical as I went on so I decided it would be best to end it there.

"Bella, I can't say that I think your being completely responsible and I can't say that I'm not disappointed, I thought that I had taught you well. You know what I went through with Charlie." she paused.

"But I think that it's not something I can tell you what to do for. You are old enough now to make your own decisions. And if this turns out to be a mistake, and I'm not saying it will be, I think that it's one you need to learn from on your own. Bella, honey, I love you, and I always will, no matter what happens, you know that right?"

"Yeah mom, I know. I love you, too."

'Call me if you need me."

" I will mom, bye." and with that I hit the end button. I didn't expect that particular conversation to go as well as I did. For one, she didn't disown me, and she didn't tell me that Edward was an idiot. Just then a pair of cold arms wrapped around my waist.

"That went well." Edward whispered, his face pressed lightly in my hair.

"Mmmhhh, I murmured, tipping my head back slightly.

"Want to go to bed?" he asked as I tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"Mmhuh." I said nodding tiredly. This pregnancy thing was taking a lot out of me. Edward lifted me lightly and climbed the stairs, He placed me on the couch-bed, apologizing and promising to get a real bed tomorrow. He kissed me goodnight then lay his hand on my stomach. I fell asleep to the baby's lullaby.

**There you go she told them! Just a little background info, Bella's lullaby and the baby's lullaby are different, Also, I already have the baby's name picked out, all of it. Yay! Hopefully the characters in this chapter aren't completely occ, sorry it they are. Will you be the first to review? Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 8**

"Bella, wake up. It's almost time for school." Edward said nudging me lightly.

"Ugh, I don't want to go back." I said as my eyes opened, taking in his face just a few niches from my own.

"If you think it's going to be bad, wait and see if you don't go today, then people will talk even more." He said reassuringly. I just rolled over and covered my head with the blanket. Edward sighed.

"Bella, I'm sorry if you didn't get the chance to tell people the way that you wanted to; but Bella, they would have found out eventually, this is just a little bit sooner then we anticipated. Don't let everyone upset you, Bella; your not one of those girls who just 'got pregnant' by their boyfriend because you weren't thinking. We were thinking Bella; we knew what we were doing." The mattress lifted lightly as he got off the chair and walked to the side of the room that I could see. He was pacing, running his fingers through his already disheveled hair. He always paced when he was thinking about something important. Finally he looked at me his eyes both pleading and wary.

"Please, tell me that you wanted this Bella. Tell me that you didn't just do it because you knew I wanted it." He walked over to the bed, lifting the covers back and revealing my entire face. He looked so lost, so uncertain that I nearly started to cry. How could he think that I didn't want this after everything that had happened in the last four and a half months? I didn't respond right away. I simply threw the covers back and hoped out of bed, throwing myself into his arms.

"Of course I wanted this, I still do." I assured him. I kissed him lightly on the lips and proceeded to get ready for school.

"I set y stuff on the counter in the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was pale still, but somehow I was giving off this glow, a radiance of light from my skin. My hair was messy but it somehow looked shinier, stronger than I had ever seen it. I looked……good, better than I had in a while. As I looked at my reflection in the mirror a wave of nauseousness rolled over me, followed by a flash of heat curling through my body. I collapsed to the floor softly holding my stomach as the heat and the pain rolled through me. What was happening? What was wrong? When the pain ebbed away to a bearable amount and I rose to my feet and looked back at my reflection. A sheen of sweat coated my body. I felt weak, drained like every movement was talking far too much energy. I turned the shower on and jumped in, still dazed. Then it hit me. I knew that pain, that fire. I had felt it once before. I looked down at my hand, the small crescent shape scar was still there, just a few degrees cooler then the rest of my skin, and just a shade lighter. Was the baby doing this to me? Was the baby going to be okay? Was the new questions that were circling my mind like a hamster on a wheel. But the question most prominent was whether or mot I should tell Edward. I knew that if I did tell him, he would take me directly to Carlisle. What if they found out that something was going to happened to me if the baby stayed. What if they decided that it was too dangerous to keep. I placed my hand on my stomach. I was carrying a life beneath my hand. A miracle. I sighed, picking up the blow dryer that seemed heavier somehow. I could not tell Edward, I couldn't tell anyone. At least not now, if it got worse maybe, if I felt that it was a dire emergency. But for now it would be my secret to keep, I couldn't risk them deciding to terminate. I walked out of the bathroom, after looking in the mirror once more to compose myself. Hopefully Alice hadn't seen it already.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as he pulled on a grey sweater.

"Yes." I answered. He took my hand in his and led the way down the stairs. The pain I had felt in the bathroom was not gone completely. It felt as if there were hot coals in the pit of my stomach, and the heat was slowly working it's was through my system. I realize when we reached the living room, that there was something I had not factored into my plan to keep this a secret. Jasper eyed me as we walked past, raising his eyebrow in question. I would have to avoid him now.

We drove to school in silence, Edwards hand running calming circles on the back of my hand. He pulled into him usual stop and got out, opening my door for me. I got out hesitantly, not looking at the crowds of students. Edward growled low in his throat, probably as a result of someone's thoughts, as we walked through the lot to our first block.

"Edward wait." I said stopping dead in my tracks.

"What? What's wrong." he said his gaze darting around checking me.

"We have to go the main office, to get the picture back." I said, I had been so caught up in what had happened that I nearly forgot the picture of our baby.

I started to walk quickly to the main office building, Edward in tow. A blast of warm air hit us as we walked in and the receptionist turned around to greet us. When she realized who we were her smile faltered slightly.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely, even thought she already knew why we were here.

"Yes we needed to pick up something, and ultrasound photograph." Edward said when I just stared at her. She reached under the counter and came up with the photo in her hand. She held it out to me, but when I tried to take it from her she held on and I looked her in the eye.

"You know Bella, I had my daughter when I was your age, don't let anyone get you down, be proud of your baby. Don't worry what everyone else thinks of you, it only matters what you think if yourself." She said assuring. She let the paper go and turned away. I stood there in stunned silence until the bell rang signaling that I was late for first block. Edward tapped my shoulder and we walked to class together.

When we walked in, Lauren was sitting in the back talking to Mike. She looked at us then looked away quickly, her face flushing slightly.

My muscles clenched and my hands baled into fists.

"Bella." Edward warned having had to have noticed my sudden tension. I took a step forward and the noise in the room quieted. Everyone turning towards me, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Bella, lets just sit." Edward said calmly, how was it that he was being the reasonable one now. I remember when I had to distract him so he didn't kill the men when we weren't even dating and he found us in Seattle. Now, I was the one who wanted to hurt someone. I realized he was right and I worked on letting the tension wash away as I took my seat in the back with Edward. I sat down in my seat realizing what had almost just happened. I was never one for confrontation of any kind, but I knew that without Edward there I would have fought her, and a part of me knew I would have won. The burning in my stomach, in my blood was still there ever present from this morning. Maybe that was what was causing me to be so nasty, the pain having an effect on my temperament. Yeah, that was it I told myself. I would be better when I got rid of this bug. A bug, yeah that's what it is. How could I be so silly to think that a simple stomach bug was something caused by the baby. I told myself that I was just being paranoid; there was nothing wrong it was just a bug, nothing wrong. I was fine.

"I'm fine." I whispered, as the world went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**E.p.o.v.**

I looked over to my right, where Bella sat, a panicked look on her face. Her heartbeat sped up slightly and she murmured to herself

"I'm fine." Then she slouched forward her eyes rolling back.

"Bella." I said, my voice a panicked whisper.

"Bella!" I screamed, jumping out of my chair to kneel beside her, everyone in the class turned around in their seats, a girl in the corner screamed. If I had a heartbeat at all in that moment, it surly would have stopped. I picked Bella up and ran her to the door of the classroom, everyone staring at us stunned. As soon as the metal door closed behind us, I took off, running as fast as I could. I was out of the school in seconds, completely bypassing my car, I would run quicker. Then, I was bursting through the doors of the emergency room, cradling Bella's limp form in my arms. I was scared, terrified actually; Bella has passed out before but now was different, her heartbeat was sluggish, her skin clammy and cold and I knew that something was wrong.

"I need to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen, NOW." I said to the receptionist who shrunk back, away from me, I didn't even want to know what my eyes looked like right now, the nurse looked terrified.

"I'll go g-get him, sir." She choked out, before turning to run out of the room. Within moments I was being ushered into a private room, the white lights buzzing softly overhead.

"Set her down on the bed." The doctor who had brought me into to the room said. Where was Carlisle? The man, no older then Emmett, was checking her pulse, her blood pressure.

"Can you tell me what happened." He asked in a calm voice.

"She fainted." I said, I had thought that that was fairly obvious. He checked both of her arms.

"Any drugs?"

"No." I said impatient.

"Has she been sick lately?"

'No."

He hooked her up to an I.V. the needle piercing her skin, ushering no response from her. The doctor moved down to her abdomen, and I stiffened. He lifted her shirt up and pressed down once on her slightly rounded stomach.

I was on the bed in a second, crouching over Bella, a low, deep growl tearing from my throat. The doctors eyes widened, and he stepped away from me.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room." He said, the calmness of his voice was erased, replaced by a nervosa choked sound.

"You can leave now, Dr.Evans. I'll take over." Carlisle said, suddenly appearing in the doorway. He was staring at me, his tone disapproving of the way he had found us. The man, Dr. Evans turned and bolted from the room.

"Where were you,?" I said as he walked towards Bella.

"I was removing a tumor from a four year old." He said curtly, looking at me out of the scorner of his eye, as he focused on Bella.

"She just passed out?" he asked

"Yeah, she just murmured 'I'm fine' and passed out cold, she normally responds when I call her name but there was nothing, then her heart started to slow, so I brought her here."

"Anything unusual happen at all today?"

"Well," I said smirking.

"she almost hit, Lauren."

"Has Bella, ever been violent before?"

"No, why?" I asked suspicious.

"It might be the pregnancy, she's going to be moody because of all of the hormones, and she probably just passed out because her blood vessels are still expanding, I also noticed that she didn't eat breakfast this morning, again, Edward." He said accusingly.

My eyes widened.

"We didn't- I mean we weren't-" I stuttered, Carlisle smiled.

"I know Edward, she didn't got out of bed until late, I can hear you know." He said.

"She has to stay here until she wakes up, when she does have the nurse page me. Don't kill anyone while your here, please." Carlisle said, closing the door behind him. I took my place by Bella's side and sat, waiting for her eyes to open.

**See, told you reviews make me post faster, ok, who's first?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 9**

**B.p.o.v.**

The acrid smell of rubbing alcohol was staring to make my nose burn, was the first thought that passed through my head as I drifted back from unconsciousness. The second, followed shortly after the first was the fact that I definatly wasn't in my history class anymore. I open my eyes and blinked rapidly, the brightness from the fluorescent lights over head was burning them, like looking into the sun.

"Bella." a worried voice said from beside me.

"What happened?" I asked turning to Edward. His brow furrowed slightly as I spoke.

"You don't remember, you passed out, Bella. You scared the life out of me." He said sighing, running his ivory fingers through his hair, which by the look of it, was what he had been doing a lot since I got here. I smiled at him, my brain still foggy from sleep.

I winced; there was a burning in my stomach, my blood, like fire coursing through my system.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, out of his chair and by my side the instant he saw my shudder.

"Yeah, just stiff. What did Carlisle say?" I asked Hopefully Carlisle didn't find out about the burning, the fire. I didn't know what he would o if he found out. And I couldn't risk him having a bad reaction to it.

"He just said that it was probably just a symptom of the pregnancy. That your hormones are lowering your temperament level, and that you pass out because your veins are still widening. H's probably on his way now. I called him when you were staring to stir. He said you could go home when you woke up. He just wants top check the baby first, probably an ultrasound."

What would the ultrasound show, would it be like the first one, before the pain started. I guess there was only one way to fond out. As usual, Carlisle appeared at the door in just the right moment.

"How are you feeling Bella?" he asked coming over to me. A scared looking doctor was wheeling in an ultrasound machine behind him. The man looked so nervous, was it his first day? I looked to Edward and raised my eyebrows. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to the hair behind my ear, as he leaned back, smirking he murmured "I'll tell you later."

"Okay Bella, can you lift your shirt up for me?" Carlisle asked his tone becoming the professional one that he used while he was working. I did as he asked as he rubbed the gel on the ultrasound paddle. When the gel hit my stomach I jumped at the frigidness of it.

"Sorry, it's cold." Carlisle apologized to me sadly.

He pressed down lightly on my stomach and Edward grabbed my hand proudly as the screen became a blur of grays and whites. The heartbeat that all of the Cullens with the exception of me could hear every second they were with me, rang out of the speakers like a drumbeat the rhythm strong and loud. Thankfully nothing looked any different now then it did when they did the first one, and I breathed a sigh of relief. My secret was safe, for now.

"Everything looks fine." Carlisle said smiling at me and Edward, as he turned the little machine off the sound of the heartbeat cutting out in mid pulse.

"You guys can leave, if you want. Bella, try and get something to eat as soon as you can, your not eating enough." He scolded, as he headed for the door. I pulled my shirt back down after rubbing off the still cool gel and got up. The I realized something, Carlisle was right I hadn't been eating; I think the last time I ate something it was in school yesterday; I had a few potato chips. Even now I wasn't hungry; the burning in the pit of my stomach was preventing me from feeling any hunger."

"Are you alright?" Edward asked when he noticed my blank expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I assured him even thought I wasn't so sure anymore.

"I have to go to the bathroom before we leave." I said as we left the tiny room.

"that's ok take your time I have to go talk to Carlisle about something anyway, he should be in his office on his lunch break ruight about now. You can either wait here for me or I can meet you by the car." He said his voice sounded odd, not worried but not the usual confident tone that he normally used.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the car." I said grateful that he would not be standing at the door watching me. The burning in my stomach was slowly rising, and I was beginning to break out inot a cold sweat. I knew it was about to get bad, and I didn't want Edward to see me when it happened. Edward nodded and began to walk in the direction of Cralisle office as I slipped into the brightly lit, single bathroom. I went over to the sink and turned the facet on, cranking the cold water up as far as it could go. I splashedit on my face, hoping that it could help….. it didn't. Then all of my mucles clamped down, bringingme to my knees and I groaned.

Then the fire washed over me.

Tears were streaming down my face as I silently endured the agony. I knew that if Edward heard my screams, which I knew he would, I would be found out. The baby was fine, it was just me that was sick. The baby was fine. I kept repeating in my head, rassuring myself that it was true. Another wave of heat rolled over me, through me sending all of my nerve endings on fire, my muscles expanding and contracting as wave over wave hit me.

Then it stopped.

I sat there, on the floor of the hospital bathroom, spent. Like the fight to keep the pain quiet had taken all of my strength. I rose off of the cold ground slowly, letting my muscles slowly take the weight of my body. I washed my face again and took a minute to compose myself. When I looked in the mirror this time it was different than the last. I was still glowing my hair was still shiney, if not a bit wet from where it had been hit with the splashed of water. Everything was the same except my eyes. They were not the chocolate brown they had been this morning. Now they were a shade darker, the light from them was extinguishing slowly,and I didn't know how to stop it. They looked so secretive, hopeless, lost. The bottoms of them red and puffy from the involuntary tears.

I hung my head down. What was I going to do? I felt lost, even thought I was surrounded by people who cared for me. My families would take care of me if they knew, wouldn't they. They wouldn't take my baby, would they. I was stuck, I needed to make a decisision, and I needed to make it fast. Was my life worth more to me than my unborn child's? No, it wasn't I know that without me Edawrd would mourn, but the baby would help him through, he had always wanted one anyway. And only I could give him what he wanted the most, what he had been yearning for. It caould all be his. I knew that I was a fighter that I could make it, could push to live the next few moths so that if something did happen, if the fire ever consumed me, that the baby would grow enough o survive without me. I looked up at my reflection again and saw the dertermined look in my eyes with clarity. I would keep my secret, for now.

I walked out of the bathroom and out the door, when I got to the car, Edward was already there waiting for me, a Burger King bag in his hand.

"I stopped at the food court while you were in there. Go ahead eat up." He said, smiling as he held out his offer. I wasn't hungry, but I opened the bag anyway, the smells of my usual number nine, hitting my nose like a jackhammer. Then something happened, the burning stoped, and my stomach returned to normal for a moment, then I was hit with a new burning, a hunger so sever that I was positive it wasn't normal. I had the bag unwrapped and finshed in nearly two minutes. Edward staring at me his jaw open in wonder.

"What? I was hungry, okay?' I said as I stared working on the fries.

**Heyy, I was in study so I figured I would write a chapter, hope you liked it review!!!! Whose first?????**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 10**

_The next day_

**B.p.o.v.**

Luckily for me our power went out at school so classes were canceled for the day, which for me meant that I could spend the entire day with Edward and I didn't have to face the people at school again. I opened my eyes to find Edward looking into them.

"Good morning." He said smiling.

"Good morning." I said, my voice still thick from sleep. I got up and headed for the bathroom after kissing Edward lightly on the cheek.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" he said his voice inquisitive. I stopped and turned to face him, he was staring at me a new expression on his face.

"Sure." I said shrugging.

"What were you dreaming about last night?" he asked his eyes boring into mine.

"What do you mean?"

"You kept saying 'too hot' and 'it hurts'"

I froze, how had I not remembered my little 'problem' with the whole sleep talking thing.

"I don't know, I didn't dream of anything last night." I said finally.

"Oh, alright." Edward said, but he didn't sound convinced. The fire was still there when I woke up; sleep, I thought was my only reprieve from the pain. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower, when I stepped out I began to blow dry my hair, the heat of the barrel was almost nothing compared to what I had been feeling lately. The I began to feel it again, the intensity of the pain, hitting me hard, my knees buckled bringing me to the floor, as I held on for dear life as fire exploded in my blood stream.

"BELLA!" I heard from behind the door, I hadn't made any noise, so why was he screaming. I couldn't fight the pain enough to call out to him, I could do nothing but lay on the slightly damp floor waiting it out. Then the door was ripped off the hinges, a sickening crack resounded through the house followed by a loud thud ans the door was thrown to the floor.

"Bella!" Edward screamed, then I was in his arms the coldness of his body helping to keep the pain of the fire under control.

"CARLISLE!" Edward screamed,

"DO SOMETHING!" his voice was broken, he sounded terrified.

"set her down on the couch." Carlisle said, even he sounded worried, something that you didn't hear often from him.

"What hurts Bella?" he asked. When I opened my mouth to answer I screamed, the shrillness of it breaking out across the house, and everyone snapped their hand up to cover there ears.

"Jasper, what hurts?" he asked looking behind him.

Of course, that's how they knew what was going on, Jasper was in the house, he felt my pain, the fire that was consuming me, burning me from the inside out. I looked past Carlisle to see Jasper kneeling on the floor his hands clutching his stomach, the pain evident on his face. The next time I screamed he screamed with me, I knew then I was wrong to have held this secret in. I was causing his pain, it was my fault. I was scared so I made an irrational choice, one that I now regretted.

" His stomach, his- his blood , its burning like…fire." Edward told Carlisle, reading it from Jaspers mind. I closed my eyes trying to block out the vision of him on the floor.

Then it was over, the fire had settle to just the normal burning embers in my bloodstream, my stomach. Jasper looked down at the floor panting for unneeded breath as I panted, dragging air in my lungs, my throat slightly raw from screaming.

When I opened my eyes everyone was staring at me.

"Bella?" Edward called his tone was small and lost; he was staring at me, a look of worry marring his normally flawless expression.

"Edward." I cried and I pulled myself against him, his arms coming around to cage me, locking me into to him.

"Bella, Bella, oh Bella," He said against my hair as I cried, letting the tears come allowing the fear I was holding back from everyone surface. We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. When I looked up the room was cleared, the family having left to give Edward and I some privacy.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed resting my head on his shoulder.

"Bella, what happened? That happened before hasn't it. Jasper told me yesterday that he thought you were in pain, but I told him that if you were you would have told me. Why didn't you just tell me Bella?" he asked pulling away so that he was staring into my eyes.

"I was scared."

"You were scared of what Bella, you know that we would have done anything to help you." Edward said his eyes scorching into mine.

"I know, that's what I was afraid of." I whispered, even thought I knew that he could hear me.

"You were afraid of us helping you? Of all times to be afraid of us, Bella, you pick the one time that you could never be in any danger from us." I looked down, away from my amber gaze, I felt the guilt wash over me. How could I have been so stupid?

"I was fine until yesterday, I was in the bathroom and then I felt the fire. It was so much like when we were in the ballet studio, then it was over, I thought it was the baby. since we don't really know what's going to happen with him. It knew I should tell you but then I thought of what might happen if I did. Would you realize that it was the baby? I was afraid, I didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize him. What if you made me get rid of him, Edward, I don't think I would be able to take it. It happened again at the hospital, and then again, just now. I was worried at first that Jasper would find out that first day, when I came downstairs he was sitting in the chair, he looked at me like he knew. How did he not feel it then like he did now?" I asked breaking off to star at him in question.

"He just came in from outside, he just sat down as we were coming down the stairs. Do you feel it all the time, the pain I mean?" he asked his eyes searching for any traces of discomfort.

"It's not so bad now, it just like there are embers floating in my blood stream. It only gets bad sometimes. Edward, what is wrong with me, with us?" I asked my hand coming up to rest on my stomach, Edwards hand covering mine in seconds.

"Carlisle is looking into it now, he and Jasper are in the study now trying to figure it out. He thinks that it may be that the baby has venom, but since he is half human it's not as strong, it's not changing you just giving you the pain that the venom would cause if it was strong enough to change you. Hopefully that's it, we can give you something for it to prevent the pain."

"'Okay. I said sighing.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that if anything like that happens again, you will tell me. We would never do anything to hurt you or the baby. You could have gotten yourself killed, Bella, trying to keep this a secret. You have to tell me Bella, promise me you will tell me."

"I promise. Edward, im so sorry."

"It's okay Bella, come one lets go get you something to eat. Is that why you haven't been eating, the pain?" he asked as he helped me up and led me to the door. I looked forward, not wanting to meet his gaze, my guilt was already evident in my eyes. I nodded.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Edward said on a sigh, as we left the room.

**Okay, there's another chapter for you. Now that school has started up and I don't take gym, I have a study everyday so I can write. So even if the chapters are shorter, I make up for them with frequency. I originally had planned this story to be 10 chapters long, but considering the climax hasn't happened yet, I can't. So that's good right? Sorry for the grammar mistakes but when I start writing, I can't stop of I looks focus, which means I have to start over completely. That's why some chapters take longer for me to write. The chapter will be moving along at a faster pace now, I plan to get on the main plot soon. Also to prevent confusion when I send the message telling you you are the first reviewer, I will add a word fro you to include into your question, I have a ton of ppl asking me through messages and I don't want to give them the answer and not the real first reviewer, by the way, who's first. Until next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 11**

**Just a warning, there is a time jump from the last chapter to this one, don't worry you didn't miss anything, and things will be explained. **

"No." I said with absolute finality. "Absolutely not." I crossed my hand over my chest and stood my ground; he would not win this one.

"Bella, please?" he begged, his chocolate eyes shining, his voice rolling like velvet over me. .

"No." I said a bit unsteadily this time, I would NOT back down. Edward gave up on the charming act instantly, his eyes losing their shine and becoming fierce, fiery. His voice a quiet command.

"Isabella, we talked about this. If you intend to be changed, you are to have as many _normal_ teenage experiences you can while you still have the chance to. This is one of the experiences.

"I know but…..PROM! I already went to prom, remember? You dragged me there against my will last year! I already had that experience I don't need it again!" I said hysterically. Edward sighed his shoulders loosening as his head dropped slightly.

"Bella, that was last year and I told you this isn't prom, it's a Christmas dance." He argued.

"It's next week where am I supposed to find a dress that's going to fit me by next week?" I asked, intending to use that, anything as an excuse not to have to go.

"Come on Bella, you can think of a better excuse than that, you know that Alice could find you a dress in mere minutes in the mall." He said smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"No." I said firmly. "Absolutely not." I said, standing my ground. His face flashed annoyance, and then something else erased it, something cunning, calculating. He smiled at me his grin showing all of his pearly whites.

"Fine then, if you won't go, if you break the promise you made……there will have to be punishment for it." He said his eyes shining once again.

I froze.

Punishment?

"What? What kind of punishment?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, You are here bye restricted as of this moment from any form of physical contact from me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen until further notice. If you for any reason, that does not include protecting oneself from threats, make any contact with me, you will forfeit the right to refuse to go to the Christmas dance at Forks senior high school." He said a smug look on his face, forming as the disbelief showed on my face.

"Edward, you can't be serious." I said, stunned.

"I am one-hundred percent serious." I struggled for something, anything to say.

"You won't be able to do it." I stammered. Ever since I got pregnant, he couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. He was always stroking my hair, my hands, my back, my stomach. He would only be hurting himself more than he already does for being with me.

"Yes, I will. I can handle it; my control is nearly flawless now." He said sounding confident.

"And if you break the contract?"

"I'm not included; there are no repercussions if I were to break it, which I won't. I'm stronger than you think Bella. Besides, it's not like I can't touch you." he said smiling as I stood there dumbstruck.

"'Fine." I said shrugging. I would not let this bother me. I could make it through this week without touching him.

Couldn't I?

I looked over at the clock, not wanting to see the smug look on his face.

"'Come on, Edward or were going to be late for school." I said looking at him, watching the smile fall off his face.

"What?" He smiled sadly at me, as he went over to the tiny button by the wall of windows that made up the entire back wall of his room. The metal shutters rolled back smoothly revealing a perfectly sunny day in the cloudiest place on earth.

"Oh." I said sadly. I would be facing school alone today.

"Sorry." Edward said apologetically.

"It's okay. Will you be here when I get back or are you going hunting with Emmett and Jasper?"

"I'm going to stay; I could probably finish the baby's room today if I don't get distracted like last time." He said the last part with a devilish smile, winking at me. I couldn't help but giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Not that I minded." he added as I picked up my bags and headed for the door.

"Bella." Edward called as I was halfway down the stairs. I looked up at him in question.

"Do you want to take the Volvo?" he asked lightly as if it was an average everyday question. My jaw dropped, no one ever drove his Volvo. I was not about to refuse a once in a lifetime offer.

"Sure." I said shrugging.

"The keys are on the table by the phone. Try not to trip in the hallway without me there to catch you.

"I won't." I said as I grabbed the keys and headed out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Bella." Angela called as i got out of the car.

"Wow, you're driving the Volvo? Where's Edward?" Angels had stuck up for me when I came back from school after my little episode. She had even stopped talking to Lauren, who was steering clear of Edward and I now after my little episode.

"How the kid?" she asked me, like she asked me everyday for the past two months.

"Edward has a test today he doesn't feel like taking and the 'kid' is fine." I said smiling. Edward and I now sat with Angela at lunch and Ben, who never left her side willingly.

"So did u add another picture to the Bella's Bursting Belly album?" Angela asked making me laugh. She always called it that. Every month on schedule Edward would take a picture of me standing sideways against the wall in our bedroom. Every month I would protest and each month he looked at me and told me that I would be thankful when I was like him and no longer able to have children. I was sure that when I went home today we would be adding the 6th mark to the wall and the 6th picture to the photo album Edward had begun to concoct, all full of pictures of us, and a few random pictures of his hands on my stomach while I was sleeping.

"No. Not yet." I told her as we walked to first period. She was chatty today, talking about what Ben got her for their anniversary. I couldn't help but wonder what Edward would be like on our first anniversary March ninth.

Hopefully, with Angela here to distract me I wouldn't be sulking all day because I was stuck here without Edward to keep me company. It worked through first and second period, which I had with Angela. We passed notes all class, somehow managing to avoid getting caught by the teacher. Bu I knew when I walked out of my second period classroom I would be alone with my thoughts until lunch…..ninth period. I have to admit I was not too excited about that. I took my seat and tried desperately to pay attention to the lesson, but I never was good in math so it was a relatively impossible task, Edward usually helped me with my homework in physics. I drifted off in a matter of minutes, thinking about the new 'contract' I was under.

Could he be serious? Did he really expect either of us to be able to stay away from each other, we'll go crazy. Why does he continually do things that hurt him, does he like torturing himself? I couldn't help but wonder if I should just go to the Christmas dance with him, it couldn't be _that _bad.

Could it?

It was just a dance. Wait, I thought. I hated dances, I hated getting all dolled up and I hated dancing. I reminded myself. I had to admit thought; the Christmas dance was starting to sound like a better alternative than torturing ourselves. But then… Edward _knew _ that didn't he? He was trying to manipulate me. He knew that I wouldn't allow us to torture ourselves so I would cave and he would win. That was not going to happen. I was going to keep as far away from Edward Cullen as my sanity allows. I promised myself. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. The teacher that I wasn't paying any attention to today went to the door and opened it. A freshman handed her a not and she read it, turning to look at me when she was done.

"Isabella. Your being excused there's someone waiting for you in the office." She said and the classed stared at me enviously as I left the room. I looked out the window as I passed it. The sun was still shining, for many like a free pass to a good day; but to Edward and the rest of the Cullens it was a noose, hanging them if anyone saw them in it; a prison, keeping them captive. If Edward wasn't there to pick me up and it wasn't one of the other Cullens who was it and why were they taking me from school when I had Edwards Volvo outside, I could drive myself.

When I entered the office I froze. There stood Jacob Black in al his six foot seven inched glory, leaning against the counter staring at me. When I stepped closer thought, the heating vent blowing my sent into his face, his nose wrinkled and an odd look formed on his face.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked my tone light. I had missed him, a lot. Edward was not going to like this, he practically forbid me to see him, or any of the werewolves for that matter. No. He would not like this at all, but then again, he would never know now would he….

**Well there you have it the latest chapter, sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with school, and work and stuff. Also my school blocked this site so I had to find a way around it, it took a while. There will be some serious drama in the next chapter just a bit of forewarning. Okay who's first for this chapter? **


	12. Chapter 12

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 12**

Jacob and I left the office and headed outside. When we were by the parking lot he stopped and I turned to face him.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." I said, sadly. He had sent me a letter a few months ago telling me that our friendship would never work. Charlie didn't know what had happened with us so he kept bringing him up, which made Edward not to happy. He didn't want me with the wolves, especially the young ones. He said they were too dangerous, they couldn't control themselves as well, they angered easily.

"Quill heard a rumor. One of his cousin's friends goes here."

"Quill? Does that mean that he…?" I asked the look of pain that flashed across my face answered my question even before he opened his mouth. I think a part of him hoped that he wouldn't turn, Apart of Jacob hated what he had become, something…inhuman.

"Yeah, he's officially a part of the pack." He stated trying to smile, but failing miserably.

"Listen Bella, that's not why I'm here, the rumor he heard-" He paused as if he was forcing himself to speak, as if the words burned his mouth.

"-that you were pregnant." He was looking into my eyes then he looked down at my stomach, which was defiantly noticeable now.

"I guess it wasn't just a rumor."

"No, Jacob it isn't. Now why are you really here, Jake? Why would you come all the way here just to find out if I was pregnant when Billy could have easily asked Charlie?" Jacobs face fell as I spoke, his eyes taking on a strange look, some emotion I couldn't place.

"Vampires can't copulate, so I wanted to come and see what happened between you and the bloodsucker. He obviously still goes to this school, you stink like them. If they are still here Bella, who got you pregnant? What happened,did you finally see him for what he was?"

"And what is he exactly, Jacob?" I asked, I was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"That he's a monster, Bella. He's not even alive, he has no heart!" he yelled, frustrated at my supposed ignorance.

"Monster? Jacob you're the monster! I love him and he loves me. The baby is Edward's what you heard was wrong, apparently he's alive enough to create life." I said my voice seething with barely contained anger. I felt like I did when I nearly punched Lauren in the face.

"You let that _thing_ touch you?" Jacob asked his voice low, almost inaudible; his face disbelieving. A small tremor wracked his tall frame as he fought for control of his anger. I took a small step back, worried that he might snap. A ripple of fur shot up his arm and he gritted his teeth, a sheen of sweat coating his skin.

"What the matter, Bella?" he asked, his words erupting like a growl through his clenched teeth.

"Jacob calm down." I said trying to sound calm.

"Calm, Bella, Calm? Don't you see, I love you, Bella. That, that _thing _growing inside you is a parasite, sucking the life out of you just like his father is." he spat.

"I hate you, Jacob Black." I said stepping back further, still. Anger flowed through me coursing through my veins like oil.

"No, Bella, you don't. You love me. That bloodsucker you 'love' has poisoned you to think of only him, love only him. He's polluting your mind, Bella. He's using his looks and powers to his advantage. To make you see him as this godlike monster. He's fooled you Bella; he just wants you so no one else, no one better than him can have you."

"No, Jacob. You're wrong, I don't love you. I'm not going to stand here while you belittle my judgment. I'm leaving, Jacob. I don't want to see you again." I said turning on my heel and walking as calmly as I could to the Volvo, parked not that far from where we were standing. I got in the car and started it, speeding out of the parking lot. Not once did I look back at Jacob, who I was sure was still standing there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I pulled the Volvo the hidden driveway, Edward was waiting on the porch steps, looking directly at me. Nothing could have hid the anger on his face, but how did he know already? Did I smell _that _bad? I got out of the car and walked over to him, my head down. Tears were threatening to spill, my eyelids burning from holding them back. I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, inside the protection that they offered.

"Bella, what were you _thinking_." Edward said his voice, strained with some barely controlled emotion.

"I just thought that he wanted to talk to me. Edward, if you only knew what he was saying. I never knew he hated you that much; I didn't think you could hate that much." I sobbed into his shoulder. I knew he was still angry, I could feel it in the tension of his body, his frame becoming more stone-like as a result. He picked my up in his arms bridal style and carried me into the vacant house and into the bathroom. He set me down on the marble counter top as he turned the shower on, testing the water with his hand, even thought I doubt he could feel it that well. When he seemed satisfied with the temperature he walked over to me, and lifted me so that I was standing on the floor.

"Get in." he said, his voice sounded broken, disappointed; and his eyes they held grief and worry. Then he turned and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I knew then what the shower was about. He wanted me clean of Jacob, of his smell; he didn't want to have to put up with my betrayal. I did betray him, I realized. I made a promise not long after we returned from Italy that I would stay away from the wolves. I could have easily have not gone with Jacob, but I did. It was my fault; I caused the pain in his eyes. I hurt not only him but Jacob too, and Charlie. I know that I could never fix things they way they were before with Jacob, but I could try to regain some contact with Charlie, Even thought I loved Carlisle like a father, I wanted Charlie to walk me down the isle. I made a pact with myself as I stripped and stepping into the shower. I would try to patch things up with Charlie, it's the last I could do. If it wasn't for him, would never have moved to forks, I would never have met Edward, I never would have had the chance to be loved by him. Those were the things that were making my life happy, the things that I lived for everyday, the things that I loved. I owed Charlie a lot more than I had imagined. I picked up the soap and scrubbed my skin until it was pink. I would not go back to him smelling like Jacob, it was all I could do not to hurt him further. I turned up the water shutting the cold off completely. The water on my face mixed with the tears that were still streaming down my face. When I got when my skin was red, almost burned. I had scrubbed my body raw, washing my hair multiple times while the hot water poured over me like lava. I walked over to the mirror and whipped off all of the condensation that had accumulated from the heat and stared at the person staring in front of me. My eyes were red and puffy from crying, but other than that I looked normal. I pulled on just the tank top I was wearing and my sweat pants and walked to the door. When I grasped the handle I felt it.

The ever present fire, the fire that Carlisle had been giving me medicine for, was back. The flames licking at the walls of my stomach. I screamed, falling to the floor instantly. Within seconds, a pair of ivory white hands were lifting me from the wet bathroom floor. Edward walked steadily to our room and sat down on the edge, cradling me in his arms as he whispered reassurances. It didn't last that long this time and within a few minutes the fire reduced to just the burning embers in my stomach. I looked up at Edward who was looking at me worriedly.

"I'm okay." I whispered.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I never wanted this to happen. He called me out of school; I didn't even know it was him until I got out of the office. They probably didn't even ask how old he is, he grew a lot since I've seen him last. He looks like he's in his middle twenties already. I wasn't thinking straight. I never realized that he could be like that, so mean. He was mad that I was pregnant. He thought that something had happened to us that we broke up; he didn't know that you could get me pregnant. You should have seen his face. It's like he's not himself, that was not Jacob." I cried as the tears resurfaced the salt from them bitter on my tongue.

"Promise me, Bella. Promise me that you won't see the wolves again, not just for you're health but mine as well. I don't think I could take it if I ever smelled him on you again and knew that you came to him willingly. I smelled you before you were even on the street. Alice called me she was worried sick, somehow suddenly you future ceased to exist; it became a meaningless black void. I was so worried, Bella. Anything could have happened to you and I was stuck her helpless in this shaded prison. Promise me you won't do it again, Bella, I don't think I will survive it next time." He pleaded with me, his eyes boring into mine, daring me to defy him.

"I promise." I said and he clutched me closer to him.

"Umm, Edward?" I asked confused.

"hmm." He murmured his head in my hair.

"Isn't this breaking the rules?' I asked gesturing to our contact. He smiled at me, and I melted instantly.

"No. maybe you didn't hear the contract fully. I am allowed to touch you as much as I want, you on the other hand, must keep your hands to yourself." He said smiling wickedly.

"But that's not fair!" I protested, trying to get out of his grip, he was planning something I could tell from the look in his eyes.

"How else am I supposed to get you to give in?" he asked a smile curving his lips.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Remember six months ago today?"

"Uh-ha"

"I think it's time for a little payback. You seduced me Bella; I think it's only fair that I return the favor." I watched, mesmerized by his eyes as he spoke. The entire time a band of green flecks shot out form around his pupil, floating to random spots on his irises before the brown was almost completely covered with the little green flecks.

"You can't be serious, Edward that's not fair!!!" I protested as he leaned forward and grabbed the hem of my shirt. I moved my arms to make a grab for his hands but stopped myself, millimeters from his skin.

"Na-ah-uh, Silly bella, are you really going to give up that easily?" He said grinning as his eyes grew brighter. I have to say that that smile definitely had an effect on my resolve to break free from his grip. I think I might be able to stand not touching him, just this once. I held my hands up in front of me in an unarmed gesture, which just made Edwards smile widen. He proceeded to pull my shirt up and over my rounded stomach, then he stopped. The look in his eyes went from pure lust to pure love as he leaned down and kissed the side of her belly button. Then he looked up me, and kissed me, crushing his lips to mine. This kiss was as intense as it got between Edward and I, his lips parted and his tongue begged for entrance, which I granted with a sigh of pleasure. He broke the kiss only to finish removing my shirt, bringing it above my head and tossing it to the floor carelessly before kissing me again. His cold fingers trailed a path fire across my back as he reached behind me for my bra clasp. The battle between his cold and my heat causing my skin to tingle at every touch.

He unclasped it and threw it on the floor with my discarded shirt. His kissed left my mouth and traveled to my cheeks, jaw, neck, collarbone, before reaching my already erect nipples. He drew one hardened tip into his mouth and I moaned fighting the urge to touch him. I balled my hands into fists, wrapping them around the sheets for restraint. He grinned against my nipple before leaning bak and blowing his icy breath over my damp skin, I gasped at the sensation. He moved to the other nipple and did the same before he moved down. Leaning me back on the bed, he licked from the middle of my breast down my stomach dipping it into my bellybutton before proceeding his icy path down, he stopped when he came to the top of my stretch pants. He looked up at me his eyes aglow with mischief. He raised my bottom off of the bed lightly before pulling my pants and underwear off in one quick movement. He brought his face to mine and kissed me again, while his pale hands massaged my thighs before moving towards my delicate folds. He moved then a blur of motion as he drove in one finger. I screamed, my hips bucking off of the bed. He kept his mouth on mine as he inserted the second finger then the third. By then I was shaking with desire, tension. I could feel myself rising closer and closer to orgasm each time his fingers entered me. Just when I thought I had reached my climax, he withdrew his fingers. Smiling against my mouth. He still had his cloths on I realized as he pulled back. Hie erection however, was obvious thought you could see it straining again the zipper of his pants. He looked into my eyes as he pulled the shirt up and over his head, before tossing it in a pile next to mine. I was proud of myself; not once had my hands left the sheets, even thought my fingers were growing stiff as my knuckles grew tiff from the constant clenching. I stared at the vast expanse of ivory skin and had to scold myself as my hold on the sheets loosened, wanting to reach out and touch him. He sat up on the side of the bed and removed his pants and boxers before bending to look at me again. His massive erection pressing lightly on my belly as he kissed me again. He positioned himself at my entrance. He leaned up and looked into my eyes as he pushed into me gently. He hadn't gone more than an inch when he pulled back out. I groaned. So this is what torture was like. He repeated it again, barely entering me before pulling out again. By now I was shaking uncontrollably, sweat glistening on my body.

"Edward." I said, no longer able to keep quiet, I needed him NOW. With on last kiss he entered me fully, and I screamed his name, orgasaming instantly. He filled me completely, the coldness of his body numbing the burning from his invasion so that I only felt him. He pulled out and began pumping, his hips pounding into mine, my hips moving involuntarily to meet each thrust as he plunged into me bringing us higher and higher. Then it hit, the force of the orgasm causing me to scream his name as my muscles clenched around him, forcing him over the edge. Then he came, shouting my name as he exploded, filling me. He sagged against me, keeping his weight off of my stomach, careful even now of the life inside of me. He rolled off as I regained my breath and laid there with me my head positioned in the crook of his arms, he covered me with the blanket when I started to shiver. I lay there my hands sore, but otherwise completely sated. "Edward." I said as my eyelids began to drift down.

"Hmm?"

"You can seduce me whenever you want." I said as sleep fell upon me like a blanket.

**Sorry it took so long but I don't write on the weekends. But hey I made this one especially long to make up for the delay. And I even threw in a lemon for you**. :) **okay who's first, LOL, until next time...**


	13. Chapter 13

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 13**

"Come on, Bella. You're going to look back at these pictures in the next few years and you will thank me for taking them." Edward said smugly, as he pulled me gently to stand sideways against the wall so he could take my picture, again. I knew he was right, and I would have just complied, however, since our little bet was still in place for the next three days I needed to find ways to get him to touch me. He set the timer on the camera and was behind me in an instant, his cold marble arms wrapping themselves gently around my very pregnant belly. I intertwined my hands together, my knuckles still stiff from grasping the sheets, and let them rest in front of me. Edward pressed himself against me, the hardness of his body pressing lightly onto my back; he still had not put his shirt back on, and was wearing only the boxers he had on last night. I think he left his shirt off on purpose, he himself wanting to look back on them one day and relive the memories of the moments that transpired before this picture was taken. I couldn't fault him for it, they were good moments after all. The camera's flash illuminated the softly lit room and tiny red dots marred my vision. Edward stepped away from me on a sigh, not liking this deal anymore that I did at the moment; when he had no reason to touch me either. I don't understand why this dance meant so much to him; I was just a dance after all. It was just a dance, so why was I being so stubborn about it? And to be completely honest with myself being in Edwards arms after not being able to touch him for the last four days did not sound like a bad thing at the moment. I think I would rather put up with the torture that my generation calls 'dancing'. So again, my mind was in the ever constant turmoil was I right or wrong? Was I just being stubborn? If I backed out right now, I could be in his arms in a moment, and I knew he would smile at me and tell me that he was just to irresistible for me to stray away from. But if I did do it, if I backed out right now, the entire fight I've put up in the last few days would have been in vain, did I care. It was a dance; I didn't dance why it was so important to him anyway?

"Bella?" Edward said as he walked towards me with his marker.

"Are you okay, you're just staring off into space." He said a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I'm fine, just thinking." I said, causing Edward to groan.

"Thinking about what?" he asked annoyed at his inability to read my thoughts.

"About our bet." I said as he kneeled beside me and pulled my shirt up, exposing my belly. His arms brushed my stomach as he traced the shape on the wall beside me.

He smiled. "And…." He prompted.

"And I was wondering if it was really worth it." I mused not looking out the window behind him, not wanting to see the hopefulness in his eyes, I wasn't sure yet of my decision. It seemed unfair to say anything to lead him on if I was going to change my mind later.

"Is it." He whispered, his voice taking on an excited edge to it.

"I don't know," I said honestly, "I'm not sure yet." He laughed softly at my indecision, like I knew he would.

"Three days." He whispered in my ear as he walked past me to the closet. I flushed, three days…… a lot can happen in three days.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We walked into Calculus together and took out seats in the back. Angela was acting weird, she had barely said anything to me and Ben was acting the same way. Di they get into a fight? Neither of them had said anything to one another at al this morning. It was weird for Angela to be silent, she never was when she was with us, she was usually rambling on about whatever was happening in the world, most recently the Christmas dance and the baby.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked Edward when we sat down. He looked at me an odd expression flashing across his eyes before it was extinguished.

"It really isn't something that you should find out from me, Bella. She will tell you soon, at lunch I think, she's been debating on it since this morning."

"Is it bad?" I asked nervously.

"It depends on how you think of it." He said turning away from me, I knew he would say no more of it.

The teacher walked in and gave us an assignment; I started it but as usual, ending up doodling in the margins of my notebook. I flipped to a new page and wrote 'names' on the top. I realized as I was doodling a pacifier that we had not even begun to think of names yet. I had only written two when I noticed Edward looking at me, and the paper I was huddled over.

"What about Alexander?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

I shook my head.

"That was my grand father's name."

"Ohhh," he said smirking. "I don't mind that one." He said pointing to the second name on the list.

"Do you like it or are you just not bothered by it; I want us to pick a name we both like. I thought it would be easier since Alice already told us it was a boy. We wouldn't have to pick two."

"I like it, a lot actually. I had a friend named Hunter when I was in Chicago. He died right before my mother became ill." He said his eyes darkening from the memory, the pain still lingering somewhere in the back of his mind.

"So Hunter it is then?" I asked excitedly, I had always liked the name, and judging by the family he was being born into, it seemed fitting.

"Hunter it is." He said nodding, his eyes lighting up. The bell rang and we continued onto our next class, Angela still acting weird. When it was finally time for lunch I was practically seething in curiosity. She walked up to the table and sat down, not looking at me once. At first I thought that maybe she had changed her mind, that she wasn't ready to tell me what was going on, but then Edward out a reassuring hand on my knee. Then Angela looked over at me for the first time today and looked me in the eye.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." She said her eyes locked onto mine. I nodded, unsure of what I should say. She looked to Ben and he grabbed her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm- I mean were-uh," she stuttered all the color draining from her face. She leaned closer to me, so as not to allow anyone else at the table to hear.

"Pregnant." She finally stuttered, a single tear rolling down the left side of her face. I was shocked I didn't know what to say to her, Edward knew about this that's why he wouldn't tell me. God, I wish he had now so that I wo0uld have had time to think of something, anything to say to her now. Anything instead of looking at her like she had four heads. She started to cry, I know that I should be able to be a little sympathetic toward her considering that I was very regnant, but I had planed this baby, it didn't coma as an unwanted shock that occurred by accident. I knew what I was getting into, Angela didn't. I still had no idea what to say to her so I hugged her, trying my best to comfort her while Ben looked at us.

"What are you going to do, did you tell your parents yet?" I asked when we broke apart the only thing that seemed to be going through my mind was questions.

"I'm going to keep it, there's a reason for everything, I just don't know what it is yet. No I haven't told my parents yet, I just found out yesterday." She said clutching at her hands in her lap. I felt guilt was over me when I realized that she told me so soon after she found out and I was four months pregnant when I told her. But it passed quickly, this was not a time to be concerned about me.

"I was wondering, Bella, if you could give me some advice?" she asked, she looked so nervous, so fragile. I wondered if this is how Edward viewed me, small, fragile.

"Sure, you can ask me anything." I said, surly.

"I don't know how to tell my parents." she said, her voice breaking at the end.

"I told Charlie when Lauren did the announcement. I wanted to wait but I kind of had to tell him. I wanted him to find out from me, you know. Not from someone around town. Just sit your parents down and you and Ben can explain it to him. Just tell them the truth, they'll have to understand. You're their daughter and they love Ben. You've been going out for a while now, chances are they probably already thought that something might have been going on. Do you want to keep it?" She brought her hand up to her stomach and I reflexively did the same. However, where my stomach was bug, her wasn't yet. If she wanted to abort the baby, she could. Either way I would stand by her, I owed her that much. She looked down at her hand for a moment, her hair falling over her head, obstructing the view of her face. She looked up after a moment, her eyes blazing with determination.

"Yes." she said with conviction and she squeezed Ben's hand reassuringly. He nodded behind her. And I knew at that instant that until not she was undecided. I hoped that by watching me that I had somehow helped her make the right decision. I just hope that things went better with her parents than they did with Charlie.

"I'm scared, Bella, what if they kick me out of make me get rid of it or kick me out." she said her voice becoming panicky.

Ben pulled her towards him, angling his body so that she was resting the back of her head against hi chest.

"It'll be okay,they wont do anything irrational, honey." he said reassuringly.

"'And if they do?" she murmured, molding herself into him.

"Then we'll take care of it when we get there." he said. The bell rang then causing everyone at the table to jump. Withe the exception of Edward and Alice of course. I looked to them they both had not moved, a same eerily vacant expressions on their faces. That explained why Alice hadn't put her two cents in yet on the conversation. They snapped out of it just as I tapped Edward on the shoulder. He blinked once and looked up at me, the oddest expression on his face. He got up and started walking me to the door, pulling me along, my hand in his.

"What did you see?" I whispered. His eyes darkened and he flexed his jaw, obviously not wanting to answer the question.

"Later." he said, his voice clipped.

"Fine then. Later." I said. He looked to me once and nodded. He knew I would make him tell me. And I would, he knew it. He shocked me when we reached the entrance to the gym, and instead of a kiss, he reached his palm out and traced my face. His cool skin leaving a icy tingle in it's wake. He hadn't done that since we began dating. And he smiled at the shocked expression that appeared on my face. He turned around and walked away, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I took my normal seat on the bleachers, and waited for the gym to fill with students in shorts and t-shirts dreading today's game of dodge ball. It really was a lot more interesting when you were watching it thought. I was shocked when Angela walked in and bypassed everyone completely, heading to the teacher. She whispered something and the teacher looked at her, shocked for a moment then nodded her head towards the bleacher. Angela came over and sat with me, smiling brightly.

"Yay. No more dodge ball." she said happily, causing me to grin. Gym was definitely not going to be as boring now. Happy for the distraction from what I knew Edward didn't want to tell me.

**Sorry guys, I didn't mean for it to take me so long. There was this huge thing at my school, involving a deeply disturbed boy and a very long list of people he wrote he wanted dead. Not a fun week. The chapters will hopefully return to regular intervals again. Okay, who's first...anyone?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 14**

**A/N .Just to clarify. I'm sorry, but the baby's name will not be Alexander. It took me a **_**very **_**long time to think of a name to fit. I have already written one of the chapters that will appear at the end of the story. That chapter was what started it all. Lol. Also, to the people who asked. Thank you for caring but no one got shot at my school, were all fine. The man was arrested and was expelled. Also, no I was not on his list. And just to clarify, at this point in the story Bella just over six months pregnant. Now, let me begin…..**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So are you going to tell me, it _is _later….." I hinted, as we drove through the rain slicked streets on the way home.

"Tell you what?" he asked sighing. Oh, no he **not** going to play that game with me.

"You know what." I must admit I was slightly shocked at how my voice sounded. Edgy, like I was not going to back down and I wasn't.

"It was nothing really." He tried to assure me. Yeah, like that was going to work.

"Come on, Edward, I saw the way you two looked. That was not a face that meant nothing." Edward sighed, even thought it was cold you could not see his breath the way that you could see mine. Why was he being so secretive? We were supposed to share everything weren't we, the truth being one of those things.

"Edw_ard _you promised." I whined, I know it sounded childish but at this moment I didn't care. He looked at me and smiled his amazing crooked smile, and for an instant I completely forgot who I was or what I was asking, my head floated on the clouds, feather light. Then I realized what he was doing and snapped out of it instantly.

"No. No, Edward Cullen you are not going to dazzle me into submission. Tell me what happened right now! I yelled, gesturing wildly with me hands. The look on his face was priceless, he was stunned.

"Fine then," he said the look on his face melting off only to be replaced with an icy mask, a mask I had only seen once before. I braced myself for impact, resting my hand on my stomach. I watched as his eyes followed the movement of my hand and his face took on a warmed look.

"We were in the hospital, you were having the baby." He stated with such a mechanical voice that I knew at once he was lying.

"And………" I prompted, there had to be more.

"That's it." He stated coolly, looking ahead of him at the road.

"There's more, your lying." I said tears threatening to spill.

Damn hormones.

"Bella, you don't need to know anymore." He stated. But he was wrong I did. And I knew he would not tell me. And I knew that he had gotten to Alice by now, she would not help me either. I needed some way to get through to him, to make him tell me, to coax it out of him. And I think I knew what would do it.

"If you tell me, I'll consider the rules of the contract broken; I'll go with you to the dance." I whispered brokenly.

He looked to me, his eyebrow raised in question.

"I'm serious. You tell me everything you saw in the vision and I will break the contract." I stated, my voice taking on more strength.

He studied my face for a moment, and then his shoulders slumped slightly in defeat.

"I guess you have a right to know, and I doubt Alice can keep to her bargain for that long." He pulled the car over and turned the engine off.

"I was standing in a hallway at the hospital. I was waiting to hear about you, something had happened. I was dirty, there was mud all over me and my shirt was torn, your blood was all over it. I looked over to see Japer and Alice sitting on the floor, as far away form me as they could get in such a crowded hall. I say my eyes as I looked over, my contact slipped slightly and I could see a ring of red around the brown. I was sobbing, something had happened, I had done something, and you were I the hospital because of it," He took a moment to study my face, which I was sure was intrigued by what he was telling me. I could hide terror well.

"Then I crumpled to the floor, screaming, damning god for what he had done. Carlisle appeared out of the door to the left and regarded me sadly.

"No. Carlisle." Alice said between sobs.

"I'm afraid that there was nothing we could do, she lost to much blood, there wasn't even enough left for her to last the change. Her skull was caved in, even if she did survive she would have been a vegetable." He stated, not looking at me. And I knew why. I had done this to you, I was the one responsible. It was your blood that caused my eyes to become this disgusting shade of red. Then Alice spoke again, but I was too numb to hear the question. However I heard Carlisle's reply.

"I'm so, sorry Edward," he said finally looking at me.

"The baby didn't make it." Alice cried out, her piercing cry reverberating down the halls. I cried out, bringing my head down to rest on the cold marble floor. Don't you see Bella, can't you see why I didn't want to tell you. I killed you Bella, and I killed our baby, and I don't know how. I need to find some way to fix it, change the future. You can't die, Bella, I don't know what I would do if you did.

He was becoming hysterical, his eyes were wild, and I knew that if he could he would be crying. As it was his body seemed to shake slightly. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him that it would be okay, that I would be safe. The future was not set in stone, it could be changed and we were going to change it. I leaned over to him and pulled him to me, the final act that officially broke the contract he had set. As soon as my hands made contact with him I was bound to go to go tot the dance with him; But at this moment seeing him in such pain mean so much more than my own reluctance to go to the dance. I held him tight in my arms for what seemed like hours. He sobbed tearlessly, something I had never seen him do, other than I when I heard him crying out my name when he thought I was hurt when we were in the ballet studio with James. He was so broken for someone who was so strong. I knew at that moment that I would never have to worry about him leaving me again, if he was this broken over something that was easily avoidable then he would never put himself, or my for that matter, through that much pain and heart ache. When it was over, when his sobs had ceased he pulled back and looked at me, his eyes were glossy and frightened. He looked at my face, trying to memorize my every feature, scanning for any sign of fear. I knew he would not find one, I would not be afraid of something I knew they would do anything to prevent. Edward leaned downa gain and placed his ear against my stomach; he smiled and whispered something to fast for me to hear. Then he leaned up and turned the car on and grabbed my hand, resting it in the middle of the seat. He drove home at an agonizingly slow pace, for him anyway. I was content to got he speed limit. His eyes were moving over everything looking for any sign of a hidden danger. When we pulled up in the Cullen Mansion, my home, I was pulled out of the car within seconds of the car coming to a complete stop.

"I knew it!!" exclaimed Alice as she jumped up and down lightly with me in her arms.

"I knew you would break it!" she said as she stopped bouncing, Then her pixie-like face turned devilish, and I knew what was coming next. I turned to look for Edward and found him leaning against the car, an amused expression on his face.

"Nooooo!!!!!! Alice!!!!!!! Edward help me!!!" I screamed, uselessly.

"Beelllaaaa." Alice groaned.

'Don't be a whiner, shopping with me can't be that bad is it?" she asked her eyes widening and her lips turning down in a frown. She looked so childlike it was impossible to say no, and she knew it. Se was tricking me and I was falling for it.

"No, Alice. I don't hate it, lets go." I said sighing in defeat. Before I knew it we were in her porch. Her brand new neon yellow porch that I'm sure Edward gave her to bribe her into not telling me what she saw. At least she got something out of it, Alice never was very good at keeping secrets.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOS

**Well there you have it chapter 14 wheww, this one was shockingly hard to write. I'm sorry if Edward seems a bit ooc but what would you do if you were told you were destined to kill the love of your life and your unborn child. Again thanks for reading and reviewing, they do keep me going. Okay who's first?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 15**

**Just to explain a bit, I have received a ton of reviews and messages asking if Edward just lied about the vision so that Bella would break the contract and lose the bet. **

**Edward wasn't lying, he doesn't lie to Bella if he can avoid it, he simply skims the truth. But in the case of this vision, Alice did see it, Edward was telling the truth. Also im sorry for spelling Porsche wrong. Lol. **

**On with the story...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**E.p.o.v. **

"Carlisle, can I talk to you for a minute, please?" I asked standing outside the door to his study. Alice and Bella would be out for a while so I would have plenty of time to talk to him.

"Of course, Edward, come in." he thought, and I opened the door to find him sitting at his desk, books and papers scattered on its surface.

"Is this about Bella?" he asked looking at me as I took the seat in front of him.

"Yes, has Alice told you about her vision?"

"No, but she did seem rather upset about something when she returned from school. What happened, did she have a vision?"

"Yes, "I sighed, running my fingers through my already disheveled hair.

"She saw us in the hospital. Alice, Jasper and I. We were in the hall. I killed Bella, and Hunter. You said hat there wasn't even enough of her blood left to facilitate the change. They both died, Carlisle, I killed them both. You should have seen the way Alice and Jasper looked at me. The way you looked at me. Like you all finally realized what a monster I really was." I said so fast that even Carlisle had to focus on my words. I was avoiding his gaze, like a child who was waiting to be scolded for some wrong doing.

"Edward, tell me how many times Alice has seen something that we prevented? Don't jump to the conclusion that just because Alice has seen it doesn't mean that the future she saw was set. How clear was it? Was it as clear as it was when you saw Bella pregnant, or when you saw her becoming a vampire (read _The Vision_) or was it as clear as the vision she had about the ballet studio?" I sighed Carlisle always had to be clinical.

"It was sort of in the middle. Alice and Jasper were clear, you were clear. You were all as clear as the nursery was, as was the hospital. My cloths were definatly dirty and torn. The rest i'm not sure of. Do you think the clarity means something?" I asked looking at him finally. His expression was thoughtful like he was turning over every word I said in my mind. I knew he would listen, that's why I cam to him. He would help in any way he knew how if one of his 'children' needed him.

"It might, I've noticed that the clearer the vision the more set it is. Like when you saw Bella and the Baby, it was clear then and it had happened, well it is happening. But when she saw the ballet studio and Bella's house then it was just random images that tied in, it wasn't as clear. I would ask Alice to try and get the vision of the nursery again, to make sure it's still as clear. I wouldn't be too worried about it, Edward. But be cautious, if the hospital is clear it's probably going to happen. Don't worry we'll change it. None of us will allow anything to happen to Bella or the baby. Speaking of which, did you two settle on the name, you said Hunter. He asked, leaning back in his chair a smile on his face, which caused my own smile to spread.

"Yeah, we did. Bella thought of it, she found it...fitting. I knew a Hunter once. Have I told you that?"

"No, I don't believe you did."

"Yeah, when I was fifteen I met him. He was taking piano lessons with me for a while. When he quit we remained friends. He was my best friend for the next year and a half. Then the disease hit. I never thought it would have any affect on me. I thought that it was just running rampid through out the poor community. His mother, Mary, was the first person I knew that was infected. Hunter followed shortly after, but he was sick when he caught it." I said sadly as the memories washed over me like a tidal wave. We never really remembered much of our lives before the change. But for some reason the time of the disease was always one of strongest memories I had left.

"He died sooner than most. We couldn't even attend the funeral. My father caught it not long after and, well you know the rest." I said. I'm not sure how long we sat there in the comfortable silence lost in whatever memories remained of out past. It wasn't until I hear Alice's thoughts approaching that I rose from my chair, nodding to Carlisle. As I closed the door behind me his thoughts red clear ad if he was waiting to think it for a while. _You're not a monster, Edward, never think that. _

I was smiling as I walked down the hall. Leave it to Carlisle to have the last word.

When I reached the driveway they were pulling up, the sky was dark already telling me that I was in Carlisle's office far longer than I had anticipated. Alice got out of the car, a satisfied look on her face as she grabbed the dozen or so bags from the backseat. Bella opened her door and smiled at me, an exhausted smile at me before wrapping her warm arms around me, leaning into my chest.

"You're going to like the dress we got. Its blue, the kind of Christmas-y light blue. We even got these little snowflake things to put in my hair." She murmured against my chest. I pulled back and looked into her deep chocolate eyes. I brought my hands up and rested them on either sides of her face. Her pulse hummed beneath my palms. Her heartbeat picking up speed slightly at the touch.

"Are you sure you want this, I won't make you go if you don't want to, Bella. I don't want to force you into anything." I said. I knew I was being selfish asking her to go. I had been debating the 'contract' I had set for some time now. Even thought the fact that she could not touch me was sometimes a good thing. Her brows furrowed slightly and she frowned. "I said I would go with you. I knew what I was doing when I broke the deal. I'm ready to face the consequences." she said looking at me. I winced and her eyes searched my face trying to figure out why.

"That's just it though, Bella. I don't want you to think that going with me is a consequence. If you decide to go I want it to be because you want to go, not because you lost a bet." I said sliding my hands down to rest on her shoulders. She looked at me in silence for a moment. Mt ears filled with the sound of the two heartbeats coming from the two miraculous beings in front of me. After a while she spoke her voice sounding out with conviction.

"I do want to go with you, I promise. I want this too. She said bringing one of her hands to rest on her stomach while the other grabbed my hand and headed front door. Her heartbeat had returned to the normal resting rate for her. And I knew from the way she was moving that she was tired. I caught her up in my arms and carried her to our room. I took off her jacket and shoes and covered her up leaving her in her sweat pants and a t-shirt. She sighted contentedly as I wrapped my arms around her and began to sing her to sleep with her lullaby. My hand rubbing calming circles on her stomach.

Within a few minutes her heartbeat slowed, as did she breathing and I knew she was asleep. Not long after, she began to dream. She said nothing at first but her eyes flew rapidly around under her eyelids and her heartbeat quickened slightly. She winced in her sleep and I propped myself up on my elbow beside her. Then she smiled happily. "I told you you would never hurt me, Edward." she muttered as she sighed and turned over her breathing returning to its restful beat. I relaxed, and lay back down next to her, careful not to cause her to stir, and rested my head behind hers. I lay there for the next few hours, inhaling the natural fragrance of her hair.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Bella, wake up." Edward cooed from behind me. I turned over sleepily and there he was an inch or so from my face. I closed the gap between us, relishing the fact that I could once again touch him as much as I pleased. I pulled back and he smiled.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you something to eat." he said taking my hand in his and coaxing me out of bed. The house was still quiet as we mad our way to the kitchen. Edward poured me a bowl of cereal and placed it in front of me. Then came the vitamins he was determined that I take accompanied by a cup of apple juice.

"Eat up." he sad smiling at me. I did as I was asked, Edward taking the seat directly across from me at the island. When I was finished and I had taken the vitamins I kissed Edward lightly on the cheek and ran, well walked, to take a shower and change so that I would not be late for school. Edward was sitting on the bed when I came out.

We drove to the school in a comfortable silence; I looked out the window watching the rain drops make random patterns on the window as Edward drove through the soggy streets of forks. When we got within a mile of the school Edward stiffened, a growl erupting from his throat.

"Edward? Edward, what's wrong?" I asked panic rising fast. He sighed, loosening his steel grip on the steering wheel.

'Maybe you should wait in the car. Or we could turn around and go home. I can think of better things to do there." He said huskily. But I knew that he was just trying to prevent me form seeing what awaited us at school. When he turned to me his eyes were black fire.

"What's wrong" I asked nervously. His nostrils flared as we entered the parking lot, a look of disgust marring his otherwise perfect face.

Then I saw him.

I knew that Edward was mad with Jacob because of what he had done and said to me, and I was angry as well but I was not expecting him to have that sort of reaction. Then Edward stopped mid-growl, the look of disgust fading away to be replaced by confusion.

"What?" I asked looking from Edward to out the window again.

Jacob was leaning against his motorcycle, the one I had helped him rebuild. He wasn't even looking in our direction, thought I was sure that he would be as able to smell us as Edward was able to smell him. He was scanning the crowd and watching the cars that pulled up, an odd expression on his face.

I didn't even notice that Edward had moved at all until he was opening the door for me, I never once took my eyes off of Jacob, he had to have smelled us by now, and we were in the open. Even from this far away I could see his nose wrinkle slightly in disgust in the same manner that Edward's did, yet he did not so much as glance at us.

I took my eyes off him and tried to find what he was looking for. I saw Angela and Ben waiting for us by the doorway, Mr. Thompson talking with Mike, and Jessica and Lauren were heading out the front door, that was odd. Then Lauren looked up and smiled, she said goodbye to Jessica and walked in towards the parking lot. I looked back to Jacob, confused yet a feeling of dread was settling over me like a blanket.

Jacob was grinning madly, staring directly at Lauren. When she had gotten close enough he pushed away from the bike and walked the few remaining steps to her, before wrapping his arms around her and kissed her.

My jaw dropped, and I looked to Edward.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked not bothering to hide the shocking my voice.

"I think," Edward said looking at me, a smirk on his face. "That our little Jacob has imprinted."

"With Lauren!" I shrieked, appalled at the very thought of them together. Edward's eyes became wary and his smile slipped slightly.

"Are you jealous?" he asked his voice sounding odd to my ears. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it. Was I, could I be jealous? I mean this was _Lauren _we were talking about here. What could Jacob see in her, of all people?

"No. No, I'm not" I answered finally, but my voice didn't sound at all convincing. Edwards eyes hardened, and he wrapped his arm around me, leading me to the doors, where Angela and Ben were looking from Edward and me to Jacob and Lauren, confusion blatantly apparent on their faces. I was lost in thought. I had heard of imprinting before, but could not remember what it was….. I thought back to the days that Edward was gone and I learned about Jacob and the people from La Push. Then I remembered, the memory rushing back. Jacob had imprinted with Lauren, then it all made sense, why he had ignored me, the look on his face when she walked through the doors. He was in love……with Lauren.

**Duh, duh, duh. Well I think that was a good story don't you, this will be the last chapter for this story. Sorry I don't like the number 16. lol, jk, jk. Don't kill me. That was one of the major plot twist that I had planned. But don't worry it definatly wont be the last either. **

**Warning. The next chapter will be a sad one. I figured if I warned you now, you might not kill me late when I post it. Okay, I think I've said enough, until next time………….**

**P.S. Who's first?**

**P.S.S sorry about the errors but it's almost time for me to get out of school and I wanted to post it before I left so I just spelled checked it but you know how that turns out so sorry for the mistakes, there had to have been some. **


	16. Chapter 16

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 16**

**Well, here it goes. Sorry guys.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So……." Alice started as she was curling my hair, I'd been sitting in this same spot for the last three hours.

"Jacob and Lauren, I have to say that I was NOT expecting that one." She said her eyebrows rising in wonder, she was already done getting ready, her hair in casual disarray over her face.

"Neither was I; I'm happy for him," I said as I realized that I was.

"If she makes him happy then they deserve to be together. Who knows," I said shrugging.

"Maybe they will change each other for the better. When we saw him today as we were leaving he looked the most like the old Jacob than he has in a long time. I do have one question though."

"hmm?" she murmured as she zeroed in on one piece of uncurled hair.

"If he imprinted on her, does that mean that she knows he's a werewolf?" I asked looking to gauge her reaction. She froze as she was, her tongue sticking out slightly resting on her bottom lip in concentration.

"I hadn't thought of that." She conceded, her eyes ablaze with worry.

"Don't worry Alice, she's completely in love with him, she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his well being." Edward said calmly, leaning against the doorway.

'Edward!" Alice shrieked.

"GET OUT!!!!!! You aren't supposed top see her yet!" she screamed and I knew that if she could her face would be as purple as Charlie's was when he found out I was pregnant.

Edward went from having a small smile on his face to being a mix of faux nervousness as he backed out the door, hands up palm out in surrender. Then, in an instant, he was gone.

"Alicccceeee." I groaned. "I haven't seen him for hours, its not like I'm getting ready for a wedding he's allowed to see me, it's just a dance." I protested, crossing my arms in front of my chest stubbornly.

She smacked me playfully on the arm, careful not to hit me too hard.

"Jeeze, Bella, it's only been three hours. You can have him for the rest of the night at the dance. Oh and its not like you have you know, eternity together of anything." She said sarcastically.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared." I conceded. She stopped what she was doing and looked at me.

"Scared of what, Bella?" she asked as she sat down next to me, her voice and demeanor taking on a nurturing look.

"What if the baby comes out wrong, I mean we really don't know what effects there will be. Nothing like this has ever happened before. I mean, we know the baby has venom but he also has a heartbeat. How is that possible, Alice? It goes against everything you guys thought you knew about your race." When I was finished she took my hands in hers and squeezed them lightly, ever careful of my frailty, and looked me in the eye reassuringly before asking me a question that I was not expecting.

"You want this baby, right?"

"Yes." I answered immediately with complete conviction. How could she ask me that after everything that I went through to get him?

"Then you have nothing to worry about. In my vision he looked extremely happy, if not a little cranky from the cold but as soon as you walked in he fell back to sleep. That's another thing we know about him, he sleeps. I mean, can you imagine living with a baby that never slept; you guys would be up twenty four seven for the next year. Be happy for that." She said grinning; I smiled back at her as she stood up.

"And you should also be happy for the fact that you are now officially done. You may now see your Edward." She said bowing and bringing her arm out to show the door.

With that I was off, running down the hallway as fast as I could, to our bedroom. I found him laying on the bad with his headphones on, listening to music as always. I could hear the bass pumping from the speakers and knew he would not be able to hear me as I snuck up on him quietly. I smiled as I pounced on him and his eyes flew open in surprise. He smiled at me as he lifted me easily to sit down beside him.

"You look beautiful." He said as he leaned in to press a kiss to my lips. Then I realized that I was in such a hurry to get to him that I never even looked in the mirror yet. I smiled at him and got up, walking to the mirror on the inside of our closet door. I gasped as I saw myself. My dress fit me perfectly showing off my lightly sparkling skin, a result of nearly an entire bottle of spray glitter. My hair was lightly curled with tiny crystalline snowflakes scattered through out. My makeup was done; my eyes smoky with a clear coat of lip gloss.

"See," Edward said as he came to stand behind me resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Beautiful" he whispered, as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

" So," he said, a devilish grin on his face.

"Are you going to dance with me?" he asked his eyes hopeful. I had thought about hat question for a while and was prepared to answer, which I did, shocking Edward.

"I will dance with you but can you dance dance?" I asked smiling

"Dance dance?" he asked confusion etched into his face.

"I'm not talking about slow, formal dancing, I mean shaking it. Can you shake it, Edward?" I asked playfully wiggling my eyebrows. He looked at me strangely.

"What do you mean exactly?" he asked finally.

"I mean instead of dancing to slow pieces can you dance to more upbeat rhythms."

"Like tango?"

"No."

"Than give me a song then." He asked becoming annoyed.

"The Casper Slide Part 2, The Electric Slide……Soulja Boy?"

"I have never heard of any of those before have I?" he asked raising his eyebrows in question, something that was happening a lot in this particular conversation.

"Hold on, I have the Casper Slide on a C.D." I said as I got up and went to the C.D. player. As I pressed play I reached around and pulled him off of the couch.

"Do it with me. It's easy it tells you what to do just follow me." I finished as the music began the words sounding out across the room.

_This is something new  
The Casper Slide part 2  
Featuring the platinum band  
And this time we're gonna get  
Funky, funky  
Funky, funky  
Everybody Clap ya hands  
Clap, clap, clap, clap your hands  
Clap, clap, clap, clap your hands_

Edward was looking at me funny again ever since the music started and he didn't seemed to happy to be standing there clapping his hands as the music told us. But I knew that he would have fun with it, if he could get past the funny feeling it gave. Even thought he was technically over one hundred he was still in a seventeen year old body, with his seventeen year old brain, and he would have as much fun at the dance I would. Even though he was no longer human, he could still have some human experiences.

_Alright now, we gonna do the basic step  
To the left, take it back now y'all  
One hop this time, right foot let's stomp  
Left foot let's stomp  
Cha cha real smooth_

He would have been in tears laughing if he cold when we began the cha cha.

"Bella," he choked out between laughs.

"Do you really expect the guys to shake their hips like that?" he asked

"Yep." I said as I turned the music off.

"Is that all of it?" he asked confused

"No, but it's repetitive, the hardest part is the Charlie Brown." I said, sitting back down on the couch.

"The Charlie Brown?" he asked, once again raising his eyebrows in question.

"You are going to have to wait to see that I can't do it. Not only do I not have the balance but at this particular moment I'm not skinny enough." I said placing a hand on my belly and smiling at Edward, who was now containing his laughter on the couch. He looked so beautiful sitting against the black leather couch with his black suit on; the contrast to his skin was alarmingly perfect. He hadn't hunted in a while so deep purple bruises resting under his eyes, making the contrast even more alarming.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he stood, looking at me again.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said sighing, suddenly nervous.

"What's wrong?" he asked squinting at me, even thought I knew he could see me perfectly.

"Just the normal 'how bad am I going to fall this time?' jitters." I said shrugging as I walked to the door taking his hand.

"Bella, have I even let you fall yet?" he asked smiling as we walked down the steps and in hand.

"Yes." I answered immediatly, turning to look at Edward. He looked incredulous, his jaw was open and his eyes were wide.

"Bella! When have I ever let you fall?"

"That first day in Biology." I said smiling and he looked at me quizzically before the realization sunk in.

"Silly Bella, if it makes you feel any better, I fell too." He said as we paused and he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I know." I sighed as we left the house and got into the vanquish, still unable to rid myself of the nervousness I had not reason to have.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

We walked into the ballroom and my eyes opened in wonder. Despite the slightly cheesy Christmas colored balloon arches the ballroom looked magical, The tables were covered with an almost sheer silver table cloth, with tiny snowflake confetti scattered delicately over it. The lighting was dimmed to set the mood and the dance floor sat ominously in the back of the hall.

Angela and Ben greeted us as we walked in, her red dress trailing behind her as she met us.

"Bella, you scared us I thought you weren't going to show, there starting to serve the dinner now. You look beautiful by the way." she commented, as she took in our appearance.

"I told you that you worry too much. You look pretty too by the way." I said as we sat down the waiters rushing over with our food. We ate and talked about graduation, Angela told me that she had finally gotten the nerve to tell her parents.

"I was expecting them to yell; at me, ground me, forbid me to see Ben, send me off to a convent in Antarctica. Instead, they told me how disappointed they were, and asked me if they did something wrong when I was growing up to make me be so foolish. Bens parents were speechless, they just sat there on the couch for ten minutes with their mouths hanging open. They just sort of dismissed it with a 'we'll talk about this later' and then they went into the kitchen. It was definatly one of the worst experiences of my life" she admitted, as the waiter's came to take our desert trays. The waiter that was assigned to our table made faces every time he took away Edwards untouched plate. The lights dimmed and people sighed around us, moving from their tables and heading to the dance floor. The first song came on, the music pulsing strongly as people started gyrating song the dance floor to the song 'sandstorm'

"Are you coming, Bella?" Angela asked as she and Ben got up. I looked to Edward who was looking at me in question.

"Yes." I answered smiling at him and extending my hand to him. He sighed and took it and we al walked to the dance floor together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward was a good dancer, even to faster songs, his body moving languidly with the beat. It looked so easy for him; I was envious and a bit self conscious as we moved together to the music. I tripped once on the bottom of my dress, but before I actually started falling Edward caught me, smiling at me as we resumed our movements, his hands on my stomach as his chest pressed against my back. When it came to do the Casper Slide he smiled at me and did it with me much to Alice's delight, I don't think I have ever seen her laugh as much since I've met her, but he took it with ease, and danced beside me. I've never seen anyone do the cha cha so gracefully in my life. After the Casper Slide, a slow dance came on and Edward grinned at me wrapping me in his arms as we glided together. I sighed contentedly as I rested my head on his shoulder, then I saw Alice snap a picture and lift her cell phone from her pocket. I wrinkled my brow and Edward stopped dancing as a horrified look crossed her delicate features. Edward unwrapped himself form me and we nearly ran over to her.

"Is she hurt?' Edward asked the words coming from his mouth in a panicked rush.

"Who's hurt?" I asked growing cold at the thought.

"Carlisle is on his way to the house now, Emmett was panicking on the phone, im not really sure." she said her eyes sparkling with tears she was unable to shed.

"Who's hurt!" I demanded my voice rising in desperation and they both looked at me.

"It's Esme,' Edward said, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"There's been an accident." he finished and I could do nothing to prevent the tear from spilling.

"You should go and help, Carlisle will need you." I said as it was clearly evident that he was itching to run and help.

"You run, you're the fastest. Alice and I will take the car." I said, my tone calm despite the tears. He nodded to me then to and nodded at Alice, he kissed me softly on the cheek and then he was running at a human pace out the door.

"Come on." I said grabbing her hand as we jogged to the car.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

All I saw was fire and chaos as we pulled into the driveway. Carlisle was kneeling in front of a very Esme siting on the steps. Her cloths were singed as was her hair but she just seemed shaken.

"What happened?" Alice asked as we sped towards them.

"I just got in the car to go to the dry cleaners but as soon as I turned the key and it just exploded." she said her eyes were wild and panicked.

"Emmett, Jasper and Rose went to see if they can track anything. The car didn't explode by itself, it had help." Carlisle said managing to pry his eyes off of Esme for a second to look at us.

"Where's Edward?" he asked confused. I glanced at Alice only to find her worriedly looking at me.

"He should have been here by now." I said as the rain started to fall, I couldn't even feel them hitting my skin I was so terrified. He should have been here already.

"Maybe he's helping to track whoever did this." Carlisle suggested, but I could tall by the way his eyes shifted behind me to Alice.

There was noise t my left and I knew that something had gone disastrously wrong.

"Edwards not with us, we haven't seen him since you guys left." Jasper said looking at me concerned.

He was gone.

My knees buckled and I fell to the muddy ground. The hole in my chest reasserted itself and I let out one pained scream before darkness consumed me.

**Well there it is, sorry f you hate it but it has to happen. And yes, he really is gone. Yell if you must. Whose first this week?**

**Ps. My battery is about to die so I cant re read this if im going to post it sorry!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 17**

**Don't worry all will be explained, until then...on with the story!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"He's going to want to see them when he gets home." Alice said as she pulled me along with her as she led me to the wall.

"Have you seen anything yet, its been almost two months." A month of emptiness. Al of us spent the first three days after the accident looking for any sign of him, but there was none to find. The whole family has been acting different around me to try and help me cope with the pain, when inside I know they are hurting as much as I am. Esme has taken it the hardest though, I think she blames herself for this. Thinking that she could have stopped it from happening somehow. Alice is trying to stay positive but she hasn't seen anything about him at all, not even a glimpse. The family has been ripped apart at the seams. They all have been trying to stay positive but I think they are beginning to doubt.

That day repeats itself in my dreams every night, the last words he'd spoken to me burned into my mind 'there's been an accident' and he was right there was an accident a terrible, terrible accident that resulted a torn family, missing a vital member. As for me, I have retreated pulling away from everyone, even Alice. I wouldn't be able to take the loss of one of them. Im hoping that maybe I can detach myself from them, to avoid the pain should they be the next ones I loose.

"No." Alice said sadly, bringing my thoughts back to the present, back to the pain of the ever present hole in my chest,

She looked at me sadly as she brought the camera to her face, the flash momentarily blinding me. I took the coal pen from the side table and traced my outline, marking it with an eight. I rested my hand on my stomach, over the only part of Edward I had now. I had yet to cry, I was trying to stay string for them, so they couldn't see how much I was hurting, but I knew they knew, I could tell from the glances they gave one another as I stared off into space, remembering some past time, before the accident. And now as I stared at the tiny marking on the wall, next to the one I placed on the same wall not far from this one just one month ago, I felt the familiar burn of tears building at the back of my eyelids. My bottom lip quivered as I looked to Alice for comfort.

"Where is he, Alice?" I asked, my voice pained and broken as the tears spilled over for the first time in months.

"He's supposed to be here for this, Alice why isn't he here for this!" I cried as Alice ran to hold me in her arms, rocking me back and forth.

"He promised me! He promised me forever and now he's gone! I want him to come back, Alice, make him come back!" I wailed as I let all of the pain out, revealing it for everyone to hear.

"Shhh, Bella, it's going to be okay."

"No!!! No Alice, it wont be okay. He can't just have disappeared, something had to have happened to him, he wouldn't just leave me, not again. What if he needs us, what if he thinks we've givin up?"

"Bella," Rosalie said as she entered the room, Emmett trailing behind her.

"He knows, where ever he is, he knows that you still love him. He knows we would never rest until we've found him and we won't. I promise you we'll find him." she vowed before she hugged me, coming far closer to me than she ever had willingly. I suddenly felt a wave of tiredness sweep over me as Jasper walked into the room, but I welcomed it. Hoping for a reprieve from the pain I allowed it to wash over me, allowed it to consume me and then it all went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I drove to school in the morning, by myself in the Volvo ever since the accident, no one touched that car now, it was like my own personal reminder of him and they let me have it without comment. The air still smelled of him, sweet as candy, every time I sat in it. I wondered what would happen when it would beginning to fade, like everything else does, as I climbed into it this morning. I guided it out of the driveway and made the routinely short drive to school. I met Angela and Ben outside the doors as usual, my life was becoming boringly routine ever since I no longer had Edward in it to make it interesting. I winced as I felt the hole quake at the thought of him again. It wasn't so bad when I was with the rest of the Cullens but when I was by alone without them is when it hit me the most, the hole tearing open with such a force that it nearly left me breathless. I did my best to smile at Angela and Ben as I approached them. They knew Edward was gone for a while, searching for his birth parents, I didn't want them to know the truth, at least not yet, not until I was certain that he was not coming back.

"Hey, Bella, I didn't think you were coming today don't you have a doctors appointment?" Angela asked cheerfully, she was still hiding her pregnancy from the school, she wasn't showing that badly yet so it was easily hideable for he moment.

"Im leaving after biology." I said, not wanting to think of it as another thing that Edward would miss. We walked to class in silence and took our seats. When the class started I tried my best to focus on the lesson but I found myself thinking of the past of my outburst when I said that I wanted to marry Edward. I twisted my ring around my finger as I remembered. I distinctly remembered the day that I took the pregnancy test that revealed that I was in fact, pregnant. I remember us waiting on the floor of the bathroom and I remember Edward face, twisted in confusion as he struggled to understand the meaning of the lines. I couldn't help but smile even as the whole quaked again. It was worth the pain to remember the good things. This time I knew that he didn't leave me, something had happened to him that was keeping him from returning from where ever he was. I jumped when the bell rang dismissing the class. The thought of the next few hours here made my limbs ache so I decided to be impulsive and leave, besides, ditching is healthy every once in a while. I raced to the car but as soon as I opened the door I knew there was something wrong. The smell, his smell had dissipated and it was now only a faint scent that barely lingered in the air. A new smell had erased it, it smelled icy and cold nothing like the sweet sugary sent hat came off of Edwards skin, although there was something eerily similar to the two of them. I looked around the car for something, anything that would explain the new smell.

Then I found it.

A folded piece of paper lay on the seat next to me, looking odd against the grey seats.

I picked it up with shaking fingers. What I red made my heart stop and sputter in my chest and my hand fly up to my throat in fear. It read:

_Dear Bella, _

_I'm sick of waiting for fate to claim you. Your Edward was responsible for me losing the only thing that mattered to me: James. Edward is alive for the moment, here with me. Yet should you seek the help of anyone else he may not last any longer. I will give him back to you for a trade, I'll let him go if you give me yourself. It's your choice, Bella. Your life or his. If you decide to save him meet me at sundown where this all started. Choose wisely, Bella. He may not have much time left to him. _

_-Victoria_

My mind was racing, Of course, how had I not thought of it before! It was only a matter of time before Victoria exacted her revenge against us. But what to do now. The way she said it made it seem that he was in danger, yet how she could have even overpowered him to begin with was a mystery. Edward was strong and fast and smart. He would not have been captured easily. He must be in trouble if he has not escaped yet. I knew that I had to go to him, I had to place myself at her mercy, something I knew she has none of. For the next few hours I would plan what to do so that I might have some chance to escape with all of our lives. I just hoped I wouldn't fail.

**There! There's your answer, see told you I wouldn't kill him I don't think I could live with myself if I did that, lol. Anyway this chapter is purposely short, it was just to explain what was happening and to set up the scene for the last few chapters. This story is almost over guys!!!! Im sad. Okay well who's first?**


	18. Chapter 18

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 18**

**Even though it's a tad OOC...**

**You've all been waiting for this one...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A few hours later I was driving a route that I had taken only once in a monster sized jeep. I pulled over when I could go no further and began to walk, stepping carefully as not to fall. The forest was quiet as the clearing came into view, I step on a twig and it snapped under my floor, causing me to jump as the sound rang out disrupting the eerie silence that consumed the forest. It began to rain as I took the final steps and walked into the clearing, my gaze jumping to anything and everything to see where she was hiding.

My mind raced as I stood there by the boulder that I sat on as I watched the Cullens play baseball for the first time. What was I going to do? If I let Victoria take me, would she really let Edward live? Probably not, I realized sadly. But I had to try and save us both. She wouldn't kill me here, I knew that. She would wait until Edward was there to see it, so he could see the price of him killing her James. I just hoped that I was right in guessing that Edward was staying there on his own choice so that I wouldn't get hurt, therefore if he saw me he would kill her and we would both be able to live. At that exact moment a sharp pain racked my kidney and I gasped, my hands flying to cover the baby, who I was sure was going to be a soccer player when he grew up, especially if he continued to kick the way he just did. I smiled sadly as I acknowledged the fact that I had been trying not to think of; by putting myself in danger I was putting Hunter in danger too. I knew it was wring and that I was being a bad mother but I had to try.

Victoria probably didn't even know that I was pregnant, which is why I wore the hooded sweatshirt I got Emmett for Christmas. It was ten times too big for me and in it you couldn't tell that I was pregnant. She wouldn't know that she was getting a two for one deal.

"Bella?" a voice asked in confusion from behind me.

My head whipped around waiting for the fear to hit me. But what I found was that it wasn't Victoria waiting for me but a girl that looked very familiar.

"I know you; you're from Jacob's tribe, Leah right?" I asked as I desperately wished she would leave, Victoria had said to come alone; if she thought that I had come with help.

"Yep that's me, what are you doing ion the forest alone?" she asked worriedly

"I was just taking a walk, I just ended up here." I said unfolding my arms out to encompass the field.

"You lie so easily Isabella, it's not very becoming of you." A feminine voice said from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who was behind me, there was only one person it could be.

"Run Leah!" I yelled as I turned too face her, and there she was a victorious gleam in her eyes, as red as her hair. She smiled at me and then a sharp blow hit me in the side of my head, I fell to the forest floor, the rain soaking me as the lights went out.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

My eyes open in a flash, the memories flooding back along with my consciousness. We were in a basement it seemed, the cold from the concrete floor soaking into my back, chilling me to the bone.

"Ahh, she awakens" Victoria sneered as she came into view leaning over me. I mentally checked myself for injuries, finding only a lump on the side of my skull that caused a headache.

"Edward." I croaked out my voice thick.

"You want to see your Edward now do you?" she asked as something flashed across her features. The baseball field was the first time I had hear her speak and her voice did not fit her at al. It was soft and femine, softer that even Alice's; but I didn't fool me I knew she was just waiting for a chance to kill me. I nodded in silence as I looked around for anything that might indicate where I was.

"Okay, let's see your Edward." she said as she pulled me up off the floor with a harsh pull on my shoulder. She turned me around to face a metal door that looked like it could have been used as a cooler.

"It's time for you to see him for who he truly is Isabella." She whispered in my ear before she yanked open the door and pushed me forward into the darkness. I spun and hit the floor hard ion my back as a growl filled the room, the door closed behind me, incasing me in the darkness. I crab walked until my back was flushed against the wall. The growl vibrated the walls, sounding fierce and feral.

"E-Ed-Edward." I whispered, and the growl's ceased immediately.

"Edward, it's me, Bella." I said as I blinked trying to adjust to the darkness. I could see the walls in the room, and found that it was tiny, probably only six feet across. There was a shaped huddled in the corner, bound to the wall by a short chain that was attached to his wrists, the figure shook it's head, as if trying to clear it.

"Bella." Edward whispered, and my heart soared at the sound of it.

"Bella, you shouldn't have come, please tell me you brought help." The figure in the corner, Edward said, his voice sounding tired and strained.

"I couldn't she said that if I didn't come alone she would kill you. Edward, Leah Clearwater was in the baseball field, I told her top run but she might not have escaped."

"Trust me Bella, Leah was never in any danger."

"What do you mean?" I asked confuse by the underlying current of hatred in his voice. "Leah's a werewolf, Bella. The only female were wolf I have ever heard of too, she's been helping her with this, she's the reason I couldn't escape."

"But why?" I whispered not wanting to think of the girl that Jacob introduced me to.

"She stumbled on Victoria in the woods, she told her that she was hunting you. You see bella, the werewolves know nothing of what they are until they change and no-one outside the pack is to be told unless its agreed upon by everyone. You knew before she did and she hates you for it, so she teemed up with Victoria so that she could watch you die." He said his voice scared as he finished.

"She's going to kill me." I said in disbelief, I guess you just never really know some people, she always seemed to nice…..

"No." Edward said as the lights in the room turned on with a dull hum.

"I am."

The room was illuminated.

I could see everything

Edward was huddled in the corner of the room farthest from me. He was still wearing his pants from the dance but the shirt was gone. However instead of the luminous pale expanse of skint that usually showed when he didn't have a shirt on, his skin was ashen. There were jagged pink lines running down what parts of his back I could see. He was dirty, his hair matted and stuck to his forehead. But the thing that stuck out the most were his eyes. I had seen Edward when he had waited a bit too ling to hunt, had seen his eyes turn onyx but never had I seen them as I was seeing them now. It was like they were so dark they were void of color it was like looking into a bottomless pit. Then I realized his words.

"Edward." I said fear creeping into my tone. Yet it was becoming impossible to fight the urge go to him, to help him in any way that could. I hadn't even realized that I had edged closer as I spoke.

"Bella, stay back." Edward whispered, pain lacing every syllable.

"What has she done to you hasn't she fed you at all?" Then it all became clear and Edward watched in silence. Of course she hadn't, she knew that Edward would never hurt me, but if he was thirst enough, if he lost control for even one second he would kill me himself.

"Oh my god." I whispered thought I knew he could hear me. I did then the only thing I could think of. I huddled in a ball, mimicking Edward in the opposite corner of the room and cried. I cried for what I had done, how stupid I had been for doing this to us, for not telling anyone where I was going. I cried for everything that I would loose when it finally happened, when his control snapped. I knew it was only a matter of time before it happened. Edward said that Carlisle became crazy when he had stopped feeding and he jumped on the closest thing with a heartbeat when it happened. Edward would do the same, he didn't have a choice, and I didn't, I couldn't blame him, it wasn't his fault.

It was mine.

I had put myself in this position, I could have easily told Jasper when I saw him before I left the house, I should have told him or Alice or Carlisle. Instead I was selfish, not wanting to let him go like I should have. We would have found him eventually, would we? Now I had doomed us all. Not only would I die but Hunter would die as well, and when Edward realized what he had done he would never allow himself to live.

I had doomed us all.

"Shh, Bella," Edward whispered from the corner, sounding lost and afraid. Something that I had never heard from Edward before now. What was I going to do? Just then the door opened and Edward roared.

"Let her go!" he screamed but he was met with a laugh.

"Poor, poor Edward, do you really think I'm going to just let her go? No. I'm going to do that, but I'm growing rather impatient you see, I've been waiting very long for this to happen and even thought I would love to drag it out I think I may need to speed things up in here." and with that she stepped to me and slapped me, racking her razor sharp nails down my skin, tearing it easily. Edward roared launching himself at the chains before the smell of my blood hit him ans he fell back, hugging his knees in the corner.. I watched as Edward's nostrils flared and his eyes grow dark, I watched as his light was extinguished from his eyes. Victoria walked out the door and before she closed it whispered to me " Have fun." before closing the door the thud resounding throughout the room. Edward was growling, his expression crazed, every muscle rigid, locked and ready to pounce.

"Edward." I whispered and he roared at me, causing me to cringe back against the wall, afraid of him for the first time. This was not Edward, I realized, not anymore, my Edward was lost in this; his fevered need to feed, to satiate the hunger, the pain. I whimpered, and before my eyes I saw his muscles clench as he propelled himself forward, towards where I was crouched against the wall. Time seemed to slow as I watched the scene before me unfold like a movie. Edward's body flying at me, his eyes locked on my throat. I watched as his mouth parted, revealing his teeth glistening with venom. But instead of cringing, instead of preparing myself for the inevitable impact of his body pinning mine to the cold, concrete wall, I relaxed. My mind determined to remember the Edward I knew, not the creature that was inhabiting his body as he flew at me. Apart of me wondered if this was it? Apart of me wondered if I was giving up, if I was being stupid. But a part of me also knew that no matter what happened I would love him forever. I would not think of what I had done wrong, everything. I would do this because I knew that if I died he would live. I just hoped he would continue to live for me, for Hunter, who had never even had a chance to live. A single tear trailed down my face when I thought of the life that was still inside me. But I could not watch Edward suffer any longer. I hoped that the rest of the family would find us before it was too late for him, for Hunter. I knew it already was too late for me, that my death was set in stone. I just hoped that they could change the future Change what Alice had seen and save our baby. I sobbed once before regaining my composure. He was inched away now, and I opened my arms wide.

I would embrace death.

**Please don't hurt me...Who's first?**


	19. Chapter 19

1 **Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Chapter 19**

**29 down total, one to go. But first just to clarify, I AM SO SORRY!! I made a bit of a typo. In the second to the last sentence in the last chapter the line is "**he was inches away now, and I opened my arms wide.

I would embrace death." (the way it was before was inched away, as if he stopping himself) **Edward is still coming at her, a hairs breath away. Again, I'm sorry for the confusion! And, Edward has not fed in nearly four months, when he was taken he hadn't fed for a month because he hated leaving Bella and the baby alone, then he was taken for three months, so he is VERY THIRSTY at this point, no he is not faking anything………now, on with the story.**

**Warning: This gets a little graphic... **

"I love you." I whispered and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see him hit me, didn't want that to be the last I remembered of him. I waited for the pain, and I heard a loud thud as he it the wall. Then, there was nothing but his angry growls reverberating through out te room. Was this it? Wouldn't I have felt the fire by now? The baby kicked and a sharp pain racked my kidney but that was all, no pain.

"Bella, run!" a familiar voice echoed through the room and I was being yanked up by my arm.

Then I was flying.

I opened my eyes in a snap and realized what was happening.

We were being rescued.

"Bella?" Alice called as we sped through the forest. It was still a bit weird when tiny little Alice held me like I weighed nothing.

"Where's Edward?," I asked immediately, not caring about anything else.

"What happened?"

"We rescued you, silly. Did you really think that you could walk right past Jasper feeling that scared? He called me as soon as you walked out the door. We've been looking for you for over an hour." She said looking at me with a clearly unpleased look adorning her flawless face.

"Why didn't you just tell us, Bella. You know we would have done anything to help him? Do you have any idea how worried we all were? You could have gotten the both of you killed? Did you even stop to think about Hunter? Bella, how could you?" she scolded, and I had to look away from her. I couldn't answer her, for I had no answer, I could not justify my actions.I had acted instinctively, not bothering to worry about the consequences until I had already made the mistakes. Instead of an answer I asked her again.

"Where's Edward." I knew that she could tell from the tone of my voice that I was demanding an answer.

"He's with Jasper, he took him to hunt." She said, confirming my suspicions.

"Hsssss." I gasped, as Hunter delivered another kidney shot, the fourth one since we began running.

"Bella? What the matter?" Alice asked, seeming to forget that she was mad at me as she set me down softly on my feet.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just Hunter keeps hitting me in the kidneys." I said smiling as I looked down at her. But then another one hit and my hands flew to my stomach.

"Bella………Are you sure that he's just kicking?" Worry was dripping from her tone.

"Yeah, he's just kicking. He's defiantly got some of Edward's strength though." I joked, grimacing slightly as another one hit.

"Bella!" Alice shouted as I bent over.

"I'm fine. Really, it's just a kidney-kid-ney shot." I said as I straightened, panting slightly.

"No, Bella, it's not." Alice said her eyes wide and staring.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in labor."

"Alice, that's not funny!" I scolded her. Why would she kid like that?

"I'm not kidding, Bella. Your water just broke." She said smiling.

I looked down and sure enough there was a damp spot in the grass.

"Alice.." I whispered as I looked back at her

"I'm gonna-but Edward isn't-I cant-without Edward." I said panting suddenly, as my vision grew hazy. The world dimmed around me and I heard Alice shout my name.

Then, nothing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The constant beeping of the heart monitors was what was waking me up. That is, until I realized what had happened. I bolted upright in my bed just as another contraction hit causing me to whimper. "Edward," I whispered, my gaze flying around the empty room.

"Bella! you're awake!" Alice exclaimed as she ran in the room, Rosalie and Esme filing in behind her.

They all smiled at me warmly and Alice and Esme each took on of my hands, but I could not find the strength to smile back at them, for the only person I wanted had not come through the doorway. Esme, seeming to notice where my thoughts had strayed stroked my hair reassuringly.

"Where is he?" I felt no need to elaborate, they new who I was speaking of. I watched as they all looked at each other then Rose spoke,

"He's still with Jasper but Emmett joined them to help too." I squeezed their hands as another contraction hit, and just on cue Carlisle came into the room.

"Ah, your awake. How are you feeling?" he asked as he check all the machines and my charts. I didn't answer him, but I could tell that Esme had informed him somehow of my lack of chattering. As he checked the fetal movement machine (Sorry I've never been pregnant, I have no clue what it's really called; I only know what it looks like) his brows furrowed as he looked over all of the tiny lines.

"I think I should go get your doctor, your contractions are coming closer together now." and with that he left the room and everyone looked back to me smiling.

"You're going to be a mother soon, Bella. Are you ready?" Rose said resting her flawless hand on my arm. I shook off all of their hands and crossed my arms over my chest ,defiant.

"I am not having this baby without him." I said sternly and from the way they looked at each other I knew they knew I was not kidding either. They said nothing as the doctor Edward and I had chosen walked into the room and looked at the same monitor that Carlisle had.

"How are you doing, Bella?" he asked smiling, again I was silent. Two nurses walked in and stood to the side, I rolled my eyes at them when they smiled at me. The doctor walked over and stood at the end of the bed, taking the stirrups out of their hold.

"It's okay to be nervous, Bella. Now just put your feet in the stirrups and we can start."

I just cocked an eyebrow at him, making no movement. He just looked at me waiting for me to comply.

"Are you afraid because you didn't get to have an epidural? " he asked, finally. I just stared at him, then another contraction wracked my body, making he feel like I was being punched with a jackhammer and I screamed, a tear rolled down my cheek as I whimpered. Just then the last person I expected to walk into the room did.

"Bella, " Charlie breathed as he bounded to my side, taking Alice's place as she moved over.

"Daddy." I cried, as he leaned over to hug me, tears falling freely at the sight of him.

"I'm so sorry, bella." he whispered in my ear, his breath warm on my face. His eyes moved down to my stomach, and his expression looked pained. Maybe because he didn't get the chance to watch me grow as he should have.

"Are you okay?" his gaze swept the monitors and ii knew that he had heard me screaming before. Then he looked confused, finally realizing the missing piece.

"Where is he?" he asked me his expression growing hard.

"Edward is on his way, he got stuck with Emmett and Jasper, he'll be here soon." I said defensively, hoping that it was true.

The doctor cleared his throat, not having moved from the foot of my bed.

"Are you ready now?" I looked back at him, my expression returning to the mask of stony defiance. I was waiting for Edward, and they would not stop me. To prove my point, I shifted to lay uncomfortably on my side, resting my head on my hands.

"Bella, didn't you hear the doctor, he wants you to put your feet up." I announced to Charlie what I had said to Alice and them earlier and Charlie sighed.

"You can't wait forever for him, you know. The baby won't wait much longer." and as if the baby was agreeing with him another contraction hit and I screamed, rolling into the fetal position. The nurses came over then and tried to put my feet up, I stuck out my foot kicking one in the ribs as I screamed, the contraction still coursing through me.

"Don't touch me!"

"Bella!" A familiar voice roared from outside the room and I could hear the footsteps pounding down the hall. My heart stuttered and the heart monitor announced it across the room; the stone mask I had constructed was replaced instantly with a smile. Edward flew into the room, as fast as he could while still looking human, and was by my side in an instant. He grabbed my hand in his and I looked into his too dark eyes, he would have to feed more before his eyes returned to their normal, brilliant topaz. He leaned in to kiss my neck, whispering 'I'm so very, very sorry' as he leaned back up. His voice was filled with pain ane I could see behind the love that was shining through his eyes that behind it there was, fear. Fear that I would see him always as the 'monster' that he claimed he was all this time. And above all I could see the cleverly masked shame that laid beneath it all. He was ashamed of what he was, what he had nearly done to me, to Hunter. I looked into his onyx eyes and tried to show him that I was not afraid of him, that I could never be afraid of him. He would never hurt me on purpose and he fought as hard as he could to prevent himself from hurting me this time.

"Are you ready?" the doctor said gesturing to the stirrups. I looked around the room at all the faces around me, the all looked nervous and expectant. The room was full of them, my family: Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Charlie, Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper had joined us also. I wasn't sure if they would be able to handle all the blood and I was sure some of them would have to leave but the thought that they were willing to try for me, for us, told me exactly how much my family loved me. Edward squeezed my hand and nodded, gesturing towards the stirrups that shone ominously in the light. But still I did not want to move, and I could tell he knew that something was wrong by how rigid I was, how badly I was shaking.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, stroking my hair lightly, trying his best to soothe me.

I could only imagine how I must look right now. Scared and nervous, my hair laying in a sweaty heap on top of my head, my eyes wide as I looked up at him.

"Im scared." and I was, scared for Hunter. What if something went wrong? What if he wasn't healthy? Edward smiled at me, and my heart filled to the bursting point.

"It's going to be fine. I'm here, Bella, forever." and I believed him, something in the way that he said it made me feel like he somehow knew that everything would be okay for us. That our love would protect us from everything that might cause us harm. My body loosened and I sighed, smiling at him. I rolled gently and raised my foot slowly resting it on the cold metal bar, one then the other.

"You are extremely close now, Bella. When the next contraction hits I want you to push for me okay?" the doctor was talking to me in strong voice, one that told me he was in total control of the situation, I felt a twinge of guilt as I realized how badly I had reacted to him earlier.

Then we waited, the room filled with only the constant beeping and humming of the machines. No one moved, each breath being held in anticipation.

Then I gasped, feeling the wave of pain building in my pelvis before it hit suddenly, rocking me and I shouted out.

"Now, Bella!" the doctor screamed over me and I complied with everything that I had in me. When it faded I could feel the next one building becoming stronger than the next one.

"Your doing so good Bella," the doctor praised as I struggled to catch my breath.

"He's crowning already, he has a full head of hair." the nurses I had hit told me and I smiled, exhausted. Edward looked at me, torn. I nodded at him, letting him know that it was alright for him to look. He leaned over to peek in the tent of cloth that was shielding me from view. His eyes widened and his breath blew out of his lungs in a rush as he smiled. When he looked back at me his eyes were glowing.

"He's perfect." he said breathless and I looked to the side of him and saw Charlie looking at Edward with pride. He looked at him like he finally realized that we were meant to be together, that Edward was a good guy and we loved each other. I grimaced, blinking, as I felt the pain begin to rush over me, blanketing everything else with it's voracity. I squeezed Edwards hand, thankful that I could not break it as again I screamed.

"Now!" the doctor bellowed and again I complied, grunting with the effort. Then the doctor smiled, the corners of his fabric face mask lifting up slightly.

Then when the pain ebbed away, I stopped screaming. The eerie silence filling the room until I heard the single most extraordinary sound in the world.

A very irritated cry.

The whole room sighed in relief, a weight lifting almost palpably.

"Ready to cut the cord, dad?" The nurse asked Edward, and he snatched up the scissors she held out to him greedily, smiling the entire time. When he was done he tuned to me still smiling holding the scissors proudly, I had never seen Edward look at me the way he was looking at me now. And I heard a camera shutter followed by a flash and knew instantly that Alice had foreseen that I would want a picture of this.

Then Hunter was in my arms, his cries instantly lulled into silence, the nurses still hastily wiping him with a towel. I could do nothing, say nothing but stare in wonder at what Edward and I had done, what we had created. I held in my arms most profoundly valuable little creature. Pink and fragile, I held my son and noticed instantly the resemblance that he had to Edward. The same, yet slightly darker hair adorned his tiny little head and the shocking green eyes that Edward would have had. The nurses took Hunter to clean him, his renewed cries vibrating the walls. The nurse that gave Edward the scissors turned her head to me, smiling.

"Ready to hold your baby?" she said as she picked him up and brought him over to me, his blue hat poking out of his blanket; and as much as I was itching to hold him, I knew someone else more than deserved to. I turned to look at Edward, who was still grinning proudly.

"Hold your baby." I said smiling up at him. His smile broadened and he looked from me to the nurse holding Hunter out. Edward glanced to me nervously as he held his hands out, I just smiled at him reassuringly. Another camera shutter, followed by a flash made up the soundtrack in the room besides Hunters cries, which immediately stopped as the nurse let him go into Edwards arms. He cradled Hunter in his arms gently, his muscles relaxed holding the nearly nonexistent weight of Hunter. Edward held him and rocked him for a few minutes humming to him his lullaby while the nurses finished with me and cleaned everything. Edward walked over to me and handed me Hunter so that I could feed him and he bend over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Thank you" he whispered and we smiled, looking down at what we had given each other.

**Well, there you go guys your Christmas present from me. Hunter is fine, Bella is fine and Edward is fine. Come on, did you really think I could kill either of them??? Just one more chapter left, anyone first?**


	20. Chapter 20

1 **Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**The Final Chapter**

**Wow. This is the last chapter guys, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for so long, A part of me wants to say I took so long so that it could perfect, but I think the real reason was I didn't want it to end. Wow, that was sorta sappy sooooo on a more cheerful note...You should all find the first paragraph eerily familiar, if you can't catch why im sure that if you message or review me I will respond, if someone else hasn't already put it on my reviews page. Now that this A/N has gotten ridiculously long I'll end it here and maybe put one on the bottom if I wanna. Hope you all enjoy it. **

I jumped awake instantly as a shrill cry rang out. I was out of Edward's arms in an instant, running down the hall. I opened the door and looked inside. Hunter was in his crib, his arms and legs flailing wildly in discomfort. I walked in and picked him up, cradling him in my arms, humming to him his lullaby. He settled almost instantly as he looked up at me.

"I think he was just scared." I whispered as his cold marble arms wrapped themselves around me. I leaned my head back to rest against his chest as he looked down at our baby. Hunter relaxed and fell back into a peaceful sleep, I broke away from Edward to settle Hunter back in his crib. Then, like I did every time I was in this room, I stood back to admire what we had done.

"He's beautiful, a miracle." I whispered as I leaned back into Edward embrace.

"Our miracle." He breathed against my hair.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." He was pulling on my hand lightly as he stepped away towards the door. His eyes were tinted green, and when he noticed me looking he smiled devilishly at me. I rolled me eyes in mock annoyance and followed him to our room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been two weeks since the attack and the day that Hunter was born, and unfortunately, the school only gave new mothers two weeks before they were expected to return. Despite Edwards protest I had already called the school and informed them that I would be coming back on the day they had informed me of. I had cleared everything with my doctor and Carlisle and had no reason not to go back, although I really was not looking forward to leaving Hunter at home, despite Esme's promise not to let him out of her sight. I walked into the nursery and picked Hunter up, my eyes instantly going for his own. The green that showed instantly when he was born was still there, although now it was mixed with a strange color of brown, nearly topaz when the light hit them. I walked to the rocking chair by the window and sat down humming to him as he looked up at me. I was just bringing the bottle I had warmed to his mouth when I noticed Edward leaning against the door his eyes shining at the two of us.

"You know, I could just call the school and tell them you're not feeling well, I am sure Carlisle will write you an excuse if we asked him to." There was a pleading edge to his voice, and I knew that he wanted to leave Hunter here no more than I did. Victoria was still at large despite the weekly hunts for her in the woods, lead by Emmett and Jasper.

Carlisle had called Sam and informed him of Leah's offense; he apologized immensely, informing us that he would not let her actions go unpunished. The rumor was she had been exiled from Washington, I didn't think that it was something that Sam would normally do considering the severity of it. Yet, I had an inciting suspicion that he was only partially behind it, I knew that if Jacob found out about it he would insure that she was taken care of. Though he knew what had happened and that he had imprinted with Lauren, I knew I still held a place in his heart, just as he would always hold a part in mine.

"It will be fine, Edward, Esme's not going to let anything happen to him and I doubt that Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice are going to let anything happen to him. You've seen how he is with Jasper." With the mention of Jasper, Edward smiled. Yes, we all knew how Jasper was with Hunter. When we were in the hospital, I was shocked when out of the blue, Jasper asked to hold him. I hate to admit that I was nervous, yet when I looked to Alice she nodded at me and Edward relaxed from the ridged form he had taken at Jaspers request. He approached me slowly and I held Hunter out to him. The air was thick with suspense as he cradled the baby in his arms. He did not take his eyes from him; the two of them in a staring contest in the middle of my hospital room. But then Hunter began to squirm in his arms and Jaspers eyes widened in alarm, Hunter's nose crinkled furiously and everyone looked on in alarm. And then, he sneezed right in Jaspers face. Hunter smiled and Jasper blinked in confusion. The whole room was quiet as we waited for what would happen next then, Emmett, being Emmett burst out laughing.

"Dude, you just got baby snot all over your face!" he boomed.

Jasper smiled as the whole room ignited in laughter. Jasper had been smitten with him ever since, though he would never admit it.

"Okay. But, if you change you mind at ant point in the day let me know and were out of here." He seemed slightly disappointed at the fact that I was going against his wishes and going to school, or as he used to call it purgatory.

"Edward, I seriously doubt that I will come to any life threatening harm while I'm in a classroom." I said walking out the door and heading to the bathroom to put my hair up, I left the door open.

"You have before." Edward muttered, his eyes downcast as he stared at the floor.

"Are you still punishing yourself for that? Nothing happened, your control was enough, I'm fine Edward. Besides, your control is nearly perfect now, you'll be as good as Carlisle in no time. Just think, if that first day never happened, we'd both be alone right now. I would relive that day a hundred times over if I could. Even thought I was furious at you and confused, my life would be nothing like it is now if it that day had never happened, I would never want that. Ever." I said with finality, I was standing in front of him now and I brushed my fingers along a stray strand of his hair, smoothing it back into place.

"Maybe your life would have been better. Better than it is now. Now you're waiting for a vicious vampire to attack so the vampire family you're living with can cut her into little pieces and light her on fire. Maybe you wouldn't be asking me to kill you, to steal your soul, your warmth. Maybe you would have married Jacob or Mike, Tyler even. You could have settled down after college and had as many babies as you wanted," he looked so broken as he stared up at me and a part of me wanted to cradle him in my arms and comfort him while another part of me grew madder and madder with each word he spoke.

"How are we to ever truly know what your destiny really was set to be if you are about to throw your life away. What if you were going to be the doctor that cured cancer? Or a politician that changed the world? You could sit down and write the best book that has ever been written, god knows you read enough you're writing ability must be excellent. Yet, you would rather throw your future away to live a soulless existence for eternity than save all those people or change all those lives. I just don't see your reasoning, I don't understand why you would choose this over a full, happy, normal life." I didn't hesitate to answer him, but it took some control not to let my anger get the better of me.

"I told you why. You. You are the reason im willing to give up everything, Edward, don't you see? You say that I could be fated to do all of these world changing things but the reality is, I faint at the sight of blood, so being a doctor is out. I have no political bones in my body so that too, is out, and I can write a book under a pen name if I truly wanted too. How do you know that I wasn't fated to be what I am right now at this very moment? What if my purpose in life was to help you to finally live yours? I chose this life, Edward, just like I chose to have a baby. Our baby. Are you really trying to tell me that you would give us up? You should be ashamed to even think about telling me that I could have kids with Jacob or Mike. How dare you suggest that if things were the way that you want them that he wouldn't exist. Maybe you're right, I'm sure that Jacob wouldn't wish me gone" And with that statement I walked away pushing past him and headed down the hallway. I stopped outside of Alice's room and raised my hand to knock.

"Come on in, Bella."' she called before my hand even hit the white wood of the door. I opened it, revealing Alice sitting on her bed waiting for me. She looked up at me apologetically and I lost it, the tears I had been holding back came freely and I ran, without falling, to her arms.

"Shhh, Bella. He doesn't mean that and you know it. He's just scared he doesn't want to loose you, or Hunter. He still blames himself for what happened. He blames himself for not seeing it coming. He still hasn't told us how they got him in the first place, he wont even tell you. He will in time, you just have to let him. You can't close him out now, Bella, not when he needs you the most." I pulled back from her as a soft knock sounded out. Knowing that it was meant for me, I got up and answered it. Edward stood still as a statue at the doorway, his hands fisted at his sides, his head was hung low, his eyes shielded from me. He looked like he was ready to pounce, every visible muscle was locked and ridged. Then he raised his head and I saw his eyes, saw the reason for his stance. His eyes were pure onyx, the soft amber they were a few minutes ago was gone replaced by a black fire. His jaw was set as he looked me in the eye then, in a flash he had taken hold of my wrist and tugged me gently out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Within seconds I was in his arms, the gentleness of his embrace the exact opposite of his stance. His mouth lowered over mine with none of the delicacy that his muscles showed. It was like a branding and I couldn't breathe. He was surrounding me in an icy fire. I gasped when he moved his lips to my cheeks then my ear.

"Mine." he growled before he reclaimed my mouth. When he finally pulled back I smiled up at him and he tentatively smiled back.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, putting his forehead against my own. "I should have said all that I did. I didn't mean it, any of it. You were right, Bella, you were right all along. I do need you. I need you to stay with me. I thought that maybe I could somehow get you away from all of the danger that being with me puts you in. I didn't even stop to think what kind of danger I would be putting you in without me there save you. Your life could have been ended that day with Tyler's van if I hadn't protected you. Maybe fate brought us together by doing that. Although if it was, I don't appreciate such risky methods," and with that he gave me one of his half smiles, one of the ones that I love so much.

"I realized when you walked away how much I hurt you and then what you said about being with Jacob. Ah, god Bella, I'm so truly sorry." I hugged him, unable to listen to him anymore, to hear the pain leaking from every word he spoke.

"It's okay, I forgive you," after all how could I not.

"Come on, time for school." I said pulling away from him.

"You know, you really don't-"

" I'm going, Edward and that's all there is to it. Now come on, I really don't want to be late and even with your maniac driving we still might be late."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hello, Esme? It's me again. Yes, I know you won't let anything happen to him. I was just calling to make sure you put him down for his nap..." I could do nothing but sit back and smile. This was the fifth phone call Edward made within the first three hours of school. I'm surprised that Esme still answered him. Then again, if she didn't he would probably just run straight home.

"I'll call back later, Esme, thank you." he said as he slammed the phone shut.

"You know, Edward, I don't think she lost him since the last time you called oh, fifteen minutes ago." Alice chided as we sat at the lunch table. I laughed but still, I could see what he was doing. He missed Hunter I couldn't blame him, I missed him too. Apart of me wished that I had listened to Edward when I had the chance.

"Earth to Bella!" I jumped at the sound of Alice's voice breaking through my reverie.

"Come on, honey, were talking about your wedding here! You should be paying complete attention to me." She was giving me that doe eyed look of hers, I sighed.

"Sorry Alice, where were we?"

"Flower arrangements but the bells going to ring anyway so we can just finish this at home." I laughed, rolling my eyes. Sure enough not even a second later the bell rang, the piercing cry hurting my eardrums. Edward noticed my wince and cocked his eyebrow at me.

"You okay?" he asked, worry marring his otherwise even tone.

"I'm fine," The truth was, ever since I had gotten pregnant my senses were much sharper. Undoubtedly a result of growing a half vampire child for the last nine months. Edward and the rest of them knew about the changes that had happened, but I had kept the severity of them to myself, but im sure Jasper knew, he always did.

"It was just louder than I expected." He didn't say anything but he cast a sidelong glace at Alice that insured me he would be watching. We still weren't sure if the effects the baby had on me would be permanent of not; we were still watching Hunter closely to see what qualities of his fathers side he would have. As of now he showed only acute senses and blindingly brilliant eyes. He seemed to be doing fine on regular baby formula, but we weren't sure if the thirst would make an appearance when he got older.

Edward and I walked to class in silence, his hand resting lightly on my waist as we walked. People had been staring at me all day and with my newer, sharper hearing I could more easily hear the murmurs of the student populace, though I didn't let them know it. I was now getting a small taste at Edwards daily burden and I understood what he meant when he said that most people were shallow. Most of what I heard all day was geared more towards me than the fact that I had brought a baby into the world.

"_She had to have had lipo..."_

"_I'm shocked he didn't run yet..."_

So far only Angela, who was now beginning to show, and Ben had shown any concern for Hunter, going as far as to scold Edward and I for not letting them visit yet. We walked into the classroom, taking our regular seats. Edward seemed tense, like he was waiting for something to jump out and take me away from him. His eyes were darting around the room taking in even the tiniest movement around us. That wasn't the only difference I noticed in Edward since the attack. It seemed now that every time he looked at me he was waiting for me to do something, and he was preparing himself for whatever it is that I was to do. His shoulders seemed to tense every time I opened my mouth to speak. Apart of him, im sure, was waiting for me to condemn him for what he had done. It seemed that as much as I told him that I didn't, couldn't blame him he never really heard it. For this once the tables had turned in our relationship. Before I had gotten pregnant I was worried constantly that he would finally realize my faults and desert me because of them yet now, when I was finally sure that he would never leave me, he seemed wary that I would never leave him. I had never heard anything so foolish.

Me leaving him was an impossibility. I needed him as I needed the air and now that Hunter was in the mix I was never more sure that we would stay together. It was shocking that for as smart as he was he could not see it, could not see how essential he was to my happiness, my survival. I opened my notebook to a blank page and scribbled, in my disgustingly messy handwriting:

_**Would you please relax, you're making me tense. **_

I slid the notebook to him and his eyes flashed over the words in a second before he wrote a response and slid it back to me.

_I'm not trying to, I'm sorry. I'm just taking precautions. I can't let her take you from me. Not again, Bella, I won't._

I picked up my pen to write a response when a harsh cry rang out, startling everyone on the class. I looked out the window to find that it was still raining outside. They never scheduled fire drills in the rain. I looked to Edward as the class began to move out the door, following the designated path of evacuation. He seemed to be thinking the same thin that I was, either there was a fire, or someone was trying to get us outside. We started for the door but when I turned to follow the class Edward's arms tightened around my waist and he guided me in the opposite direction. I looked at him and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I don't like this, Bella, we're leaving." he leaned back up and he was now, if possible, more stiff, every muscle he had was coiled and ready to spring at a moments notice. I was confused. Why were we heading away from the parking lot if we were going home? When we exited the building I had my answer. We came out at the back of the school, the woods started a few yards from where we were standing. Edward lifted me up into his arms so that I was cradled against his chest. He was looking down at me, a mixture of worry and sorrow shining in his topaz eyes. I could think of nothing to say that could soothe him I simply couldn't find the words. All I could do was smile at him as my hands came up to skim over his porcelain cheek. Then we were off, Edward running as fast as he could towards home. We were about a quarter of a mile away when Edward suddenly stiffened, becoming completely rigid, before he tripped. In had never heard of one of the Cullen's tripping before so that in itself was enough to have me worried but when he actually fell onto the forest floor, I knew that something had gone terribly wrong I just didn't know what it was yet. The air whooshed out of my lungs as my head hit the ground, hard, and grey dots formed around my field of vision.

I was up and back in his arms in an instant, and my eyes snapped open to stare at him, silently questioning what had just happened. He looked down at me sadly, the emotion showing in plain view in his eyes told me that I was right, something was wrong, Edward was running again this time, he was running not in the straight direct route but in sporadic zigzagging patterns.

Something hit a tree to my left with a resounding 'thwack' and my eyes darted towards it. There, deep inside the tree bark was an odd looking dagger; on I was sure I would never see on any kind of market. We were running at an almost impossibly fast pace but somehow I could make the form of the knife out, most likely as a result of my enhanced eyesight. A sudden blanket of fear fell over me then, causing me to look past Edward and I caught a flash of fire engine red hair disappearing behind a tree. I gasped, causind Edward's eyes to flash down at me in concern. He must have seen the fear in my eyes for he held me closer. I hugged my arms around his neck and held on, yet I couldn't help but to keep my eyes transfixed on the trees as they flew back, I knew I would see her again. I was right, too. I caught another flash of her from the left of us, this time closer then the last one. She was running through the threes to the left of us, but we were ahead of her.

But just barley. I turned my head from her for a second, trying to see if I could recognize my surroundings but I couldn't, not because we were going to fast but because there was nothing familiar about anything that I could see my hopes plummeted. I could see a small clearing up ahead and became even more disheartened. I had sat in on the planning sessions that Emmett and Jasper had been doing and saw the maps of the woods surrounding Forks, this clearing was sort of like the halfway point from the school to the house.

We were not going to make it, she was just too close. I looked up to Edward, trying to conceal the hopelessness in my eyes from his searching gaze and failing miserably.

"Do you see that clearing up there?" he whispered in my ear, his breathing was ragged and harsh like he wasn't getting any air.

"Yes."

"I'm going to let you down. I want you to stand behind me no matter what she says do not more from there." He punctuated his command, pausing between each word so that there was no mistake in my hearing it. I nodded, not trusting my voice to mask the fear that was coursing through me. He stared into my eyes for a second, the sadness of the moment showing raw in his eyes. He felt helpless; for once I realized we were both as helpless as each other. He looked away from me then, his jaw set in a harsh line, as we continued to run. We stumbled again but this time he caught it and righted us so we didn't loose any more of out time. My mind was elsewhere, though, on the anomaly of his sudden un-coordination. Then it hit me. The dagger flying through the air into that tree trunk, when it had happened I thought that they were meant for me. After all, no knife could break through Edward's skin, he was bulletproof. But I was wrong, there were two things that could harm him: other vampires and werewolves. Only their fangs or claws could pierce his granite skin. My guess was that whatever had hit Edwards skin, probably the same type of instrument that struck the tree, was now lodged in Edward's back. We burst threw the trees and into the field. Edward did as he said, he let me down as lightly as he could and spun around so that his back was to me, his stiff piosture took on a fighting stance as he slightly bent his knees out.

Looking at his back now my suspicion was confirmed. Jutting out about six inches from his back was the wooden handle of a dagger that by the looks of it compared to the one in the tree, had probably hit his spine. I gasped upon looking at it, alerting Edward as to what I saw.

"Pull it out, Bella." He said in a rush. I grabbed the handle in my right hand and braced my left on his back. I had no time to hesitate, we had only been in the field for a few seconds yet I knew that we were running out of time and that the field would soon contain three people and the fight would be on. I pulled with my right hand, as hard as I could, while I pushed with my left. The blade slid out of his skin in by inch, creating a suctioning noise that caused the hair on my arms to stand on end. There was now a wide cut slicing through the skin in the middle of his back, about a foot lower than his shoulder blades. I examined the blade carefully, turning it over in my hand. It was coated with a slick shiny fluid, probably venom, the same fluid was dripping slowly from the wound. The knife was metal, or so it looked, but upon closer inspection you could see that the tip of it wasn't. The last inch of the blade was a different material, it looked whitish but it wasn't white it seemed to be tinted. I looked down to the fingers that held the blade and noticed that the color of the tip and the color of my nails was nearly the same. It was claw, that being the only way that it could hurt him. A red haze of anger washed over me and I wanted now, more than ever for her life to end. I handed the knife to Edward from behind him and he took it but he didn't seem to look at it. Instead, he watched as directly in front of him Victoria walked out of the forest. She was smiling, her hands at he side in a seemingly un-aggressive posture, but the other knife she had in her hand told otherwise.

"Victoria," Edward said coolly and for a second I froze. I didn't have to see his face to know what it would look like, his voice told it all. It was the same tone I had heard him use only once before over a year ago. I shivered, but not from the cold. I shook it off as she stepped ever closer to the two of us.

"Edward. I was hoping it wasn't long before I saw you again." She said, her voice light. Her voice still didn't fit her at all, it was feminine and pretty it reminded very much of Alice's melodic voice. How could someone so evil sound like an angel? Edward said nothing, he just stood there as still as a statue in front of me.

"Hiding your precious cargo? That's not going to help you Edward, you couldn't even save her from yourself the last time what makes you think you could do it again? You're weak the diet you're so proud of has cause it. I have to admit though, I never thought that it would be this easy. This is even easier than the first time." She had to have seen something flash across Edward's face for she smiled suddenly.

"You haven't told her have you?" each word was masked with a chuckle and Edward flinched. He didn't want me to hear it like this.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to inform out dear Bella of your failure." she was grinning and my blood turned cold at the sight of her dangerously sharp teeth. What unnerved me even more thought was the fact that her eyes were not the vivid red that I remembered. Instead they were nearing the onyx shade that Edward had when he hadn't hunted in a while, though they still held a slightly maroon tint.

"I didn't realize it would be so easy to pull it off. You see, I know that your Alice can see the future as long as it doesn't involve the wolves so I fixed that. I have to say Bella; I didn't think it was possible to hate you so much. You should have heard some of the things she was saying about you. Anyway, I also know that Edward here can read minds, while there was no way for me to stop that one, I could get around it. How much do you know about me, Bella? Can you honestly tell me that you know anything other than my name? I have to say I'm shocked that little Eddie here didn't tell you and the rest of your family." She smiled, a sickeningly evil one and took a step forward. My jaw drooped.

Her skin rippled, much like the way that Jacob's did when he was beginning the change but instead of fur her skin rippled with skin. Her hair looked like it was being pulled back into her scalp and it was changing colors, becoming a darker shade. Her bones let out an audible pop as they contorted, her jaw bone becoming more defined. She shrunk slightly. I gasped as her clothing too, changed shape, size and color until it was no longer Victoria standing in front of me.

It was me, wearing the same cloths as the I was.

"Edward! Edward! Stop!" Victoria screamed, her voice sounding no different than mine. And Edward's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"It was a trick! Victoria's not at the house!" she smiled changing back into herself.

"She's here." She must have noticed the slight change in Edward's stance for she pounced. Then there was a loud smack as their bodies collided, it resounded across the empty clearing like the smack of a lightening bolt. But when they were finally visible I was looking at two Edwards. My eyes darted from one to the other in confusion. They were both crouched down maybe ten feet from each other.

"Bella, get behind me." The one on the right said.

"No. get behind me." The one on the left said. Confusion had to have been obvious on my face.

"Bella. Don't listen to her." The one on the right said, risking a glance in my direction. I unknowing began to take a step in his direction.

"Bella, she's lying." The one on the left said, halting my progress. I couldn't help that my lip was beginning to tremble and tears were threatening to spill over. How could I not know my Edward?

"Bella, don't cry. I didn't know it wasn't you when she found me in the woods the first time either." The one on the right said and I took another step.

"No! Bella, please. It's me, your Edward. Don't let her fool you like she did me." Again I halted as the one on the left spoke. I couldn't tell them apart, I conceded as the first tear fell. But I didn't have to, Edward would tell me who he was, after al who knew me better than him. Victoria wouldn't know the answers to any of the more personal questions I could ask. I opened my mouth to speak but found that it wasn't necessary. I could hear the faint humming already.

_Hmmmmmnnnnnn_

_Nuh, Nuh_

_Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuh Nuh_

_I miss you, miss you so bad I don't forget you oh, it's so sad._

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly. _

That was all it took, I ran towards the Edward on the left, my Edward. When I was safe I looked back up to Victoria, who was back to normal. She snarled at her loss and lunged again at him. I saw a flash of red hair wrap around Edwards shoulder as they made contact with each other. It looked like they were embracing, then Victoria fell to the ground, dead. I watched as Edward tore the body up and lit it on fire with the lighter I didn't even know he carried. When Edward was finished he looked up to me, fear in his eyes. I couldn't help it, I ran to him and flung my open arms around his neck. It was over, we were safe.

**THE END**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Bonus Chapter**

I breathed in deeply, recapturing the scent of Bella's hair for what must have been the millionth time. I allowed a lazy smile to flash on my face as Alice raised her camera to take a picture of Bella and I dancing. The shrill humming noise of her cell phone vibrating in her pocket caused her to frown. Who would be calling her? All of us were here. She took a second to look at the tiny l.c.d screen and I could see from her mind that it displayed Emmett's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Alice said too fast for anyone around her, with the exception of myself, to hear.

"Alice! You guys need to come here now. The car just exploded out of no where! She got caught in the fire, she's burned pretty bad. I called Carlisle and he's on his way home now. It's Victoria, Alice, It has to be her."

I unwrapped myself from around Bella and, taking her hand in mine, walked to where Alice was standing as she close her phone.

"Is she hurt? I asked, unable to keep my voice calm

"Who's hurt?" asked Bella from beside me, I don't answer her, I don't want her to panic.

"Carlisle is on his way to the house now, Emmett was panicking on the phone, and I'm not really

sure." Alice stated, if she were able to cry she would have been bawling you could tell from the

watery look in her eyes.

"Who's hurt?!" Bella nearly screamed and I knew that I had no choice but to tell her now. My

legs were itching to run home. To see if Esme was alright, she was the closest thing I had to a

mother and I was not ready to loose her. "It's Esme,' I told her, and her eyes grew wide and

instantly began to water.

"There's been an accident." I had barely gotten the words out before her tears started falling

down her face.

"You should go and help, Carlisle will need you." Bella said, somehow managing to keep her

voice even.

"You run, you're the fastest. Alice and I will take the car." I nodded, to both Bella then to Alice

as I began to run at a human pace out the door.

I couldn't convince myself that this was anyone other than Victoria, and if she were here, which I was growing more and more sure she was, then Bella was once again in danger. This was never going to end until she no longer existed. She had to be stopped. I was nearly to the parking lot by now. I had been running at a human pace because of the crowd of smokers that I had seen hanging around by the schools entrance, so I had decided not to run at full speed until I reached the woods.

"Edward! Edward, stop!" a breathless cry came from behind me and I halted immediately, turning around to find Bella running towards me, out of breath. Her hand was on her stomach as she jogged towards me unsteadily.

"Bella," I said when she got close enough to hear me.

"Victoria's not at the house. I'm sorry Edward; Alice just got another call from Emmett. She was seen messing with Carlisle's car at the hospital. We think she's heading back thought. Alice has to go pick Carlisle up now. She told me to go with you because she was going to take the Vanquish and there wouldn't be enough room." She explained.

"Okay," I aid as I picked her up bridal style and began to run. It would have been quicker if she had been able to ride on my back but her stomach prevented that. I smiled to myself as I ran and I stole a glace down at her stomach. Her dress was pulled tightly across her expansive stomach. I shouldn't have allowed myself to be preoccupied; I should have been paying attention because I never even saw her coming. Suddenly I as knocked to the ground, I shouted as Bella flew out of my arms. I flexed my jaw and tried to get back up, but again I was pushed to the ground, I turned around so see a werewolf waiting foe me, teeth barred, to make a another move to get up. Then, from in front of me I heard the vilest laugh issue from someone I did not want to see. I swung my head back in front of me to find Bella, to see if Victoria had her and my jaw dropped. She was standing in front of me, her head tilted back as she laughed. But it was not her voice issuing from her mouth, It was Victoria's. Then, as if noticing that she had my attention, she stopped laughing and looked at me. Her lips pulled back to reveal venom coated teeth. No. This could not be happening. She smiled at me then she seemed to shake, her body shortening as her hair turned from Bella soft brown to her own screaming red. Bella dress seemed to fold around her legs and darken into blue jeans; Her rounded stomach sinking back into a flat one. I couldn't take my eyes from her. I realized later that that would prove to be the biggest mistake I'd made that day.

"So you see, Edward? I've decided not to kill your precious Bella myself….after all, it would be much, much better to have you do it yourself." And with that the wolf at my feet jumped on my back, knocking me down. The wolf nails dug into my back and tour away my marble skin. I winced as they dug in further, hitting my spinal cord. I would not give her the satisfaction of hearing me scream. Then Victoria joined the wolf in the ripping of my skin and I was helpless to fight them off. They began dragging me into a shed of sorts, and despite my best efforts I was not able to get free. I bit at the dog and kicked and thrashed and punched around but with no success. They drug me threw the shed and into a small room, they closed the door. I took the time examine my injuries. My jacket was ripped, so I shrugged it off and tossed it to the floor carelessly. There was venom dripping from my back and from my legs, and I had a large chunk torn from my for arm. I knew that they would heal, they only needed some time.

Time.

How long until they all realized I was missing? Where would they look for me, would they even find me if they did look? I walked over to one of the windowless walls. One swipe of my hand against them showed me that it was concrete. I rapped on it lightly; there was no hollow thud, just he sound of my fingers against it.

"Bella," I whispered, just needing to hear her name, to hear something, for I heard nothing else. It seemed to me that the room was also soundproof. I rested my forehead lightly on the wall and I could feel the burning of tears behind my eyes, tears I could not shed. Flashes of Bella were continually playing in my head like a slide show. Starting with her looking at me in the cafeteria on her first day of school, the way she looked at me when she took her seat in biology, the seat next to my own, her smile the first time we entered our meadow, the prom, the resolve in her eyes when she told me she wanted a baby, The way her face looked the first time we moved together as one, her happiness when she found she was pregnant, The worry for Esme before I left the dance.

How had I not seen it, I should have know it was Victoria, I wasn't even able to notice the difference in scent, I should have known! I pushed off of the wall and ran for the door, my fist flying backwards as I prepared to strike it. It collided with the door, the shockwave of the impact riding up my arms, The door didn't even dent. I tried again, still nothing. I let out an angry roar. How was this possible, I was stronger than steel, yet I could not open a single door? After a few more tries I gave up and sat in the corner. She would come back, it was only a matter of time.

**There you go guys, you asked me what happened and I told you. Now, why I won't write a sequel, if you have any questions as to what happened in the two stories I will either answer them in a pm or, if I fell like it deserves one, I will write a chapter. So, anything I missed that you've been wondering about? Let me know. **

1


	22. The Room Bonus

1**Disclaimer: Not Mine! **

**Stained Glass Windows**

**Yet Another Bonus**

Time.

Something that meant little to nothing to me for the last 80 years. Now, seemed to be my biggest enemy. I'd lost track of time, which was something that I shouldn't have allowed.

It was so easy to underestimate an enemy that wasn't known to you. But time wasn't the only enemy I had. As if on cue, the door to my prison opened and she lopped in. Her teeth were barred, a string of saliva dripping from her gums.

I was weak, too weak to fight her off this time. Not that my efforts had payed off anytime before this. I was a good fighter, or so I thought, but it really wasn't fair if it was two on one was it? I truly didn't know. The burning in my throat, the sharp ache in the pit of my stomach was making it harder and harder to think, to maintain any semblance of humanity.

I didn't move an inch as she circled me, her coat dull in the nearly nonexistent light in the room. I braced myself for the pain, so when she hit me and the flesh ripped from the bone, I barely reacted at all. Which was not so smart a move on my part. My mind was getting weaker with every day. Nothing mattered to me now, nothing except the thirst that was tearing through my body like wildfire.

The wolf, unamused at my lack of response struck harder. "Enough, Leah." Said a voice from the corner. I hadn't even realized she was there. My captor...Victoria was it? Yes, the name sounded right in my mind. At her command the wolf, Leah she had called her, backed away as her skin rippled. Her body contorted until a human girl stood naked in front of me. Her brown eyes regarded me slowly, cautiously as she backed towards Victoria. "Leave us." Victoria sneered, the girl did as she was told, leaving Victoria and I in the small room. She stepped away from the door, yet not near enough for me to grab. She had taken a precaution after I took a swipe at the wolf the last time. I now was shackled to the wall. The chains looked weak, and I knew that if I was stronger they would be easily broken.

Now, they held me strong. I had grown weaker and weaker with each passing day. The near daily spars with the wolf had depleted my strength faster than I though possible. She came as close to me as she dared, her voice reverberating in the small room as she spoke.

"_This _is the amazing Edward Cullen. I must say I'm disappointed, I thought you would at least put up a fight. Instead, you choose to cower in a corner, your tail between your legs. I wonder what your dear Bella would think of you now. Her Edward, her protector, curled up in a corner too weak to fight." I couldn't help the roar that ripped out of my throat at the mention of her name. Victoria smiled, her lips pulled back, her ivory teeth gleaming. "Still protective I see. Though I wonder... how would you fair with her right now? You all powerful self control weaker than a blade of grass. How long do you think she would fair now, in here with her protector? A minute? Maybe two?" she stood, never taking her eyes from mine. "Pathetic." she sneered as she left, sealing me once again. Bella. My mind struggled to imagine her now, the monster in me more than ready to forget her face.

There had to be more than this. Surely this wasn't the end? The small sliver of hope that I had hidden from the monsters grasp was blazing with the chance that Bella was fine now. The more my thoughts stayed focused on her the easier it was to retain some semblance of my humanity. It was easier to see her now; to feel her. Her warmth on my skin as she hesitantly stroked my hand with her fingertips in our meadow. Her dark chocolate colored eyes as they bored into mine. Her blush. I nearly doubled over in agony as I recalled all of that rich blood rushing to her cheeks. How it would feel under my lips...how it would taste on my tongue. "No!" I screamed aloud, my voice thick with hunger. I would not do that to her, there was still hope for her. There was always hope for her, even thought the hope for me has long faded from my mind.

There is so much I would never get to see now. Bella's stomach had no doubt swollen to it's max by now, and I wasn't there to see it. I wondered, dejectedly, who had taken her to her appointments. Who had held her hand to comfort her when she had a sudden attack of pain.

Apart of me prayed with all that I had, hoping that it was enough; that God would listen, that Bella would be able to let me go this time. I didn't want her to bear any pain from this, my demise. I prayed that having the baby would be enough for her, that she would put all of her love into the tiny vessel of life that we had created. That hope made it all the easier to stay sane in this place.

There was no clock on the wall to tell me that time was passing, slipping through my too weak hands. I could feel the seconds pass like a heartbeat inside my head; which was maddeningly quiet. I don't know how far away from people we are, or what these walls were made of but I was utterly alone here. My thoughts were the only thing I heard now, and how I wished I could turn them off too! Could turn off the pain, the hunger, the thirst. The main topic that occupied my thoughts while I rotted away here.

I still was unsure of Victoria's plan for me here. I wasn't sure how long it had been since the dance. The thought caused my eyes to look to the floor to my left, to look at the shredded remains of my shirt and struggled to remember that time, when I was with Bella, when we were happy. What was all of this for? Was this it? She was just going to leave me in here everyday for the rest of eternity to rot? What good would that do? I could tell that my near daily sparring with the wolf would not doubt become boring when I grew too weak to fight back at all.

Another wave of pain caused me to huddle further into the corner of the room, and then for the first time in what must have been months, there was nothing but darkness. My eyes were so blinded by the light that they could not focus on anything in the now blackened room. I stiffened, unsure of what this meant for me now. What sick little plan of hers was set in motion by the darkness. It wasn't long until I heard thoughts, her thoughts as she came closer and closer to my prison. _This is going to be interesting. Hopefully it won't take that long though, but not too quick, I've waited to long for this not to be able to revel in it. Four months fo planning have come down to this few minutes. _

Her thoughts did nothing to soothe my worry. This was going to be bad, I remembered, vaguly, the stories that Carlisle had shared with me. The different ways he had tried to end himself when he'd learned what he'd become. I wondered if it would be anything like that, I knew that they had been unpleasant but that they wouldn't be fatal. I wondered how much I would be able to take before I snapped.

Already the burning in my throat was at a fever pitch, I had never gone this far without hunting, even when I'd tried to rebel. Four months she had confirmed, four months without Bella. Just the thought of her caused my still heart to constrict in pain, but that was the part of me that loved her. The other part of me caused my stomach to tighten, my throat to burn. That was the part that wanted nothing more than to spill her blood, to revel in it and her screams of terror that would be tore from her throat. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and pinched the bridge of my nose, shuddering at how out of control my thoughts had taken. Victoria's thoughts were purposly quiet, which was something she usually did when she was getting closer to my cell.

I could hear muffled noises coming from the area of the door, she was getting nearer. I heard the latch on the door click open and a shaft of light spilled in from the door, temporarily blinding me. But that not what had my entire being tensed and ready to strike.

The smell.

The maddeningly tempting smell of freesia blew into the small room. And the monster in me roared, full prepared to satiate the thirst. But the other part of me, the more humane part, looked on in horror as I watched the scene unfold before me, as I lay huddled in the corner, unable to do anything to stop it.

The door stayed open only long enough for a figure to be tossed in before it closed off again. It was becoming harder and harder to think with the burning in my throat that I didn't even realize I was growling.

I could heard the soft brush of fabric against the concrete walls.

"E-Ed-Edward." Said a voice shakily, Bella! She was scared, afraid of what was lurking for her in the darkness. I stopped growling, realizing that it wasn't helping, having her heart pump faster in fear, the smell of her fear mixing with the already potent rush of her blood. "Edward, it's me, Bella." she confirmed, her voice a bit steadier, I was afraid to move, and I took one last breath in and ceased breathing in an effort to regain some semblance of control over the beast.

"Bella," I breathed, just needing to say it myself. "Bella, you shouldn't have come, please tell me you brought help." I hoped she wasn't alone, that I had someone who knew she was here, another reason not to attack.

"I couldn't she said that if I didn't come alone she would kill you. Edward, Leah Clearwater was in the baseball field, I told her to run but she might not have escaped." The monster chuckled darkly at her worry for the wolf, at her stupidity of not knowing what she was. "Trust me Bella, Leah was never in any danger."

"What do you mean?" she asked me warily, something in my toe having had tipped her off that something wasn't right. "Leah's a werewolf, Bella. The only female were wolf I have ever heard of too, she's been helping her with this, she's the reason I couldn't escape." I shuddered as the memories of my beatings flashed through my mind again. Apart of me felt as if I was missing something, it was becoming harder to think with the consistent burning through my body, the tensing of my limbs. "But why?"Bella asked, her voice saddened. It was infuriating that my eyes simply could not adjust to the lack of light in the room. My eyes were supposed to be perfect, that was a part of the vampire prize package. I needed to see her, it would help my sanity to be able to see if she was as unharmed as she sounded.

"She stumbled on Victoria in the woods, she told her that she was hunting you. You see Bella, the werewolves know nothing of what they are until they change and no-one outside the pack is to be told unless its agreed upon by everyone. You knew before she did and she hates you for it, so she teemed up with Victoria so that she could watch you die."I tried to hide the horror in my voice as my sluggish mind finally figured out her master plan. It was worse than I thought possible, I would readily take the beatings now.

"She's going to kill me." There was a sense of shock in her voice, as if she didn't expect it coming.

"No,"I started as the light in the room finally came back on and I could see her. Her face was ablaze with worry and disgust as she took in my body, huddling in the corner. My eyes roamed down her body, the face that I had spent countless days memorizing with both my eyes and my hands, the slight wave to her hair, the delicate arch of her throat. My gaze traveled down her hungrily, unwillingly able to see each pulse point she had, each individual vein through her nearly transparent skin. The monster roared. Then I noticed her stomach, her mid-section was rounded fully, she was close now.

I had missed so much, and the realization cut me like a knife.

**"**I am." I said in defeat, voicing what I realized to be Victoria's plan all along.

"Edward," she said softly, the fear in her voice was breaking my nearly shattered heart. She moved forward slightly, and her even being that much further caused the pain to nearly cripple me. "Bella, stay back." I warned, I couldn't risk her getting too close to me, even thought everything in me wanted to scoop her up in my arms and comfort her, or worse-take her.

It was a risk I was unable to take.

"What has she done to you hasn't she fed you at all?" She was confused, I could see it in her eyes as she tried to put the pieces together. I watched as her eyes narrowed and she realized, too, what lay ahead of us. Her eyes became glossy, and for once I was thankful for her tears, they slightly muted her scent with the smell of salt. **"**Oh, my god." She cried, mimicking me in her own corner, the farthest from me she could get in this small room. I exhaled, with less pain from before. I'd forgotten that I'd begun to breath again, needing the air to speak.

Her sobs were racking her delicate frame, and she unknowingly placed both of her hands on her full stomach. I had never felt to helpless than now, watching her pain while I was unable to help her.

"Shh, Bella," I cooed, trying to calm her slightly, unable to withstand her tears any longer, no matter at the cost the loss of smell would cause me. I was too distracted with her to hear the door opening, instead I was alerted by the light. I roared. "Let her go!**" ** I screamed futilely, why would she let her go when her plan was going so smoothly.

"Poor, poor Edward, do you really think I'm going to just let her go? No. I'm going to do that, but I'm growing rather impatient you see, I've been waiting very long for this to happen and even thought I would love to drag it out I think I may need to speed things up in here." I saw what she was doing, her hand curving back as she lashed out at Bella, knocking her over. I lost it, how dare she touch her! I was pulling at the chains, desperate to stop her from hitting her again.

Then I smelled it, her blood.

She wouldn't have to hit her again, I realized as I shrunk back into my corner, fighting futily to regain control. Victoria had done more damage in that one sweep of her nails that she could have if she's hit her again. She'd spilled her blood, and my body was screaming at me, beckoning to me to answer it's sirens call, I could feel myself slipping. I had lost the battle, my heart twisted. She murmured something to the girl laying on the floor but I couldn't hear with the roaring in my ears. It hurt, the pain was excruciating. Why was I holding back again? What was this human doing in this place with me? Humans didn't belong in hell, unless they had done something irredeemable. Maybe she was here for me, to stop the pain. Surely, if she was bad then I was doing everyone a favor by ending her.

**"**Edward," the human girl whispered, and something in me recognized the voice, the name she had spoken, too, sounded familiar. But none of that mattered now, she was here for me, she needed to be taken care of. She would stop the pain. I tensed, calling on every last bit of strength I had as my muscles coiled, then I was flying, launching myself forward. "I love you." the girl murmured, but it didn't matter, she could have her last words, they meant nothing to me now. How could she love me? Love was foreign, she, a sinner, could not possibly know what that meant. I couldn't help the cry of triumph that erupted from my throat as I flew nearer.

My eyes were locked on the pulsing vein in her neck, her smell getting stronger with every inch closer I got. Then it seemed like I had hit a wall, and I was being pushed back, away from the girl. Someone was shouting and another girl picked her up and ran, away from me. I roared. No! They could not have her! She was mine! "Edward!" someone was yelling as I was pinned to the wall. "STOP!" the voice called as a breeze flew through the small cell. Wait, it wasn't a wall pushing me, it was a person. "Please, Edward, you don't want to do this. You love her, your Bella, remember?" His voice was familiar, I noted as a wave of calm burned through me. Edward. The girl had said that too, Edward, my name. And this person with the blond hair, I knew him too, Jasper. My eyes darted everywhere, taking in the muted walls and the small light that hung in the room.

With a burst of intuition, all of the pieces fell into place. My knees buckled as another wave of pain washed over me. Jasper held me up from the ground.

"What did she do to you?" he asked quietly, finally taking in my form.

"Pain," was all I could manage to whisper.

"You need to hunt." he said more to himself than to me. And with that, he threw me over his shoulder and ran out of the room.

There was nothing but light, the sun shining brightly from the sky. My eyes burned, all I was able to see was white. But then, I noted, I did not need to see, I had many other senses. A faint smell hit me and I struggled to get out of his grip. "No, Edward, you can't eat Bella." Jasper scolded as he picked up the pace. We ran for what seemed like forever until he smell of Bella was gone, too far away to be noticeable. He put me down and I was off attacking first a deer and then an elk. With each pull of my mouth my strength returned, along with my mind. When I had taken enough to cause the pain to ease slightly I went off to fin Jasper. When I found him he was placing his phone in his pocket, as he looked up at me wearily. I held my hand up in surrender. "Where's Bella?" I asked worriedly, hoping that I hadn't done anything detrimental to our relationship by nearly killing her...again.

"She's at the hospital with Alice." he informed me, his eyes lightening as he saw me tense. "No no, she's not hurt, you didn't hurt her, she's in labor, she's going to have the-" I didn't stay around long enough to hear the rest, I was off, darting through the woods in the direction of the hospital. I ran past Emmett, who looked at me with worry, I didn't slow down. I had missed so much of her pregnancy while I was in that place, I would not miss this.

**There is yet another bonus chapter, as your request. It was fun to write. If anyone has any more ideas for extra chapters just let me know and I'll do my best to get them to you. Thanks for reading drop a review! I'm so very, very, close to 2,000!**


	23. Redux

This is not a chapter, sorry, but you might find this even more interesting. I've been looking over my stories on this site- my older ones more so- and have decided that I am going to re-write the whole Seduction of Edward/Stained Glass series. I really don't like the way they are written and I know that now that I'm more experienced I can make them both better stories. The plot will be the same but I'll be adding a lot. I'll be posting them both together as one story I've decided to call A Stained Seduction. I'll be posting chapter one tonight. Please read them if you liked them, I assure you they will be better and very different.

-Bluebloods359


End file.
